The Original Diaries
by KlarolineForeverandAlways
Summary: Caroline Forbes. Original Vampire with a shady past. Will she be able to blend in with Mystic Falls? Or will she be found out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caroline took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she had been home. Home. What used to be her "_home_" was now a small town smack in the middle of Virginia. Of course she would blend right in. She had been around long enough to do this song and dance blindfolded.

And today was her first day as English teacher at the local Mystic Falls High School. Why was she so nervous? She had no reason to be. She would do what she always did: come, stay for a decade, and go somewhere else. Once people noticed she wasn't aging with them, she would leave. She wouldn't get close to anyone.

That can **never** happen.

Becoming emotionally attached just makes leaving more difficult. Better to come, leave, and return when the grandchildren of her students are born. That's the way the game has always been played. The sound of a school bell ringing broke her train of thought.

'Nice, Caroline. First day teaching and you're the one who is late. Why are you that soon at school?'she thought with sarcasm. With a huff she checked to make sure she had everything she needed out of the car and plastered her best First Day smile walked through the school doors.

At least finding her classroom wasn't that hard. 'Room 19, how ironic,' Caroline thought. Being stuck as a 19 year old posing as a school teacher wasn't as easy as it seemed, but Caroline always made it through.

"Good morning class!" Caroline's Academy Award winning smile fell almost instantly. She had never seen so many unhappy faces crammed in one room before, and she had seen a lot of people in a lot of rooms over her time.

It was almost frightening.

When she finally found her voice again she said, "My name is Caroline Forbes, and I'm your new English teacher. Of course, as this school year progresses I hope to be your friend."

If there were crickets in the room you would've heard them.

They were all staring at her.

Did she have a third eye?

"Uh… despite what your other teachers will be doing today, I have something different planned…" Before Caroline could finish, the door swung open. A brown-eyed brunette rushed in and she looked familiar, too familiar. No it couldn't be…

The girl spoke:

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I was just…"

"Oh it's alright. I'm Caroline Forbes, please find yourself a seat and we'll pick up from there." The brunette flashed an awkward smile and found her seat. Hopefully Caroline hadn't scared her with her intense staring. "As I was saying, despite what your teachers will be doing today, I do not follow suite. First days for my classes have always been 'get to know you' day."

The class was still in silence.

"So starting with myself, we will work out way around the room. My name is Caroline Forbes, Miss Forbes in front of the faculty and staff, but you maycall me Caroline anywhere else. I'm 26 years old" it was a lie "from Wales" second lie "and I've been teaching for 2 years now" which was also a lie. "I hope to get to know each and every one of you this year and want to become friends as well as student and teacher."

There it was again. As silent as a cemetery. 20 kids staring. 20 hearts beating in a steady rhythm. Thank God she ate breakfast that morning.

"I'll go next," the brunette said, "My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm 17 years old and this is my first day of sophomore year." 'Elena', Caroline would remember that name. So it wasn't who she thought it was. That was good, the last thing she wanted was her around. As the rest of the class gave their names and everything else, Caroline told the class to write a one-page essay on what they hoped would happen this school year.

Little knew Caroline that it wasn't going to be an easy school year. Not bad either. But it was going to be an overwhelming year


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day one was complete. 'Not too shabby old girl,' Caroline thought to herself as she walked through her front door. She liked this small, quaint house that she would call "home" for the time being. It was directly in front of the forest, about a 30 minute drive from school. It had a small creek that ran beside it and a beautiful view that consisted of trees and rocks and sunshine. Caroline realized that for the first time in a long, long time she felt almost…peace. She hated having to lie to her students and everyone else she would come in contact with about her age and birthplace and everything but her name. She never thought about how much she has lied over the years until this morning. 'It was for your survival!' The oldest excuse in the book. Everything was to survive. The running, the hiding, the lying, everything. Her thoughts suddenly went to this morning. Elena. She would have to keep an eye on that one. She couldn't ignore the relief that she felt when she realized it wasn't HER.

There were other kids who caught her eye as well, among them were Matt Donovan, a football player and calm, sweet young man, Rebekah Mitchell , who seemed to have a flare for the dramatic and had a "I need to please everyone" attitude, Bonnie Bennett, who was best friends with Elena and Rebekah, she seemed to be the "calm" in these girls group, Tyler Lockwood, who seemed a BIT too sure of himself, and then there was Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. Who seemed a whole lot wiser than your average 17 year old sophomore student. 'Hmm..nevermind that, maybe he's a bookworm,' Caroline assumed. Her thoughts were interrupted by that pesky growl in her stomach that had been bothering her all afternoon. She hadn't had any lunch. She was hungry. But not with just an ordinary hunger, it was a _craving._ She was then very happy for her choice of location as far as where she lived went. There were plenty of woodland creatures to much on, even if they didn't taste all that great. It was like eating a turkey burger when you've eaten the REAL burger forever, it was filling, but not satisfying. Caroline would have to go with Thumper until she could have access to a blood bank.

As she was looking for her lunch/dinner, she had the strangest feeling someone was following her. Her supernatural hearing kicked in and she was right. It wasn't a curious animal, it was a person. And they were moving fast. 'If they ask, your just wandering around your new property..' Suddenly—umph! Someone had her hand around her neck and they were squeezing—hard. "May I HELP you?" her attacker asked. "I was just wandering around the woods," Caroline croaked out, "I'm sorry if I'm trespa-" He pressed down harder. "Do you KNOW who these woods belong to? Do you know what lurks in these woods?" 'Okay enough of this..' Caroline thought. Suddenly, before her attacker could blink, Caroline had him pinned against a tree, fangs bare and all, she had nothing to be afraid of because obviously the only thing strong enough to pin her down for a minute and a half is another vampire, "I don't think you know who _I _am," Caroline growled in hopes of scaring him. "I have a feeling I'm going to find out." "Yes, you are."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Still gripping her attacker by the throat, Caroline growled, "Okay let's start by you telling me who you are and why you attacked me." "Could you let me breath first?" Caroline didn't realize how tight she was holding him. Letting him go, and waiting for him to catch his breath, Caroline finally said, "Alright, who exactly are you?" "Damon." "Damon…." "Just Damon." "Alright then," Caroline shrugged, "_Damon _what exactly made you attack me? A simple 'hello' would've been fine." "I thought you'd make a good snack," Damon said with a smirk. "Well obviously that is never _ever_ going to happen, do you understand?" Caroline's bossy side started to come out. "Sure thing. Anyway, now that you know my name, what's yours?" "Caroline." "Caroline…" "Just Caroline." Damon lifted his hands in surrender, backing away, "okay, okay. Nice to meet you _Caroline_. What were you doing in my woods?" Caroline scoffed, "_Your_ woods?" Damon stepped forward, hoping to challenge her, "Yeah _my_ woods." "If you must know, I was trying to find some dinner." "You're a rabbit eater huh? Had a little bad experience with the vein?" All Caroline wanted to do right now was break this jerks neck, and be gone, but Caroline always loved a challenge. "Actually no. I do it by choice. Unlike some people I could mention I don't resort to scaring innocent girls in the woods and then _drinking_ them dry." Damon took another step, "What makes you think I drink them dry?" "I've been around long enough to know a controlled Vampire and one who simply enjoys the hunt." Damon scoffed, "So you've learned all of this about me in less than 10 minutes?" "Well actually…" Before Damon or Caroline knew it they were inches apart, but Caroline knew better. Before she could get lost in those big blue eyes she turned and started walking away, only to have Damon follow her. "So you say you've been around for a while. If you don't mind my asking, just how old are you?" Caroline turned around on the brink of punching him, didn't this guy have any sense of manners? "Old enough," was all Caroline would say. No way was this guy going to figure out her age, because that's how it always starts, her age then to where she was from, how she turned, who she knew…her train of thought was broken by Damon's chuckle saying, "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot how sensitive ladies are about their age." Caroline, in all of her existence had never met another Vampire as rude this one…well there was another but let's not think of THAT. "So what brings you here to the lovely town of Mystic Falls?" "I don't believe that's any of your business, but as far as I know, no one here knows anything about supernatural creatures. So I won't tell your secret if you don't tell mine. Deal?" Caroline extended her hand toward him, hoping he would just shake it and leave, but no. Damon took her hand and pulled her to him to where he was invading her personal bubble. "Deal," he said with a smirk. Caroline wiggled her way out of his grasp and stormed off.

Her hunger forgotten, she stomped all the way back to her house. Thankfully this _Damon _person didn't follow her. She would go out again once she had cooled off. 'Stupid black haired, blue eyed..' Caroline was fuming. How dare HE attack her, insult her, and then try to seduce her. And not only that, now if she ever ran into him again, she would have to be extra careful because he knew about her. 'Same could be said for him,' Caroline thought to herself. She was never one to make bargains with vampires but, in this situation, she had no choice.

**SO what did you guys think? I know, I threw in some sexual tension in here, but that's just how I perceive Damon. And since THIS Caroline is not fallen to Damon's charms when she first meets him, I thought I'd make their first meeting one where Caroline tells him off basically. Please review and follow! I love those who have followed this story already! Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After finally having some blood, Caroline decided to call it a night. Not that she needed sleep, but she had been going through the normal routine of sleeping at night for so long, it had become a normal thing for her. But tonight she couldn't find peace in her sleep. Her dreams were invaded by flashbacks and memories she had long since hidden from her mind. Things of the past.

After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, Caroline finally relented and got up. She decided maybe she should write in her diary. She hadn't written for a while. The same old mundane things she wrote about her getting boring, and nothing new happened to her worth writing about. But tonight was different.

_Dear Diary, _

_Well today wasn't as bad as I had thought. Good news? I have a feeling this will be a good school year. Bad news? I'm not the only vampire here. I met one today, well actually I was attacked and utterly appalled by him, but needless to say I plan to stay as far away from him as possible. His name is Damon. He has hair as black as a ravens wing and eyes as blue as the summer sky, but underneath I can tell he is nothing but trouble. And then he had the audacity to try and seduce me. ME. I just..ugh. _

_Anyway, that's not the reason why I'm awake at 5 am. Since I've been back home I have this uneasy feeling about me. Home. It's changed so much. Why wouldn't it? It's only been…well never mind how long it's been, but what used to be MY home is now a small town that not a lot of people know about. It's been centuries, so I don't know why I'm surprised. That's the way things are. They change and age with time. They live and die. It's an endless cycle. It's not supposed to be broken. At all._

_Since being back, memories have flooded back to me. Remembrances of things past. A life I once lived and fantasies of what could have been. My dreams are invaded with faces and flashbacks. So much that sleep does not come to me. My dreams are all the same. I'm surrounded by my family, my loved ones, and __**him**__. The one who has haunted me for centuries. The problem is…I awake before he speaks. He only smiles and locks his eyes with mine and he opens his mouth and then…my mind tells me again…it is nothing but a dream…_

The sun shine peering through the window told Caroline another day had begun. Thankfully vampires didn't need a lot of sleep, because if they did, Caroline would look a "hot mess." Caroline chuckled at her attempt at 21st century speech, she'll stick to the classical way of speaking, thank you very much. "Time for round two.."

After a shower and a nice rabbit for breakfast, Caroline made her way to school. Right now, her dreams and flashbacks and the **rude** vampire next door would have to wait until after. It was time to be teacher, she can be everything else later.

**So here is chapter 4. I hope I got into the "diary" part of this story. I want to show that she is still quite old fashioned with her speech and vocabulary. As you can see, being back where she was born is resurrecting things that she has put to rest. Have fun guessing who "HIM" is ;)** **Also I plan to upload 2 chapters a day. So be ready!** **Reviews are wonderful! If you have any suggestions as to where you would like the story to go from here, I am all yours! Thank you my lovelies :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I just want to clear up any confusion that may be out there. Caroline KNOWS that Elena is a doppleganger. She is going to protect her in case anything or anyONE may come to harm her. Also Caroline is on a bunny diet because she wants to ground herself into MF before she rades the bloodbank. And another thing the curse is not broken yet. This is still within the first episodes of S1. So there ya go. Hope any confusion is cleared. :)**

Chapter 5

English quickly became one of the most fun classes in school. Over the next few weeks Caroline became closer to all of her students. She remained close to Elena though, not only to ensure her protection, but because she simply needed someone. Her parents death was tragic and hoped Elena would let her in and help. Also she would protect Elena because she was a doppleganger. Caroline suspected as much, and in case anything _unusual_ should happen, Elena was under Caroline's protection. She found out new things about each of her students. Matt Donavan was the quiet, sweet, honorable, football player who worked at the Mystic Grill, the local hangout spot in Mystic Falls. Bonnie was sweet and sort of the sense of reason in her friendships with Rebekah and Elena. Tyler was the Mayor's son, also on the football team, and class jerk. Quite the d-bag, but hopefully that would change. Rebekah was….Rebekah. She was the drama queen and had a sense of adventure. Caroline saw a lot of herself in Rebekah though. It seemed as if Rebekah was in a competition with Elena. Once Caroline overheard Rebekah having a conversation with Bonnie about Stefan. Rebekah liked him and Stefan turned him down for Elena. Rebekah dubbed herself as "never the one." 'Never the one,' that reminded Caroline of someone she knew. Second choice and never the one when it came to someones affections. Hopefully Rebekah would turn out better than she did.

Another thing she learnt about Rebekah was that her mother was the town sheriff. And she had heard rumors of bodies turning up in the forest outside of Mystic Falls, covered in blood with teeth marks on them. Somebody wasn't being discreet and Caroline had an idea of who it was. 'Just wait til I get home you black-haired, blue-eyed ba-' Caroline's thoughts were cut off by the bell ringing. As everyone gathered there books Caroline announced, "Okay everyone, before you head off into your weekend I want to remind you about the 3 -4 page paper I want on my desk Monday about your family's history in Mystic Falls. This may not be a history class, but it is essential to your grade none the less." The class let out a half-hearted "yay." "Oh I LOVE the enthusiasm here! Alright, enough torture you can all leave." As soon as the room was cleared, Caroline picked up her belongings and left the school. She had business to attend to.

She went straight into the woods when she got home, and not for a rabbit either. "Damon! Damon I know you're here I can hear you…Da-" Caroline heaved a sigh of frustration when the jerk finally appeared. "Miss me Blondie?" Damon smirked. "No. Actually I wanted to ask you something." "Ask away." "I want to know why you killed those people and then left them to rot outside of town." Damon looked at her and laid a hand on his check, faking being hurt, "Ah! Gosh Barbie, why would you accuse me of such a thing? I must say I'm quite insulted." Before he knew it Caroline used her Original speed and had him pinned to a tree. "STOP with these games and tell me!" He didn't answer, and Caroline was getting EXTREMELY annoyed. Banging his head against the tree, she screamed at him, "TELL ME!" "You know I could get used to this whole being pinned against you, it's quite invigorating." Caroline responded by punching him in the face, ready to hit him again Damon said "Okay, okay if I say 'yes' will you stop hitting me?" Caroline was taken aback. Part of her was hoping she was wrong about him, that he had a small amount of decency in him. Why? She'll never know. "So it's true. You did kill those people and left them there. You didn't even have the decency to bury them?" "Oh come on, as you said you've been around long enough, don't pretend like you've never done questionable in your existence." Then Caroline thought did she really have the right to judge this guy? She had done some things before, terrible things even…NO this is not about her. This is about Damon. "We are not talking about me, this about you and what YOU have done." Damon just stood there, staring at her. "So what are you going to do about it?" "Me? Oh I'm not doing anything about it." Caroline walked towards him, "I could expose you. To everyone." Damon walked forward, " Don't you remember that deal we made? I could tell the whole town about you. And then say that YOU left the bodies in the woods to rot. Way before you ever get to the Sheriff." Caroline walked forward to him "I _dare_ you." Next thing Caroline knew she was in Damon's arms. He was kissing her. Hard. Caroline followed instinct and her arms went around his neck. Then reason started screaming in her ear. HOW DARE HE! Thankfully Caroline was stronger than him and shoved him off of her, causing him to fall flat on his back. "If you _ever_ touch me again…I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand me." It wasn't a question, it was his only option. "Oh yeah." With that Caroline sped off to her house.

When she reached her house she locked the door behind her. Her unshed tears began streaming down her face. 'How dare he lay a finger on me. And kiss me. If I ever see him again..' thoughts were running through Caroline's mind. She was still processing what had just happened. Damon kissed her. She hadn't been kissed in a long, long time. Naturally her first response would be to put her arms around him for a moment. No man had even touched her in that way since..no NO NO NO NO NO this can't be happening. She doesn't miss him. She WON'T miss him. He probably thinks she is dead anyways. Her thoughts went back to Rebekah. How they were alike in so many ways. Second choice. Second best. Second everything. Never the one. Caroline has lived the past 500 years being reminded that she was second choice when it came to the love of her life. And that's what she would always be. Second. Not the _one. _And all Caroline could do was weep.

**OKAY! So we have some Damon/Caroline drama in this chapter! I'm sorry if you hate me for it but I HAD to! i remembered the scene where Damon tries to kiss Elena in season one and she slaps him for it. So I threw a Caroline in there instead of Elena. Also we see that my "Rebekah" is in fact a copy of the REAL "Caroline" in the show. THat's why I compared them in this story. We also find that Caroline is insecure in this chapter. Alot like the "real" one. So please REVIEW and leave me any ideas you may have and give me some constructive criticism as well! Thank you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

When Caroline woke up, it was dark outside. She had cried herself to sleep. She was hungry and emotionally and physically exhausted. What she needed was a rabbit, 'Good God I have to get into that blood bank soon' Caroline thought. This bunny blood everyday just wasn't cutting it anymore. Tomorrow she would have to compel her way in. She hated having to use compulsion, but sometimes the ends justified the means. It was either blood bank or the vein and she did not want to hurt anyone. Damon's words began to ring in her ear. "Don't act like you haven't done anything questionable in your existence…" Yes. She had done questionable things. There was a time when she used compulsion for, well, everything. She would compel her way into parties, houses, lives, _beds._ Caroline shuddered at the thought of things that she had done in the past. Caroline was far from perfect, but she would not, could not, go back to the way she used to be. She used to be a lot like Damon. She would seduce, feed, and kill. It was an endless cycle with her. For centuries. Until one day something struck her. She saw what a horror she had become. And decided then and there things would be different. It wasn't easy, but she did it. Caroline took pride in the fact that she COULD control herself. That she DID overcome herself...but here she was contemplating if she really did overcome herself. Ever since she had come back, she started questioning herself. Questioning whether or not she really was a "good" vampire…or PERSON for that matter.

After she ate her rabbit for the night she got a shower and collapsed on her bed. She was wide awake by now and thoughts couldn't stop coming into her mind. Thoughts of the past and where she was right now. Then she thought she should leave. Leave this place and not come back. Compel everyone into forgetting her, especially Damon. _Damon_. She hadn't started feeling this way until she met him. She saw a reflection of who she used to be. The careless vampire. Not caring if people found your leftovers or not. Then her thoughts went to the kiss. At first it was forceful and hard, then it turned into something tender…the way she hasn't been kissed since..no, no let's not go there again. She had kissed men since she left _HIM_..but none of those kisses **reminded** her of him. Those were kisses that SHE enforced so she could feed off of her victim. It was a matter of survival…and personal amusement. Chills ran down her spine as memories of who she used to be swarmed into her brain. She needed to bury them again and not be reminded of them. After a lot of tossing and turning, she finally drifted into what turned into a fitful sleep.

Caroline dreamed that night. She dreamed about being lost in the woods. She was calling _his _name. Trying to find him in the darkness. But there was no answer. She felt alone and cold and almost…human again. She would choke between sobs and screech out his name. But still no answer. Her heart ached for his touch and for his protecting arms once again, but she could not find him. She felt like a part of her soul was missing, and try as she might, she couldn't get it. She saw a figure in the woods. A mans figure. Was it him? Yes! It must be! As she ran and her tears stopped falling, she saw the man. It was him! It was her heart, her soul, and her very life. As she touched him ,her turned around and the face she loved contorted into someone else. It was Damon. All he did was smirk at her and start to laugh at her. She kept yelling at him to stop, but it only made him laugh more. She felt weak and as if she was going out of her mind. All she wanted was for him to stop. She grabbed a stake and shoved it through his heart. Hoping that would silence him. As he shriveled in agony, his face changed to _HIS_. Her love. And all he said was, "You killed me…"

Caroline woke up screaming. She was drenched in sweat and felt as if she couldn't breath. Thankfully she didn't need to. If she were human she would've been "scared to death"…literally. The sun was shining and she decided to just get up, shower, and go somewhere. Anywhere. Somewhere that would make her forget her dream. She would do something that would help her block out the realities that laid bare before her, at least for a while. All she knew was that she had to leave this house, because for some reason whenever she was here, she would remember. And remembering was just too painful.

**OKAY! So alot of emotions for Caroline running in this chapter. I want to make it clear that Caroline IS a very strong individual. She is fighting her demons though. She hasn't questioned herself since she came back "home." AND no she does NOT have "feelings" for Damon. Damon as I've said in the chapter is a REFLECTION of how Caroline USED to be. He is a "temptation" almost. Also the nightmare part was just something that sparked in my mind as I was writing this. This chapter is merely to prove that Caroline is like any other Original in TVD...she has a past, her own demons, and certain people or things set her off. Not alot of dialogue in this chapter because I want to get into Carolines mind and her emotions. I'll bring in more dialogue next chapter. Please leave me your questions, comments, and concerns. Also suggestions are quite nice as to where you the READER would like this story to go. Follow and review my lovelies! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline decided to visit the Mystic Falls Library. She had told her students to look up their family history in the town, so maybe she could get a bit of studying in herself. She wanted to know about who founded this town, who the people were, and everything else. It looked like it would take all day so anything to take her mind off of her nightmare from last night. First she went to the local blood bank and compelled herself some B positive. That was MUCH better than rabbit blood. She hated having to do it, but she had to.

She realized she had never actually walked around this town. She had a routine: go to class, leave class, go home. That was it. So she took in the scenery and looked around. Just browsing. Then she saw Stefan and Elena, walking hand in hand. 'They didn't waste any time did they?', was all Caroline could think. Elena saw her and called after her "Caroline! Hey what are your plans for today?" 'Oh nothing, just trying to escape from nightmares and a certain crazy vampire but other than that not much,' Caroline thought. "Oh nothing, just was going to go to the library." "Well Stefan and I were going to work on our papers together, but if you're not doing anything later do you want to come over?" Caroline had been trying to be there for Elena since the death of her parents, so she couldn't say no. "Sure, what time?" "Say…5?" "Okay I'll be at your house then." "Okay see ya." Then Elena and Stefan walked off together. 'Young love.'

It didn't take Caroline long to find the library, what with the ginormous sign that said "LIBRARY" on it. After browsing for about five minutes she found a history book filled with names of settlers and founders. It was getting close to "Founders Day" in Mystic Falls and she wanted to cover some ground before she went, IF she went.

Before she knew it, it was almost 4:30. As she was packing up to leave her phone rang. 'Elena..' "Hello?" "Hey Caroline, Stefan and I are still stuck with our paper, but you're more than welcome to come to his house if you want." Caroline really didn't feel like going home to an empty house so, why not? "Sure just give me the address and I'll be over soon."

Wow. Caroline did not expect Stefan Salvatore's house to be THIS big. 'His parents must be LOADED' she thought as she pulled in the drive way. She knocked on the door and who should open it but, "Damon?" Caroline was not expecting him here. If he hurt Stefan or Elena she was ready to rip his throat out right then and there. "Hello Caroline. What can I do for you?" "**WHAT** are you doing here?" Damon smirked at her saying, "I live here." "You _live_ here?" Before Damon could respond, Stefan made an appearance, "Ah, Caroline I see you've had the misfortune of meeting my brother first." 'You have NO idea.' Caroline thought. Then she remembered she can't come in unless she's invited in first. "Well, I'll try not to be too upset about that." Caroline just stood there waiting for her to be invited inside. "Caroline, don't stand out there in the cold, come on in." 'Finally.'

As they walked into the parlor, Caroline said "You never told me you had a brother." Her statement was more directed toward Damon than Stefan, but Stefan answered, "Oh, he's not around much so I didn't even bother." 'I completely understand,' was what Caroline wanted to say. "Oh I see. Are your parents around?" "Oh they're dead," Damon replied, "have been..for a long time." 'You probably killed them' Caroline thought. "Well I'm very sorry to hear that."

After spending a few hours at what she learnt was the "Salvatore Inn", Caroline decided to go home. She had learnt a lot about Stefan and Elena during those hours with them. As she was walking to her car she almost ran right into Damon. "Can I _help_ you?" Caroline asked. She was aggravated with him. For some strange and odd reason he always seemed to show up when she wanted most to be rid of him. "Oh I was just wondering if you enjoyed yourself today." "Actually I did," Caroline responded, "though some of the company was not very pleasing," she retorted. "Well I'm glad," Damon said. "Don't you have some poor person to terrorize or some girl to seduce?" Caroline was getting aggravated with this guy. "Nope, just you Blondie." 'Great now his nickname has stuck.' "Well I hope I've proved that I'm definitely, 100 % _not_ interested." Caroline said as she started to walk away. "There's something you may like to know." Caroline stopped and turned around staring at him. "Now why would **YOU** have **ANYTHING** that would interest me?" Caroline asked. "Well it would do you well to know that my brother in there, ya know the one who was all over Elena?" Did Caroline just hear a tint of jealousy in his voice? "Well..he is a vampire too. And he has a history of well…losing control." Wait. Did Caroline just hear right? There are _MORE_ vampires? In her _CLASSROOM_? "What do you mean 'lose control?'" Caroline was curious now. "I mean have you ever heard of the 'Ripper of Montorae'?" That name rang a bell. "Yes I have. But he's been dead for 90 years. Surely Stefan wasn't…" Damon's nod said it all. "You mean Stefan is…was…the Ripper?" "WAS. But even the slightest bit of human blood could cause him to lose control." "Oh you have no place to speak of 'control.' Last I checked YOU were the one who left rotting bodies in the woods," Caroline said. "Be that as it may," Damon responded, "I just thought I should warn you, in case anything _WORSE_ happens." And with that Damon sped off to do God knows what. But Caroline didn't care what Damon was doing, all she could think about was Stefan. With Elena. Who he, at any time, could kill. This just made her job much harder.

When she finally got home, Caroline ate some 'dinner' and went to sit on her deck. Enjoying the sound of animals and rivers she didn't even notice the other presence beside her. Only their voice awoke her from her relaxation. "Hello, Caroline." The voice made Caroline jump. "Oh, Elena! You startled me." Elena started to walk towards her, not acting like 'Elena' at all. "Elena?" "Guess again." No. It can't be. Isn't she supposed to be in a tomb somewhere? Yet here she was. "Katerina?" "Bingo."

**OH A CLIFFHANGER! I'm so excited with how this story is going. I hope I havent caused anyone any confusion and if I have please tell me and I will change whatever should be. SO I figured Caroline should find out about Stefan. She had a suspicion about him in the beginning and I wanted Damon, the biggest pest, to confirm it for her. Also I thought 'why not throw Katherine right about...now.' I'll cover how she got out of the tomb Monday. SO Here you have chapter 7! I won't be updating tomorrow because it's my birthday tomorrow and I'll be busy with festivities. So please review and follow! Love you all! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline couldn't believe it. Katerina should be in a tomb somewhere, yet here she was standing right in front of her. "God, Caroline, I was hoping we would have a pleasant reunion. You know talk, laugh, and reminisce. Like old friends usually do." Katerina said with that sly look in her eye, the one she always had.

"We are not _friends," _Caroline replied, "in fact, we are anything but…"

Katerina approached her, "Oh come on, how long as it been? 500 years? Let's bury that old hatchet."

Caroline was a lot smarter than this, '_first important things'_ she thought. "How _exactly _did you get out, Katerina?" Caroline asked. Last she had heard Katerina was in a tomb, after being found out as a Vampire.

Katerina was quite a popular one in the Vampire social circle, so her demise was the height of conversation. "It's _Katherine_ now and out of where?"

'Let's add stupid to the list of things that could describe _Katherine_' Caroline thought Katerina's new name with sarcasm. "Pretty name" Caroline whispered.

_Katherine _decided to ignore it. "Oh yes the tomb. Well you know, it's easy to escape from a place, if you've never been in it." Katherine may have had her moments of being completely clueless, but she knew how to be sneaky.

"What do you mean _never been in it?" _Caroline was starting to get annoyed with Katerina. She was nothing but trouble. The sooner she left the better.

"Just what I said, Caroline. It was all a ploy. I made a deal with some Lockwood guy, he agreed if I gave him something, he would help me to fake my death," Katherine explained as she plopped herself on Caroline's couch.

_Lockwood? An ancestor of Tyler's I suppose. Does that means that she was here?_ "So you're saying that you _bribed _a human, for your own safety?" Caroline was appalled. This woman sitting before her was truly a selfish, despicable, creature.

"Yes," Katherine responded with the obvious fake innocence of a kid.

"Why are you here _Katherine_? Don't you have some other town to terrorize, or someone else to annoy?" Caroline asked. She wanted her gone, quickly.

"I heard you were in town and…" Katherine saw that Caroline wasn't buying it. Caroline '_bitch, please' _face couldn't be more obvious. "Fine, the truth is that I came here to see some old friends of mine."

Caroline was shocked, saying "_You_ have friends?"

Katherine looked at her, clearly offended, and responded, "Oh and you have _so_ many?" Caroline had to give Katherine a point on that. Caroline didn't have friends, only her students, if they could be considered friends.

"Who are these so spoken friends of yours?" Caroline was actually curious, if Katherine had friends here, she betted they had to be Vampires.

"Oh just your neighbors."

"You mean the Salvatores?" Caroline wanted to make sure she had heard right.

"Yes, the ones," Katherine replied.

"How do you know them?" Caroline asked.

"Oh let's just say we ran into each other about 150 years ago. Give or take some years."

Shocked, Caroline thought that Damon and Stefan had _a lot _of explaining to do. Anyone associating with _her _are two things: either out of their mind or madly in love. Katherine had a way with people like that. _That must be a Petrova thing._

Katherine, obviously had other plans.

"Would you excuse me? I just remembered I have to be somewhere."

Caroline wanted to get to the Salvatore's before Katherine did. She had to. "Oh, I'll come with you!" Katherine got up to go out following the blonde vampire when Caroline stopped her. "No, you know what? I prefer if you stay here." Caroline said with force in her voice.

Katherine may be a little airheaded, but she knew better than to stand up to an Original. "Fine," Katherine relented.

"And I'll take this. Just in case." Caroline said as she speedily removed Katherine's daylight bracelet.

"You're going to keep me locked up here?" Katherine asked.

"Well, I can't really have you running around town and eating people right? Also I don't trust your '_I'm here to see friends story'_ so until you tell me what you're really after you will stay here."

Katherine got brave, too brave for a moment and approached Caroline, "You could just compel it out of me, or have you grown soft since your wild days?"

Caroline went off then, and before Katherine knew it she was pinned against the wall by Caroline. "Oh I can assure you that I may have more control, but I most certainly have not gone soft. And if I _wanted_ to, I would compel you. Challenge me again Katerina, even the tiniest bit, and I won't hesitate to do something I haven't done in a _long_ time. Understood?"

Katherine choked a weak '_yes_' and with that Caroline left. The Salvatore brothers had _a lot _of explaining to do.

**There you have it! Chapter 8! First of all I want to say a HUGE thank you to my beta Rose Jean Black for helping me out. :) Also, sorry for the wait. Finals are here and I promise I'll have more time to write when this week is over. **

**About this chapter. I wanted to show that Caroline and Katherine are not on good terms. And if you can guess why...go right ahead ;) Don't forget to review and follow! Thanks my lovelies :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline ran as if her life depended on it to the Salvatore's. She didn't even bother to knock as she had already been invited in. And **this** was urgent. After she got in, practically kicking down the front door, Caroline hollered, "DAMON!"

And just like that, he appeared almost waltzing. "Well, back so…"

Damon's words were cut off by the scene before him: his front door hanging by a hinge and a very, very angry blonde vampire, who just happened to be stronger, faster, and scarier than him.

Before he could say anything else, Stefan walked in. "Caroline? What's going on?" Stefan asked, thinking maybe if he talked in a slow, calming tone Caroline would calm down.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you can tell me. Ever hear of a certain vampire named Katerina? Or you may know her as _Katherine_?" Caroline responded.

Her suspicions were confirmed.

Stefan and Damon looked from Caroline to each other and back. They turned a shade paler than usual. "Katherine? What do you know about her?" Damon asked. Last time he or Stefan had heard or seen of her was about 145 years ago.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. And Stefan you can stop pretending because I know that you are vampire here, just like your brother. So why don't you two start talking. Now." No one hates secrets more than Caroline. Especially when they could endanger the lives of innocent people.

If the Salvatore brothers were smart, they would tell her every single detail of their experience with Katerina.

After fixing their front door and bringing out their strongest bottle of bourbon, the Salvatores told Caroline their story. Stefan started the story telling: "It was 1864. The Civil War was still raging. Though most people lost everything, our family was wealthy and our father, Giuseppe, was a well-known man. That's when _Katherine_ came." Stefan said her name as if it was venom.

Caroline could tell he blamed her for what he was. And he was right. She _was_ to blame. Suddenly, Caroline felt a little sympathy for Stefan. She couldn't help wondering how was Stefan like before he turned.

Damon had to interrupt her thoughts, "Alright brother, just skip to the end. I'm pretty sure Caroline can figure out the rest."

Caroline turned towards him and said, "Actually I'd like to hear what he has to say if you don't mind." That was Caroline Code for '_Let him talk and if you interrupt again I'll snap your neck._' Apparently Damon was smart enough to get the message and decided _not _to throw his retort to Caroline. "Please, Stefan continues. And leave nothing out of the story. It's very important that you tell me everything."

Stefan sighed and continued, "Damon was away serving in the Confederate Army and I was home. Too young to join in. If I'd have known then, what I know now, I would've faked my age and joined with Damon. Anyway, she came. Her story was that the Yankees had burned down her home and her family had died, so she came to stay with us."

Stefan paused, almost as if he was resurrecting memories he had tried so _hard _to forget. _I know how that feels, friend. _

"I soon became _attached_ to her. So did she. Damon soon returned from the war. I guess all the fighting became boring for him. When he met her, he also grew _attached_ to her. We both fell in love with her."

Okay, this was not what Caroline was expecting. She was hoping they would just say they met her and she turned them, not that they fell in love with her.

Stefan continued, "Our family was one of the founding families in Mystic Falls. There had been rumors of '_blood drinkers' _going around and with Katherine feeding from people around our father grew suspicious. One night while _we_, Katherine and I, were together," Stefan looked as if he was going to be sick, "our father had made sure I had vervein in my sistem. When Katheine fed from me, she ingested the vervain. She was paralyzed and my father turned her over to the town."

"I think I can figure out the rest," Caroline said, "so she fed from you, compelled you, made you feed from her, and in defending her, because you both loved her _so_ much, you died. Am I right?"

Their silence was all the answer Caroline needed.

"And you thought she was in a tomb?"

"Yes." Damon was the one who answered. "I came back to free her."

It was Stefan's turn to be stoned, "And why would you want to do that?!" he was almost yelling

"Because I still love her!" Damon shouted.

And that was the beginning of an _extremely_ awkward silence. After a few moments Caroline said, "Well I can save you a _whole_ lot of trouble. Katerina, meaning _Katherine, _is **not** in the tomb." They both turned, shocked by what she just said. "In fact she is at my house as we speak."

"Let me see her." They both said at the same time.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Caroline replied.

"Wait, how do _you _know her?" Damon asked.

"Yes, you kept calling her, what was it, Katerina?" Stefan joined in.

"I don't believe that's relevant to this situation. Right now, all you need to know is that she is dangerous and cannot be trusted."

"You can't keep me away from her," Damon stated. His voice had an authoritative tone Caroline didn't really take kindly to. Right now she gave the orders, no questions asked.

"Oh, but I can. And I am." And with that Caroline turned to leave, only to be blocked by Damon.

"What makes you think that I'll listen to you? Or trust you?"

"Because Damon, you forget, I know something about you that the town doesn't. We wouldn't want that secret to get out now do we?" Caroline looked over at Stefan who had a questioning look on his face. "And I can see your dear brother has no idea what I'm talking about either. So, unless you want all hell to rain on you, and I can make that happen, you will make no effort to see Katerina. Do I make myself clear?" She dared Damon to say or do anything against her.

"Clear as water."

"Good, I'm happy we understand each other! Thank you so much for filling me in. I believe I have all the information I need. Have a good day."

And Caroline left, leaving the Salvatores to fight amongst themselves over a girl who didn't even truly love them.

_It's a Petrova thing, I suppose._

Caroline decided to take her time getting back home. If Katherine was smart, she staid right where Caroline told her to. It was dark when she returned, and upon entering her house, she noticed it was quiet.

A little too quiet.

"Katherine?!"

_She had better be here._

"KATERINA!"

No sign of her. Caroline cursed herself for not compelling Katerina to stay inside. She spotted something on her table, a note saying:

_Yeah, you should've compelled me._

_Here I am, challenging you._

_Good luck,_

_Katerina._

**OKAY! So here is chapter 9! We have Katherine being KATHERINE...and now we know the Salvatore's link to her. Yes, I know another cliffhanger. Please dont hate me for it. Considering that I'm on break for the next 3 week I'll be back to posting chapters more regularly. Just want to let you guys know a certain Original will be making an appearance within the next chapter! ;) have fun figuring out who it is :) Enjoy and review! Thank you my lovelies! :)))**


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline crumpled the note in her hand. To say she was angry was an understatement. She was _furious_, like _going-to-kill- someone_-furious. Luckily for Caroline though, she had Katherine's daylight bracelet. Meaning she could only be out for at least several more hours and then the sun will rise and Caroline will find her. That's granted.

After having a blood bag, Caroline sat and waited. Waited for a sound. A snap of a twig. A scream of a victim. _Anything_ to point her to Katherine.

Sure she could go now and run herself ragged looking for Katherine, but Caroline didn't work that way. She waited for someone to give themselves away before she pursued them. As she sat there waiting, her mind started to wander.

She thought about what Damon and Stefan asked how she knew Katerina from days past. What made Caroline hate her so much.

It all went back to 1492.

About 500 years ago.

_Caroline had been nervous about tonight. She wasn't what many would call the social type. Yet, there she was dressed and ready to attend to a gathering of the Mikaelson family, of whom she was apart of. Not by blood, but by love. Ever since she had turned, she had stayed with them. She didn't have to, but she knew she needed them, and they needed her. Lord, she was nervous. Really nervous._

_All day long Elijah had been raving about a young lady who was coming tonight. A girl called '_Katerina_.' What a name that was. But, this was the happiest Elijah had seemed in a while, so Caroline was willing to meet her for his sake. _

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Caroline, are you ready?" Elijah, always volunteering to be Caroline's escort. Sometimes he would come for her, but as of late he was busy with something. He wouldn't tell her what. Only Elijah knew, and Caroline knew better than to ask Elijah to tell her. The sacred bond of brotherhood was valued more than a secret kept from Caroline. _

_And she always found out was it was sooner or later. "Yes, Elijah. Please come in." _

_Elijah, in a gentlemanly way, slowly opened the door. What he saw made him smile. "Caroline, you look lovely as always." _

_Caroline was wearing a red gown and her hair fell across her shoulders. She had flowers woven into her hair and a simple necklace graced her neck. Her daylight ring was the only jewelry she had on besides that. _

_"Thank you, Elijah" Caroline said. _

_She adored seeing Elijah smile. He was always the sensible, quiet one who didn't smile very much, so if Caroline had to dress pretty for him to smile, she would do that everyday. _

_"Well, let's be on our way shall we?" _

_And they went off to the ball._

_'__That stupid ball__, _the present Caroline thought.

_After a few minutes of drinking and talking to a few people they knew, Caroline and Elijah separated. Elijah must've spotted Katerina. He really seemed to like her, and Caroline wanted to meet her. Maybe she and Katerina would become friends. For a limited time that is, unless she was a vampire them time couldn't be limited. _

_ Caroline saw Elijah coming toward her with a brunette in tow. Elijah's built frame blocked the rest of her._

_"Caroline, I would like for you to meet Katerina," Elijah introduced them. _

_Then Caroline got a look at her._

No. No, no, no, no, no. This is impossible. 

_"I'm honored to meet you Lady Caroline." _

_"Nice to meet you too, Katerina" _

_Caroline was giving Elijah _the_ look. The look that asked without words if he had gotten out of his mind. Elijah responded with his own look that said 'please, remain calm. I know what you're thinking, but breath Caroline'._

_After having a staring contest with Elijah, Caroline sensed him. Elijah had told him all about Katerina. Now Caroline knew why: she was a Petrova. And not just any Petrova. The one who would break this bloody curse and allow all of his dreams to come true. _

_"Katerina, may I present, the Lord Niklaus." _

_Niklaus bowed and kissed her hand. And Caroline knew exactly what thoughts were running through his mind: the doppelganger, the curse, potential, future. Then his voice awoke her from her thoughts, saying, _

_"Katerina, a pleasure. But Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus."_

_After the introductions, Caroline took Elijah aside "Are you insane" she was yelling at him, more than speaking. "You brought her here knowing full well what would happen?"_

_ Elijah rested his hand on Caroline's arm trying to calm her down._

_"Yes, I did. But, please, believe me when I say I am trying to persuade Niklaus not to kill her." _

_Caroline couldn't help but chuckle. Elijah was a good man, but one of his downfalls was carrying false hope. "You really expect him to listen?" Caroline asked. _

_"Stranger things have happened Caroline. But until I can get through to him, please watch her, protect her. Do whatever you can to insure her safety. For now." _

_Then it hit Caroline. "You fancy her." _

_It wasn't a question. It was a fact. Elijah looked down to his feet in shame. He was never one to let his feelings lie bear in front of anyone, except Caroline. And she knew him better than anyone, well anyone except his brother. "Just please, Caroline, keep an eye on her." _

_Caroline nodded in agreement. "But we don't have long. It's only a week until the next full moon." _

_"Yes, I know." _

_And with that Elijah walked away. Caroline felt very sorry for him. He finally found love, and it would soon be taken away from him. Caroline did not doubt Elijah's ability to speak to Niklaus. But she knew that when Niklaus wanted something even Elijah couldn't change him out of his mind. _

A knock on her front door awoke Caroline from her memories. When she opened the door and saw a man, hidden deep in the shadows.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, Caroline."

_No._

"It's been a long, _long_ time." Luckily any word in Caroline's mind would not escape her mouth. Even with so many things so say she felt as if the only words she could say was his name. "Elijah"

**Here you have chapter 10! Not just one original appeared but TWO! so please leave your thoughts, comments, concerns, and follow! Thank you my lovelies :)**


	11. Chapter 11

No. She must be dreaming. Elijah. _Elijah_ is here. At her doorstep. She hadn't seen him since the night that she left.

He just stood there. Waiting to be invited in. _Still the gentleman_. She didn't know what he was there for though. Elijah may have been close to Caroline, but he had seen him with those who betrayed his family. He showed no mercy. So Caroline decided against inviting him in until she knew why he was here.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked. She was still trying to process if he was really there or not.

Elijah chuckled. He remembered Caroline being forever cautious about everything. Who she spoke to. Who she invited into her home. _Still_, he thought_, she hasn't changed a bit_.

"I heard you resided here. I thought maybe you'd like to talk," said Elijah. He hoped she would let him in. They had _a lot_ to discuss.

"No why are you _here, _in Mystic Falls?" Caroline hoped to get straight to the point. No beating around the bush.

"If you would invite me in I'll gladly tell you everything," Elijah responded. Then he thought, maybe she was afraid. But Caroline was never afraid. Nervous, maybe, but _never_ afraid. "I promise, no harm will come to you. I have no quarrel with you, Caroline."

Caroline looked deep into his eyes. Elijah had lied to her twice, in her entire lifetime. And she could tell both times when he was lying to her. She saw nothing but honesty in his eyes.

"Come in," she said. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, Caroline embraced him. Elijah was never one for affection, so the hug took him off guard. It took a couple of moments for him to return the embrace, as short lived as it was. "I've missed you so much, Elijah." Caroline said, beaming. It had been so long since she had seen someone from her 'family.'

"And I, you," Elijah said. He gave a small smile, and shrugged off his coat.

After Caroline had offered him a seat, she began to ask questions. Where had Elijah been. What had he done these past 5 centuries. And Elijah asked her the same questions.

After discussing the past 500 years of their life, Elijah said "I'll tell you why I'm here, Caroline." Caroline braced herself. She had forgotten to ask why he was here. After she invited him, she really didn't care. All she could think of was that he was here. And it was good to have her old friend back.

"Alright, tell me," Caroline said.

"One of the reasons I came was because I heard you were here. Someone in my inner circle told me, and I just had to see you." This made Caroline smile. He actually missed her. He cared about her. He would never say those words out loud, but Caroline knew without him saying it. That's how her and Elijah were. Content with no words, they just _knew_.

"But that's not the main reason." Wait. The MAIN reason? There's something else?

"One of my contacts told me of a Petrova that was here."

_No. No no no no no no no no. Not again. _Caroline thought. But she displayed a cool, calm face, even though her mind was going a million miles an hour.

"It that so?" was all she could think to say.

"Yes," Elijah replied, "and my contacts are _never_ wrong." That was Elijah's way of saying, _please don't play dumb and act like you don't know what I'm talking about._

He knew she knew. That's why he came here. Not to visit. To get information.

Caroline decided to play a little game of her own. "You're right. There is a Petrova here. In fact it's one that you and I know very, _very _well." Elijah looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face, then he realized. _She_ was here.

"Katerina?" Elijah asked. "Yes, but she goes by Katherine now. Maybe that's who your _contact _was speaking of. Otherwise, there is no doppelganger here." _Please buy it, please buy it,_ Caroline prayed to whatever higher Power that there was that Elijah would believe her. And apparently…he did.

"Where is she?" By now Elijah had gotten up from his seat and started pacing the floor.

"That's it, I sort of…lost her," Caroline explained. Elijah looked at her and said, with an edge to his voice, "you _lost_ her?"

"Well, technically, it all depends on how you define 'lost.' She was here. I had her. I left. I took her daylight bracelet. And I returned and she was gone. But don't worry, there's only a couple more hours til sunrise and she'll be either burnt to a crisp, which personally I wouldn't mind, or she run for shelter and I'll find her," Caroline said.

"And you didn't compel her?" Elijah couldn't believe it. A thousand years on this earth, and Caroline hadn't changed. She hated free will being taken away. But in Katerina- _Katherine's_- case, she should've compelled her.

"Yeah, I decided against it, but when I came back and found this goodbye note she left me, I realized I should've followed instinct." Caroline said as she handed the note to Elijah.

He read the note and chucked.

Caroline stood there, gaping at Elijah, and snatched the note out of his hand saying, "What's so funny?"

Elijah looked at her and said, "Oh nothing, some things just never change."

Caroline and Elijah stood there staring at each other. She had missed him. His voice. Him being her moral compass. But sometimes, life has a way of throwing things at you. To where you have to leave even the people you care about most.

It was Elijah who broke the connection first. Caroline felt a loneliness when he did. Like a part of her that she had just gotten back, was being ripped away all over again.

"I'd best be off," Elijah said, gathering his coat.

"Please, come by any time. I'll be here for a while," Caroline told him. She didn't want him to leave, but knew that he had to. Elijah wasn't a very emotional person, and when he was, it poured out of him and didn't stop. So he chose to keep his emotions locked up inside. Caroline understood that about Elijah. She knew him better than anyone else, except Niklaus.

"I'll remember that," Elijah said, and with that he was gone.

A lonely tear fell down Caroline's cheek. A tear that said how happy she was to see him and how sad she was to see him go. So she went back to waiting on Katherine and remembering the night she had left. The night she said goodbye to Elijah, her home, her family, and _him_.

_It had been a week since she had met Katerina, and Caroline hated her. She hated what she had done to Elijah. She was like the last Petrova. Sadistic and a user. A user of men and a divider of brothers. _

_And she had wronged Caroline also. Caroline could tell from the moment Katerina had met Niklaus, she was attracted to him. That's the way he was. Women flew to him like a moth to a flame. Except Caroline. _

_Caroline knew who he was, and she loved him for it. Yes, she __**loved **__him and not in the 'sisterly' way either. She loved him through everything, the pain his father inflicted on him, turning into Vampires, him turning into what he was. She loved him for what and who he was. No change. She never understood why, but love doesn't have to be understood, it's the most beautiful and painful thing in the world, that's all that needed to be understood. _

_Caroline wasn't stupid. She knew what Katerina and Niklaus were doing at night. When the darkness came and everyone slept. She heard everything. And pain worse than any stake pierced through her heart. The pain saying that it wasn't __**her.**__ Caroline had been second choice to everyone. Her mother, her family, and now to the man she loved. _

_There was one person who hadn't put her second, and that was her father. The man who put her life above his own, and in doing that, she had lost him. Sometimes she would lay awake at night and remember her father. The songs he used to sing to her, the way he told her she was special. And those memories reminded her of her humanity._

_The night of the full moon was upon them. Elijah had been unsuccessful in persuading Niklaus to change his mind. Somehow, Caroline knew that Elijah would not be successful, that's why she wasn't surprised when he had come to her to let her know. _

_Caroline knocked on his bedroom door. Niklaus was preparing for the sacrifice and asked not to be disturbed, but he always bent his own rule from Caroline. _

_"Tonight is the night," he said. He had been waiting for this for 500 years. He could finally be what he was destined to be: a true hybrid._

_"Yes, it is," Caroline replied. She wasn't excited about tonight. Three people would lose their lives ,though one of them Caroline had convinced herself she could do without. Her thoughts were broken by guards yelling and Niklaus' bedroom door being banged on._

_Niklaus opened the door and asked, "what's going on?" The guard replied, afraid for his life, "the doppelganger, my Lord, she's escaped. And she's stolen the moonstone"_

_Caroline watched in horror as Niklaus ripped the guards heart out. His anger overtaking him, he rushed at Caroline and had her pinned to the wall. His hand gripping her throat. "What have you done?!" he screamed in her face. His grip getting tighter and tighter._

_"Niklaus," Caroline croaked out," you're hurting me." And suddenly she saw his eyes soften and he loosened his grip on her. He still had her pinned to the wall, and before anything else could be said, Elijah came in pulling Niklaus off Caroline._

_Elijah, after asking Caroline if she was alright, was next pinned to the wall. Caroline heard Niklaus threatening Elijah if he did not find Katerina. Elijah left them alone then. _

_Niklaus started pacing the room. He started getting frantic. Caroline grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him slightly._

_"Niklaus! Listen, we will find her and then you can have this curse lifted off of you," Caroline said, hoping to sooth him._

_He pushed her away, shouting "Then I can finally be rid of you! And Elijah and everyone else. I'll build my army so big that no one will ever stand against me!" _

_Caroline was frightened. This was not the man she loved. This man was a monster. But maybe she can help him. _

_"Do you really mean that? Do you think that you would've made it this far in life without me or Elijah? On your own? Can you honestly say that there is no place in your heart for your family? No place for __**me**__?"_

_It was then Caroline realized she was crying. Crying out her emotional turmoil. Her love for him poured down her cheeks, and he watched it happen._

_"I believe I'd have managed just fine," Niklaus said with spite. _

_Caroline couldn't believe it. She was stupid to think that maybe, just maybe, he could feel something for her. " I can't do this anymore. I've stayed with you all these years. I've loved you through __**everything**__ and you don't even care."_

_She started walking toward the door and was grabbed by Niklaus. His face was inches away from hers. _

_"If you leave now, you'll become my enemy," he said. He tried frightening her into staying. He didn't want her to go. The thought of her leaving put a pang into his dead heart. But she stood her ground._

_"I think that's all we are destined to be. Choose your hybrids over your family, over __**me. **__May your spite be the death of you, see if I care."_

_He let her go. She stopped and turned around, searing this moment into her memory. The only moment she saw Niklaus confused and broken since he was human. _

_"May you be happy in the life you've chosen, __**Klaus."**_

_And that night she was gone. Not saying goodbye to anyone. Just leaving. And she cried tears of agony as her heart shattered. _

When Caroline's mind broke back into the present it was dawn. She hadn't noticed she had been crying. _Memories. Bloody memories._

After wiping off her face and having some blood she set out to find Katherine, and **this** time, there would be compelling.

Elijah watched as Caroline left her house that morning. He hadn't bought her Katherine story for one second. He knew there was a doppelganger here. A human one. And he was going to find her. One way or another.

**SO here is chapter 11! I know, lots of emotions, and it's longer than most of my chapters. over 2000 words! I put some Klaroline and Carolijah (friendship COMPLETELY) in here. So consider this my New Years gift to YOU! Thank you everyone for following and reviewing. You all are amazing!  
I know you're wondering why Caroline called Niklaus "KLAUS" at the end. NIklaus is a term of endearment for Caroline. When she called him Klaus, she saw nothing endearing, she saw someone she didn't even know. **

**AND I used "Rebekah" quotes from the actual SHOW. Those all are owned by Julie Plec and her group of minions who won't give us the Klaroline we CRAVE! **

**Also, Caroline may appear vulnerable to some in this chapter. I did that on purpose. If you remember in the show Caroline (the REAL one) wasn't strong until she became a vampire. I wanted to depict a "vulnerable Caroline" in this chapter. In my story she doesn't become strong STRONG until she is on her own. In previous chapters you see her remembering who she used to be. Someone who didn't care. Basically a female "Ripper Stefan" without the "Ripper" part. Instead of having a "Lexi" Caroline had herself. So she built up from there. SO I wanted to erase any confusion or thoughts that say "Caroline is weak and vulnerable" from your minds! I want to show what MAKES her strong. How she becomes strong and overcomes her weaknesses. That will be displayed in later chapters.**

**AND I wanted to show how close ELijah and Caroline were. I depict them as the brother/sister/best friends type. I hope you liked the part where Elijah can see right through Caroline. ;) **

**OKAY done! Love you all! follow and review! Thank you my lovelies ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline had been walking around for what felt like hours. No sign of Katherine. But she hasn't come across any bodies, so that was a good sign. She had her ears open and she was ready for anything.

Katherine was an airhead, but she wasn't completely stupid. She knew how to fight and if Caroline had to, she'd fight Katherine into leaving. Leaving. That reminded her again of that night. The night she left.

_She had been riding through the woods for a while now. She could still hear the guards and the running all around her. She still didn't believe she had done it. She had left. The only family she had. Her dearest Elijah. And the man she loved. Well, the man that she used to know._

_Caroline was on her way to Rose's house. Rose was a vampire Caroline had grown to call friend since she had met her. Rose was wild a carefree, and Caroline admired that about her . She also had a friend, Trevor, who was turned along with Rose._

_As she got to Roses house, she heard something going on inside. It sounded like an argument going on between Rose, Trevor and..Katerina?__** Why was she here? Did they know her? Oh no. She was here. She had ran here hoping to escape, and Klaus' guards were so close by.**_

_Caroline knocked on the door and everything quieted down. Rose answered, but wouldn't let Caroline in. Like she was hiding something. Or afraid._

_"Don't worry, Rose. I'm not here to find Katerina, though I must say this is a strange place to hide." Caroline said. Rose responded, "you're not looking for her?" She stared in disbelief at Caroline. Caroline. The loyal friend, family member, whatever she was to the Mikaelsons, had left them?_

_"No, Rose. You have my word. Please let me inside." Even though Caroline __**hated**__ Katerina, she wasn't about to turn her over to Klaus. This was no long her problem._

_And Rose let her in. Caroline had never lied to her before, why should she start now?_

_Caroline walked in to find Trevor hovering in a corner. "Trevor, I'm not here to hurt anyone. Where is Katerina?" Trevor nodded his head towards the closed door. Caroline smelt blood. Katerina's blood. She must've injured herself running here. Caroline thought. "She's resting," Trevor said._

_"She can't stay here long. The guards and Klaus are right behind you. It won't be long before they come for her," Caroline said. The look she got from Rose let her know that she already knew the inevitable and that she couldn't hide Katerina for long._

_Trevor looked extremely distressed for Katerina. He must've fallen under her spell too, though Caroline. The Petrova's, though having no line of witches in their bloodline, had a spell they they cast on every man that crossed paths with them. And they knew it too._

_"I offered her my blood to heal her," said Rose. She wasn't going to let Klaus find his doppelgänger with a gash in her side._

_"You did __**what**__?" Caroline asked with a bite. Rose offered her blood knowing Katerina would die?_

_Then they heard a thud in Katerina's room. No, they found her. Rose, Trevor and Caroline ran into the room to find Katerina dangling from the ceiling. Not knowing what dying after consuming Vampire blood does. The only thought that crossed Caroline's mind was__** oh no**__._

Caroline's flashback was broken with the sound of leaves rushing and twigs breaking. Someone was here with her. And she had a feeling who it was.

"Hello Caroline," Katherine said in her sly way, "I see you finally caught up to me."

Caroline turned around saying, "yes it seems I-wait, how are you in the sun?" Caroline took her bracelet. She shouldn't be able to walk in the daylight. Yet here she was, in front of her. Wonderful.

"Well you see, Caroline, I've learned over the years to be one step ahead. You always should have a backup bracelet, a back up witch, and a backup plan," Katherine said with her wicked smile. Caroline truly hated her. She must've gotten brave over the years, because Katherine used to be deathly afraid of any Original. Literally.

"I see," Caroline responded. She wanted to kill her, God she wanted to kill her.

"And what exactly is your plan, Katherine? And don't give me 'just passing through' because I already made sure your _**friends**_ won't be seeing you."

Katherine took on a serious look, saying "you spoke to the Salvatore's?"

Was that concern Caroline heard in Katherine's voice? "Yes I did. Turns out they hate you as much as I do," Caroline smirked.

Katherine looked a little hurt after hearing Caroline say that, but she covered it up quickly with one of her award winning grins.

"I see you've had company. Elijah and you seem rather _cosy_," Katherine said. She knew bringing up the past would set Caroline on edge. Maybe bruise her pride a bit. Just a bit.

"So now you spy on people," Caroline retorted.

"Not people Caroline, just you. I'm sure Elijah being here and me popping up brings back some sad memories for you. You haven't see Elijah in what? The same amount of time since you've seen me? It must be hard to look into his eyes and see all the hurt there. And Klaus too. You're probably thinking of him. Didn't you love him at some point in time? It's a shame you didn't stick around, because he could be quite pleasing. In every...single...way...poss-"

Katherine's words were cut off by Caroline's fist. Next Katherine knew she was being hurled to the ground and Caroline was on top of her. Holding a stake in her hands. Katherine hit the stake away and had Caroline pinned to the ground. Katherine's efforts were useless seeing as Caroline was the stronger and faster Vampire who had Katherine against a tree and had retrieved the stake before she could blink.

Before Caroline could thrust it Katherine's heart she was interrupted by her name being called.

"Caroline! Caroline don't kill her!" It was Damon. And _Stefan_?

"And give me one good reason why not?" Caroline asked. Her grip in Katherine had tightened to where Katherine couldn't go anywhere if she tried.

"Because Elena is missing," Stefan spoke up.

"Missing? As in _nowhere to be found _missing?" Caroline wanted be sure.

"No, Barbie. a completely different kind of 'missing' "Damon said with sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

Caroline turned noticing that neither of the Salvatore's would look at Katherine. _She must've really gotten to you boys._

She growled and threw the stake to the ground. She had Katherine's neck by both hands and looked her right in the eyes saying, " I may have some faults, but at least I can close my eyes every night and wake up every morning know that I'm not a filthy-minded _**harlot**_ like you. _Trust_ me, if it wasn't for these two coming in at the last moment, you'd be _dead_. Now I want you to listen closely. You're going to go back to my house and stay there. You won't even think about leaving until I return. Got it?" Caroline used her compulsion with everything that she had. Apparently it worked because Katherine nodded in a daze and went straight for Caroline's house.

After Katherine had left, Damon asked, " what was the girl-fight about?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Now what makes you so sure Elena is _missing_?" Caroline asked.

"She texted me earlier saying she was on her way to your house. She wanted to see if you'd go out for breakfast with her. When I tried texting her again, she wouldn't answer. I called and her phone was off. We went to her house and saw she wasnt there. Then we heard your little to-do in the woods and knew she wasn't with you and-"

Caroline held up her hand stopping Stefan from going any further. "I have a feeling who she might be with."

"Who?" They both asked.

"His name is Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson. He is an Original Vampire. Like me."

Stefan and Damon both looked at her in awe.

"An Original?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know him?"

"Is he dangerous?"

"What does he want with her?"

Caroline sighed. "I think it's about time you both knew about me."

**And...SCENE! WOW two chapters in one night! And all for New Years too! hope you all enjoyed this! **

**i was asked for Caroline to be bad-*** and stuff so I hope this is good for y'all. For NOW. Also I wanted to depict a "what if" caroline was there to witness Katerina turn? Kind of struck me as a good idea, but YOU'RE the people who get to tell me if it was or wasn't. **

**And a cliffhanger. I probably won't be posting the next chapter til tomorrow night/Wednesday morning. SO enjoy, leave your thoughts, comments, concerns! Review and follow and HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LOVELIES! ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

"So, you're saying you're a thousand year old Vampire? Who was turned by a witch somewhere in the 10th century?" Stefan asked. Caroline had told them both her story and how she knew Elijah. She didn't go into much detail after that.

"What does this Elijah person want with Elena?" Damon asked. He was truly concerned for Elena's safety.

"She is what's known as a Petrova doppelganger. Petrova is the name of her bloodline. Katherine is also a Petrova. That's why Katherine and Elena look identical," Caroline explained.

"What does he want with a doppelganger?" Stefan asked.

"I believe he is going to turn her over to a man named Klaus. Klaus needs the doppelganger to lift a curse."

"What curse?" Damon and Stefan asked at the same time.

Caroline turned around in a huff, "I can't go into all the details. Right now all you need to know is that Elena cannot fall into Klaus' hands. It'll be catastrophic for everyone."

"And how do we know you aren't some accomplice of Elijah's? Leading us into a trap that would kill Elena and the both of us?" Damon asked. He always had his suspicions about Caroline.

"Because if I were, I would've gone ahead and saved Elijah the trouble in killing you," Caroline said. These guys had no _idea_ what she could do.

"Now, how do we find her?" Caroline asked.

"I think I know a way," Stefan responded.

They made there way to Bonnie's house. _Bonnie? How could she help? _Caroline thought.

They knocked on the door and Bonnie answered. She saw Stefan and Damon and knew right there was a combination for trouble. But why was Miss Forbes with them?

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We need your help. Elena has been kidnapped and we know you have a way to find her," Damon said.

Caroline looked from Bonnie to the Salvatores then back at Bonnie. "What do you mean you have a way?" she asked Bonnie.

"Oh you didn't know? Turns out Judgy here is a witch." Damon said.

_A witch? Bonnie BENNETT? A Bennett witch? _Caroline thought, trying to process everything.

"You mean a Bennett witch? A very _powerful _line of witches?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. But I don't know if I'll be able to actual use the locator spell. I'll need her blood. Or blood from a relative," Bonnie explained.

"Well that leaves Little Gilbert," said Damon. Caroline noticed that Stefan wasn't saying much. _He must be very worried, or extra broody today._

Caroline, Damon, Stefan and Bonnie walked over to the Gilbert house. They all walked in, but when Caroline got to the threshold she was blocked. _I haven't been invited in yet._

"Miss Forbes?" Bonnie looked at her in disbelief. "No, you can't be," Bonnie said. Then she took Caroline's hand and said, "what's happened to you?"

"It's a long story, but trust me when I say I'm on your side. So please ask Jeremy to invite me in," Caroline said.

Just then Jeremy saw Caroline. Oblivious to what just happened he said, "Caroline. Hey! Come on in."

Caroline walked in, happy that Jeremy didn't notice anything that happened between her and Bonnie.

Caroline watched as Damon, Stefan and Bonnie explained everything to Jeremy. Bonnie performed the locator spell and found Elena just outside the Richmond line.

"We've got her. Let's go," Damon said. Caroline followed closely behind, but was stopped when Bonnie said, "just so we're clear, I'm doing this for Elena. So don't think I'm some safety net you can jump in whenever you need magic."

Caroline stared at her first, then understood what Bonnie was saying. Bennett's _hated_ Vampires. And they were powerful. Bonnie was powerful. She didn't know the potential she had with her magic.

Caroline responded with, "I understand." And they all left for Richmond.

It was nightfall. Elijah found the old mansion the doppelganger was supposedly in. He had his suspicions though. It's not everyday you get a call saying a Petrova was around.

Rose and Trevor had brought her to him in hopes of redeeming themselves for helping Katerina escape. They were tired of running from Originals everywhere they went.

They watched Elijah walk slowly up to Elena. He saw the look of terror in her eyes, and she froze when he stopped and simply said "Hello there." Then he leaned forward and inhaled, "Smells human." He found her. The Petrova doppelganger. After all these years.

Elijah turned over to Rose and Trevor. "You're forgiven," he said to Rose, but he moved swiftly to Trevor and decapitated him. _Trevor was always a bore anyway_, Elijah thought, as he watched Rose crumple to the floor crying over Trevor's body.

"Come with me," Elijah said as he guided Elena out of the room and towards the door. She was silent. Silence was never a good thing. He turned and said "What game are you playing with me?" to which Elena responded "this one." She had a vervain grenade and threw it in Elijah's face, burning him.

Elena started to run, but was soon blocked by Elijah. He was angry. He wouldn't kill her, but that didn't mean he couldn't frighten her.

Soon the door to the house was kicked down, and Elijah was pinned to the wall by _Caroline? _

She looked into his eyes with an apologetic look. She didn't want to be against him, but she _had_ to protect Elena.

Elijah's eyes became angry and he threw Caroline off of him, causing her to collide with the wall. He saw one of the Vampires had secured Elena and the dark-haired one was helping Caroline. As Elijah advanced towards them he felt a puncture in his heart. He looked and saw Caroline. She had staked him. _She _staked him.

He looked into her eyes. He had the ability to read her thoughts by looking into her eyes. And instead of victory or betrayal, he saw heartbreak and sorrow. He knew she didn't want to do this, but that she _had _to do this.

Caroline watched as Elijah's face turned grey, and his eyes closed. Her heart broke at the sight, but she had no choice.

This was the price. Heartbreak, sorrow, betraying those she loved. All for the protection of another person. And each time, Caroline broke a little bit more. She was strong, but not so strong that she didn't _feel_.

She took one last look at Elijah and left.

**There you have it! Chapter 13! I decided to update early because I just had this thought in my mind and couldn't help but write it. I wanted to put Elijah and Caroline's relationship to the test! She daggered him, what will he do when he wakes up? Makes you think.**

**I also incorporated Bonnie and Jeremy because I haven't used them much at all. Please tell me what you think about what Bonnie said the Caroline!**

**Also any and ALL quotes I used from TVD belong strictly to Julie Plec! Not me (sadly)**

**So leave your thoughts, comments, concerns...anything! Review and follow! Thank you my lovelies ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

After bringing Elena home and getting her settled, Caroline decided to go home. She couldn't wait to get a shower and just wash away the past couple of days. So much had happened. Katherine appeared, Elena was kidnapped, Bonnie is a witch,Elijah-.

_Elijah_. Caroline never thought she would ever stake anyone from her 'family', especially Elijah. She would never forget the look of shock on his face when he realized she had been the one to stake him. It was a look of pain, shock, amazement, and _understanding_? He understood why she did it. But Caroline still shuddered at thinking what he would do when he woke up. If he woke up.

She still couldn't believe she had done it. Family was _everything_. Seeing Elijah again made her remember that. She had hoped she and Elijah could have spent time together and,just for a moment, be forgetting everything of the past. But now that dream was shattered and all because of a Pertrova. Why was she protecting Elena? Oh that's right! Because Caroline was the "good" vampire. She didn't let innocent people die. She betrayed everything and everyone she ever loved for a girl. A _girl_! And more likely than not, her efforts may prove to all be in vain. And all the betrayal and heartbreak would be for nought.

Caroline then noticed she was at her front door. All of this guilt and thinking and being angry with herself made her forget even walking home. She opened the door and saw Katherine sitting on her couch. _Oh yeah, I forgot about you. _

Katherine stood up and said, "so you're just gonna keep me here forever?"

Caroline had compelled her to stay inside of the house and really wasn't in the mood for any of Katherine's crap.

"I don't think I could take forever with you. It's bad enough I've had to endure the time we've shared already, so let'a get straight to the point. Why are you here?" Caroline said. She didn't want to have to spend anymore time with Katherine. She'd get the information and compel her on her way.

"I told you, I'm here to see some old friends," Katherine said with a smirk.

Caroline had enough. She threw Katherine against the wall and screamed, "tell me!", compelling Katherine.

"I'm here because **_he_** is coming," Katherine said.

"Who is 'he?' Say his name!" Caroline compelled again.

"**Klaus**."

_No. He knows about Elena._

"To lift the curse," Caroline stated.

"Yes."

"When? How? Where will he come from?" Caroline asked.

"That, I don't know. Only that he is coming. Soon," Katherine responded.

Caroline then let Katherine go and started pacing the room. _We have to prepare. We have to get Elena out of here_. Those were the thoughts pouring into Caroline's mind.

There was nothing she could do now. Right now she needed blood, shower, and sleep. Katherine would stay tonight. She may prove useful after all.

She would need to tell the Salvatore's and maybe there was something the Bennett witch could do. But she would have to tell them tomorrow.

_Tomorrow_. Tomorrow was Monday. Which meant back to her class. She really did not want to go back there. She needed time to think. And she couldn't do that in a classroom.

After 2 blood bags and a very _long_ shower Caroline curled under her covers with her diary. She hasn't written since she came here. Everything was the same. She taught, she came home, she did it all over again. It was monotonous. But now she had something to write about.

_Dear diary,_

_I know I haven't written in a while. There hasn't been anything to report. Until now._

_To begin Katerina is back. She wasn't thrown into a tomb after all. Apparently she use her wonderful Petrova charm and bought her way out of town. I had to go to extreme measures to insure she stayed here. I haven't compelled someone in a long time. I was afraid it wouldn't work, but it did. _

_I almost killed her. I was __**this**__ close. But I was stopped by those pesky Salvatore's. They seem to pop up at the worst times. But part of me is glad they did, otherwise I wouldn't know what I know. _

_Also, Elijah came. He found me. I was so happy to see him. But it turns out he only came to get information from me. Information regarding the doppelgänger. And in defending her...I staked him. I staked __**Elijah**__. My friend, my brother. My moral compass. I __**staked**__ him. And my heart is broken for it. _

_But when I looked at him. Into his eyes. I saw no anger. No fury. Only compassion and understanding. He knew why I did it. And he didn't blame me for it. _

_And to make everything worse...he is coming. Nikla- __**Klaus**__ is coming. I don't know how, when, or where he is coming from. But he's coming. He knows about Elena. I don't know if he knows I'm here. I hope he doesn't. I haven't seen him in so long. _

_I've been dreaming of him. Thinking of him. My heart breaks over him. And I can't so anything about it. I gave up any hope of a future with him the night I left. And if he cared...he would've stopped me. _

_I don't know what he will do when he sees me. I don't know what I will do when I see him. _

_I just...I just..._

And Caroline couldn't write anymore. She couldn't see her words through her tears, and she cried herself to sleep.

**So here is chapter 14! I know I keep going back to carolines emotions, but I can't help it! I love getting into her mind and emotions. So don't hate me! **

**Leave your thoughts, questions, comments, ideas...anything! Thank you my lovelies! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning went like it always did. Coffee, blood, shower, hair, makeup, dressed and ready to leave by seven.

She hadn't slept all night. She cried, thought, then cried again. All she could think about was Klaus coming town, like the Christmas song. She couldn't help but wonder what could happen when he came and how she was going to get Elena out of Mystic Falls.

She couldn't think of anything else.

Caroline was in such a daze she didn't even notice that Katherine was sitting in her living room. "Good morning, Sunshine," Katherine said. Caroline had forgotten about her. _Again. Why does this keep happening?_

"Hello," Caroline replied. She really wanted Katherine gone, but Caroline had to admit that she needed her. Lord, Caroline hated so much that she needed her.

"So what are we doing today?" Katherine asked. For someone whose nemesis is coming to town, Katherine certainly was perky.

"_We _aren't doing anything. _You _are staying here. _I_'m going to school." Caroline said.

"Oh, come on Caroline. I'm bored. And there's nothing to do here. Your house is incredibly boring" Katherine whined.

"Well then find something to do because you are _not _leaving this house until I say so," Caroline commanded. Sure, she had compelled Katherine to stay here, but she still wanted to show Katherine who was in charge here.

Katherine relented with a huff. "Fine, if you _insist. _Is there at least something to munch on here? I'm starving." Katherine hadn't fed since in a while before Caroline caught her. And since she couldn't go anywhere…

"Fine. There are blood bags in the fridge. Now I'm leaving. Don't let anyone in while I'm gone." Caroline didn't want to come home to her house trashed.

"Okay," Katherine said as she was sipping a blood bag. She really didn't feel like being pinned to a wall or punched today. And if she said something even a little bit rude Caroline would react violently against her. _How can someone be that happy soul and then turn so violent from one second to another?_

With that Caroline left.

Class was like it was every Monday. Everyone was tired, no one really wanted to be there and half the class didn't even have their essay finished. Caroline was tired too, she made things easy for them but there they were. Lazy and inmature, thinking the world was a happy place. Lazy students, that was normal in her daily routine, not just in Mystic Falls.

What wasn't normal was how the teacher was acting. Caroline couldn't focus on anything. She hadn't plan the lesson because of this weekend's escapade and she was nervous. _Very_ nervous.

After about an hour of this, Caroline just let the class go out early. She didn't really care today. As the class was exiting the room, Elena stopped a spoke to Caroline whispering, "Thank you for helping me last night. Stefan filled me in on everything and don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Caroline smiled and thanked Elena for the kind words.

When Elena was leaving, Caroline saw something in her that she never saw in Katerina or Tatia. She saw compassion, kindness and honesty. Elena was different than the rest of the Petrova's of the past.

That brought a smile to Caroline's face.

At least it's worth it to save someone in this town.

As she was walking out of her class she literary ran into Alaric. Alaric Saltzman was the history teacher here at Mystic Falls High. Caroline had become acquainted with him since the Gilberts funeral and he seemed like a nice guy underneath all that mystery.

As Caroline regained her footing, she looked at Alaric. Something wasn't right. He looked disoriented and even a bit shocked. "Alaric, are you alright?" Caroline asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, didn't watch where I was going. Sorry Caroline," Alaric said with an awkward laugh.

"Oh it's okay. You sure you're alright? You don't look very well." Caroline watched him closely. His heart rate was quite fast. And he looked not at all like himself. Almost as if he had seen her for the first time...was he drunk?

"To tell you the truth I'm not feeling that great. Maybe I should go home," he said moving aside to turn around, probably to pick up some of his things.

"Are you sure you'll make it on your own?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I just need some sleep. Thanks Caroline." And Caroline watched Alaric leave. He seemed different. But Caroline didn't dwell on it. She shrugged it off as exhaustion and went towards the teacher's lounge.

Katherine had been sitting in Caroline's kitchen since the blonde vampire left. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to find Damon and Stefan. And she wanted to see her descendant, there was a doppelganger here. She was hoping she could help them, but here she was caged inside of Caroline's house.

Compelled to stay.

Like a stupid rat.

That's when she heard footsteps. Footsteps on Caroline's front porch. She walked slowly to see who it was. Nobody she knew. Caroline didn't compel her not to open the door or talk to people. She just said don't let anyone in. And Katherine was craving company. Caroline was when people would call _zero fun_ and Katherine needed amusement in _some_ way.

She opened the door and saw a man. "Can I help you?" she asked.

The man looked at her and said, "Is your name Katherine Pierce?" He was human. He would never see her again so why not?

"Yes. What's yours?" she asked.

"Just someone doing a job," he said. Katherine looked at him funny and quickly he stabbed her with a stake drenched in vervain. Leaving her defenseless. And then there was nothing. She wasn't strong to feel anything, it was like being in a dark empty room.

Caroline had had a long day. She just wanted to go home and sleep. Her constant thinking and worrying had made her feel even more exhausted. Well, as exhausted as a vampire could be. When she drove up her driveway she saw her front door opened. _Oh no. _She ran inside calling for Katherine.

No answer.

_How did she leave? I compelled her to stay here! _Caroline ran back on her porch and then smelt it. Vervain. And _blood_? _What happened here? _She was going to need help this time, because Katherine didn't run, she was taken. Caroline _had _to find her. Fast.

Katherine woke up laying on a wooden floor. She was in someone's apartment. A man's apartment by the looks of things, the apartment didn't have anything to the décor, just things that would be useful like a television, a sofa, and a small kitchen.

Then she heard chanting. She looked up it was the man who had stabbed her. He was a _witch? _

The witch was looking at the door, still chanting.

She stood up, waiting for the moment to run. Then another the man stood up from another seat in the room. She recognized him as Alaric Saltzman. Maybe he would call her 'Elena', thinking it was his student maybe he'd take her out of that place. "Alaric?" She looked at him and saw he had a look that was so _familiar. _

_He won't help._

She ran for the door and saw she couldn't get out. There was a boundary spell. Was that spell what the witch was chanting? She turned around and saw Alaric walk to her. And he said "Katerina"

She tried to look away, but he grabbed the sides of her face. He looked at her and said, "I missed you"

_No_, her suspicions were correct. He was here. "Klaus," was all she could say. She couldn't say anything else. Any other words were stuck in her throat. Then he grinned that sinister grin that frightened her all those years ago and still frightened her to this day. She was stuck here. With Klaus. And now she wished with all of her heart she would've listened to Caroline.

**And...cut! WOW! Klaus is here...in Alaric's body...but he is HERE nonetheless. Thought I would keep with the format of the show. **

**As you can see I've started doing scenes with other people. Telling things from their POV. Like Katherine being kidnapped and being scared out of her mind because of Klaus. **

**Also the "he looked as if he hadn't seen her for the first time." was because KLAUS is already in Alaric. I plan on explaining all of that in the next chapter. As you can see when Katherine tries to escape, instead of like in the episode where she sees the witch chanting over ALARIC...he is casting a BOUNDARY spell. Hope this clears any confusion. My wonderful Beta and I came up with the idea together and hopefully by reading this you aren't confused. :)**

**Caroline is going to need help! I wonder who she'll ask..or wake up? (OOPS SPOILER ALERT!) **

**SO please leave your thoughts, comments, concerns, and FOLLOW! Thank you my lovelies ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Caroline made her way to the Salvatore's house. As much as she dreaded asking them for help, she really had no other choice. She had to find Katherine. Katherine was the only one who could give her information about Klaus, and she was _not _about to let go of that.

Caroline had accepted the fact that she would need Katherine. At first just the thought of it made her sick but Katherine was all Caroline had. And Caroline had to take all the help she could have.

She knocked on the front door of the Salvatore Inn and who should open it? None other than Damon. And to make matters worse he was _shirtless. _Not something she wanted to see in the moment. She saw his chest and perfect abs and then found his face. And he was wearing the biggest smirk ever. She wanted to slap him.

"Taken up this new thing called _knocking._ I bet you were _dying _to see little a little more of me," Damon said.

"I've seen better" Caroline said with something between disgust and obvious disinterest in her face. Without asking she just walked right by him and huffed. "I'm here to see _both _of you. Will you _please _go put a shirt on and call Stefan?" she ordered. She really wasn't in the mood for Damon and stupid comments.

"Come on, Blondie. Don't you like what you see?" Damon said with his award winning smirk, "or do you wanna be the ham in a Salvatore sandwich?"

Caroline was appalled. Didn't this man have a single clean thought in his mind? "Please. You're not _that _good to look and at that's just disgusting. Now please call your brother down here this is quite urgent."

"Fine," Damon said, pouting.

He called Stefan down and Caroline ushered them into their parlor but Damon still refused to put his shirt on. It was his house right?

Katherine couldn't believe it. Klaus was here. She knew he was coming, but not like this fast and certainly not this way. She wanted to skip town once he was close. It wasn't a secret she was still very afraid of him, and then there was the matter of her stealing the moonstone.

She knew he would torture her while she was being held captive by him. _Being held against my will by two Originals in less than a week. Wonderful._ Even in her mind, the sarcasm was strong and clear.

She heard him walk in the room she was in. A chill ran down her spine. She hated him. **Hated**him. In mental bold letters. He didn't even need his true face to annoy and scare her, all at the same time. She hated him so much for that. More than she hated Caroline, which was _a lot. _

"Ah Katerina" Klaus said with delight. "Still as lovely as the last time I saw you," he said. He had compelled her into a chair and she was stiff from sitting there for hours. Of course she looked the same as the last time he saw her.

"What do you _want _Klaus?" Katherine asked. She knew what he wanted, but maybe she could persuade him into letting her out of this chair. _Why aren't I dead already?_

"Oh you know exactly why I am here _Katerina_", he said her name with a funny intonation mocking at her. "I'm here to get rid of this silly curse, to be the most powerful being alive. But I can't do that because you hold a certain piece to the puzzle." At least he didn't have his creepy accent, provably he wanted to stay 'in character' to pretend he was Alaric.

But, t_he moonstone… _She didn't have it. She traded it with the Lockwood man years ago. He may have sold it or something. How was she supposed to get that back?

"I don't have it," Katherine said.

"Oh I know that you don't _have _it, but I just need to know who you passed it on over the years to start tracking the stone" Klaus said.

"I can't remember," Katherine lied.

Maybe he would buy it. It was a small provability but she had to try "Oh, how lovely. You don't know. But I think you do. Now tell me. Where is my _moonstone?" _She knew Klaus was compelling her before he even started. Even though he was inside of this body, he still had the power of compulsion.

"I gave it to a man named Lockwood. 146 years ago," Katherine replied, compelled.

Klaus growled. He had hoped it would have been more recent. Oh well, no matter. He'd find out more.

"And just where are these 'Lockwoods'?"

"Here in Mystic Falls."

"Thank you darling. Now, you just stay here for the night. I'm going to scope this little town."

And with that, Klaus left Katherine.

Still sitting in the chair.

"What?!"

"Damon, sit down," Stefan said trying to calm his brother.

"Are you really expecting me to calm down?She wants us to help her look for Katherine because some psycho is coming to town?" To say Damon was upset was an understatement, he was angry, really angry. He didn't want to help Caroline. He wanted to let her fight her own battles, he'd fight off this psycho-pathetic, whatever he was, in his own way.

"Damon, if we don't find her, there could be doom on all of us. Catastrophic consequences because of your pride," Caroline said hoping she could get through to him.

"And what exactly are those _consequences _you speak of?" Damon asked.

"People will die. _Elena _will die." Caroline didn't want to beat around the bush. She could see, in the little time she had been there, how both the Salvatore brothers cared for Elena. Stefan had her and Damon wanted her.

They both loved her.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked. His head shot up when Elena's name was mentioned. They had just saved her from another one of Caroline's 'family members' now they had to do it again?

"She is a doppelganger. Her blood is what stands between Klaus and his curse."

"What curse?" both the Salvatore's asked.

"A curse that has stood in his way for 1000 years. A curse that stops him from being a different kind of monster. Half werewolf, half vampire. A hybrid."

They both just stared at her. Then they stood up and said "what do you need us to do?"

As far as Elena's safety was concerned, they both agreed to help her. And if that meant saving Katherine, then that's what they had to do.

"Thank you. We'll go tomorrow after school. For now, let's just be perfectly normal we don't want the person who too Katherine to be suspicious of our plan. When we leave, we'll just have to make one quick stop," Caroline said.

Katherine had been sitting in that stupid chair all night long. Her muscles ached, she was a vampire she was not suppose to _hurt_. She needed to feed. Hopefully Klaus will be generous and let her drink something. She hoped it was worm, but Katherine didn't have all the points to be right.

_Please, let it not be a rat. Not a rat please._

While she thought of a nice meal the Devil incarnate Klaus came in the room wearing all black. H_ow fitting. _

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked.

"Oh I'm going to school. This man is a teacher; we don't want to destroy his career right? I'm being a good boy helping him with his work as a reward for letting me use his body" Klaus said.

"Yes, he is a teacher. History," whispered Katherine.

"Alright, well I best be off. Oh and don't even think about leaving or trying to escape. You already know how I get when I'm angry," Klaus said walking towards the door laughing. It was almost like the evil laughs of the films.

Katherine just nodded with sadness.

She really was hoping he would—

"Oh Katerina, you can get out of that chair now. But don't do anything stupid."

And then Klaus left.

She felt like dancing.

Over his tomb.

Naked.

Klaus walked through the hallways of the school. He took in his surroundings. He kept a close eye out for anyone who looked familiar. Especially for Caroline. He had not planned on seeing her yesterday. In fact, he really hadn't planned on seeing her ever again. But there she was. Pretty was always.

When he ran right into her he was too entranced by the sight of the doppelganger talking to her. He couldn't even catch his name before colliding with Caroline.

_Caroline. _

He was shocked to see her. He hadn't expected to find her here. Looking at her made him think of the past. Her leaving. And that pang of guilt and regret hit his dead heart all over again. Ever since he had seen her again, he remembered the night she left. How much he wished he would've stopped her.

_She had left him. For the first time in a long while, Klaus felt truly empty. He lost his doppelganger, the moonstone, and Caroline all in one night. He noticed she had called him "Klaus" before she left. She never called him that. It was always "Niklaus." She called him that even when she was angry with him. But not tonight. She called him **Klaus**. Whether out of fear or hatred, he didn't know. But he knew she would never look at him the same way again._

_He chose his hybrids over **her. **But he had lost everything to break the curse. All he had left was Caroline, and now he was left with nothing. He should've ran after her, he should've told her to stay, he shouldn't have threatened her. But that was his nature. He didn't let his emotions show through with her. That's what Elijah did. Not him. _

_He knew he was hurting her with what he was doing with Katerina. He saw the hurt in her eyes whenever she saw them together, but sometimes the end justified the means. So he thought, until tonight when everything was gone. And the thing that bothered him the most was Caroline leaving. _

_He had told Elijah earlier that 'love was a weakness.' That Vampires didn't feel or care, but that was all a lie. Simply a wall that Klaus had built up because he knew if he let his emotions show, he would hear his fathers voice ringing in his ear saying, "Nobody cares about you, boy!" Klaus knew that he cared for Caroline. He loved to see her smile, and hear her laugh echo through the halls. Her sense of right or wrong intrigued him. He was drawn to the light that shined from her. And he never told her_

_A voice inside his head was screaming "Go after her! Don't be afraid! Go after her!" But Klaus couldn't move. He **was **afraid. His father always called him a coward and maybe he was right. Klaus could be ruthless and violent, but when it came to matters of the heart, he was afraid. Caroline was what made his dead heart beat everyday and now, without her, he was simply empty, heartless, and alone._

_"Niklaus!" His thoughts were broken by his brother calling him. Elijah had been looking for Katerina along with the soldiers. "We've been unsuccessful in retrieving her. What should we do?"_

_At this point, Klaus really didn't care. All he could think about what Caroline. But, he had to find some way to get back at Katerina. Klaus always got even, one way or another. _

_"Find her village. We're having a late dinner tonight, brother."_

Klaus' brief memory was interrupted by someone's voice. Someone calling him by this body's name. And who would it be, but the beautiful, blonde Angel of grace.

Klaus turned around and beheld her face. _Still as lovely as ever._

"Alaric, how are you feeling today?" Caroline asked. She had been worried about him since he left yesterday.

"Oh I'm doing better, thank you," Klaus responded. She seemed awfully concerned for this 'Alaric' fellow. Were they together? That was impossible. _Alaric_'s apartment didn't have a bit of evidence that a woman stayed there.

"Good. A good night's sleep was all you needed?" Caroline was a little uncomfortable by the way Alaric was staring at her. Was he still a little off, Alaric was provably faking his well being state.

_You can't lie to me, friend._

"Yes, that's it," Klaus responded. He really needed to get away from her. Her scent was driving him mad. She still smelt the same. Vanilla with a hint of honey. And made him forget why exactly he was there. _The doppelganger, the doppelganger. The ugly doppelganger with brown everything._

"Okay, well I'm happy to hear that. Well I best be off to class. See you later," Caroline started walking away a little confused by Alaric's stare… his eyes. _His eyes. _That's what stuck out the most.

Was he high?

"Caroline!" Klaus, not being him of course even dare to forget that, called after her. He really had no idea why he did it.

Caroline turned around to face him. "Yes?" but Klaus just stared at her. She was the picture of perfection. Genuine beauty. While Caroline was looking her head flew to the past, remembering old times, men courting her. **_He_** courting her.

Caroline smiled awkwardly and walked into her class.

Klaus watched her enter class and remembered, _That's right! You're a teacher! Where is this bloody room with immature humans craving to lose time? _And Klaus started looking for anything that looked like a History class, processing what just happened. He really had missed Caroline.

**Here is chapter 16 you guys have been waiting for! **

**Okay, so here I know we didn't really move far in the story, but I wanted to show Caroline telling the Salvatores why Katherine is important to them, why they should save her.**

**Also decided to show Klaus and Katherine interaction. **

**And some KLAROLINE for you guys! I know it's not much, but it's there. I wanted to show how MY Klaus is the same as the REAL Klaus. He finds Caroline absolutely beautiful and he wishes things were different.**

**Also a bit of flashback for Klaus. Showing he reactions when Caroline left. Where his mind was and his regrets.**

**And Caroline seems a glimpse of Klaus. A reminder of him in Alaric. We shall see what happens there. **

**Coming up next...Klaus finds his Doppelganger, a rescue attempt, somebody wakes up! **

**Please leave your thoughts, comments (constructive criticism I can take), and of course follow! Thank you my lovelies ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

When he finally found the History class, Klaus walked in saying, "Sorry I'm late. Wasn't feeling well yesterday and…" He looked and saw all these kids staring at him, not really caring about his excuse. "Alright then why don't we start where we left off!" Klaus looked around for a book, a note, a bloody picture, to tell him what the lesson was. Then he thought of something.

"Extra credit. What exactly have we been learning about?" Klaus hoped at least _one _of these kids had some idea of what "Alaric" was teaching them.

"The 1960's. We've been covering it because of the upcoming decade dance," some random dark haired girl answered.

"Yes! The 1960's. Thank you!" Klaus turned around towards the board and thought about the 60's.

"What was so good about the 60's? Well, to be honest they pretty much sucked. Well except for the Beatles. They made it bearable, and then the whole WaterGate Affair.."

"Uh, Watergate was the 1970's, Ric," said a brunette that looked a lot like…_I got her._

"I mean _Mr. Saltzman_," she corrected herself.

There she was. Right in front of him. For 1000 years he had waited for this moment, and here it was. "Thank you, Elena," Klaus said. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Caroline couldn't shake what happened between her and Alaric that morning. He seemed so….different. Like a different person. Someone like…

_No! No, that is not humanly possible._

Maybe Alaric was still a little tired from yesterday. But he was strange then too. What was up with him? The way he looked at her. The way he said her name. It was all too familiar. And it freaked Caroline out. A lot.

"Okay, class. Tomorrow, I'd like that essay that I assigned to you last Friday on my desk first thing in the morning. For those of you who _did _ turn it in, I'd like to say thank you to all 3 of you, who turned it in on time. Now I know I'm not usually this harsh, but if you don't turn it in tomorrow, you'll receive an 'F' on the paper. Am I clear?" Caroline was right. She was never this harsh, but she didn't want to be seen as a "push over" to her students.

With a half-hearted "yes" from the class, Caroline dismissed everyone.

As she walked out of the class she spotted Alaric in the hallway and what happened that morning. _Why was he acting so different? Why did he look so different? And when did he start wearing all black? It was all so strange. _

Caroline looked at her watch and saw it was time to meet the Salvatore's. They had agreed to meet at her house and head straight to Richmond from there. She needed one more person to help her.

Klaus watched Caroline leave the school. She seemed to be in a hurry. Part of him had hoped to see her before she left. And the other half was happy she was gone. She was a distraction, and he needed no distractions. His doppelganger was walking these halls and he needed to keep an eye on her.

After his _wonderful_ experience as a history teacher he was ready to get out of this body. _Soon_. But first he had to make an appearance. And he knew of a certain school dance to come to. After all, teachers _are_ considered chaperones.

"So why are we going to Richmond? Do you have some sort of Witch who could help us find Katherine or something?" Damon asked. After Caroline told him and Stefan they were heading to Richmond, he started to get suspicious.

"You'll find out when we get there," Caroline replied.

They didn't have a far way to go since Richmond was about an hour outside of Mystic Falls. She needed this persons help. She hoped when she told them why she needed their help, this person would side with her completely. She _prayed_ this person would side with her.

"So when we find whoever or whatever it is we are looking for, you're sure it'll help us find Katherine?" Stefan asked. His main concern was Elena, but if Katherine was one of the key people to help keep Elena safe, Stefan would have to suck it up and help find her.

"I hope so," Caroline said.

Then they pulled up to their destination.

"Isn't this…" Damon said

"The house we saved Elena from?" Yes," Caroline finished for Damon, "Now stay in the car I'll be right back."

Caroline shoved a blood bag in her bag and exited her car only to be blocked by Damon saying, "No way, Barbie. If you're going in there to do what I _think_ you're going to do, you're _not_ going to do it."

Caroline couldn't help but chuckle at Damon. "And what _exactly_ do you think I'm going in there to do, Damon?"

"You know what I mean, Blondie. That '_friend_' of yours that your staked in there?"

"I need him. _We_ need him," Caroline said.

"And _why_ do we need him? We've got me, you, and Stefan. Plus the fact that you're like a _zillion_ years old, which makes you stronger and faster and smarter than the dumbie who kidnapped Katherine."

"We need him because I'm not so sure it was a 'dumbie' who took Katherine."

"Who do you think it was?"

"I think someone who works for Klaus took her."

"I still don't see why we need hi-"

"Because usually people who work for Klaus, are very, _very_ powerful witches. And if Elijah helps us, you'll have **two** zillion old Vampires who can take them down, while you two get Katherine," Caroline explained.

"Fine. But you're not going in there alone."

"I have to, Damon."

"No, you don't. Please let me go in there with you."

Caroline just stared at him. Where was the cocky, self centered, ill-mannered jerk that could hardly stand her?

"Watch it, Salvatore. Someone may think you actually care," Caroline said.

"Please, don't insult me. I have a reputation to uphold," Damon said with a smirk.

_And there the jerk is again._

"Fine. You can come. But no pouncing, hitting, biting, or re-staking. Got it?"

"You got it, Blondie."

After telling Stefan to keep watch outside, Caroline and Damon went inside.

Caroline shivered at the sight of Elijah. His skin was grey and he was stuck in that position of shock that he had when she staked him. She hoped he wouldn't be angry with her when she awoke him.

Slowly she pulled the stake out of his chest. She expected him to wake up right away, but after a couple minutes of staring, nothing happened.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Damon asked. He was getting aggravated with this Original.

Caroline turned around and said, "I'm not sure, he hasn't been staked that long."

And suddenly Damon was sent flying down the stairs by a blur that ran by.

Elijah had awoken, and by the looks of things, he was angry.

**And we have a cliffhanger! I know 2 updates in one day. **

**SO I know that there isn't anything BIG going on in this chapter except for Elijah getting undaggered. Please don't hate me.**

**Please leave your thoughts and comments and follow! Thank you my lovelies! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Caroline saw a blur flash by after Damon was hit. She figured Elijah would be angry, but she didn't expect him to act this way.

"Are you okay?" she asked Damon. He was lying on his back moaning. Elijah must've hit him hard.

"Just peachy, Blondie. Go find him!" Damon said.

Caroline turned around and ran Vamp speed to find Elijah. She hoped she would be able to talk to him before he went all "angry Elijah" on her, but obviously that wasn't going to work.

It didn't take her long to find him. That punch and run thing really took it out of him. He was weak due to not feeding in a few days.

"Elijah-"

"What do you want, Caroline?"

"Elijah, please let me explain."

He nodded in agreement with her. He could rip that dark haired Vampires heart out, but he would _not_ hurt Caroline. Never.

"First, you have to promise me not to hurt those two Vampires outside. They are on our side."

Elijah pondered this for a moment. These Vampires meant nothing to him, but if Caroline said so, then they were trustworthy.

"You have my word," Elijah said.

Caroline could trust that. Elijah lived by a certain code of honor, and if he gave his word, he stuck by it.

"Here. I brought this for you," Caroline said as she tossed the bloodbag to him.

"Thank you."

"I know you're probably wondering why I unstaked you. Elijah, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Saving Katerina. She's been kidnapped and if she wasn't useful to me I'd say 'thanks' to whoever took her, but I need her. She has information that I need."

"And what information is that?" Elijah asked.

"_He's_ coming," Caroline said.

Elijah stood there in silence staring at Caroline. She would work with the woman she hated to help someone else.

"I know," Elijah simply said.

Caroline was shocked. "Wait you- you _know?" _

"Yes, why do you think I needed the doppelganger?"

"You were going to turn her over to him? For what? To get back in his good graces?" Caroline was angry with Elijah. She could count on one hand the times she had been angry with him, but never _this _angry.

"No, Caroline. To kill him."

_Kill him? "_What do you mean 'kill him'?"

"I've come to put an end to him."

"After he killed the doppelganger." Caroline wasn't asking, she understood completely.

"Yes."

"Why the sudden thirst for revenge?"

"He daggered my family. _Our _family, Caroline. He cast them into the ocean, never to be seen again. I don't want all our family has been through to be in vane."

Caroline had to think for a second. She needed Elijah's help, but she couldn't let Elena die. She was torn.

"Will you please help me? Together we can save Katerina and maybe even find a way to stop Klaus without killing Elena."

"Why is she of such value to you?" Elijah asked. He wanted to know why Caroline was willing to risk everything for a Petrova.

"Because she has something none of the others had. She actually has goodness in her. Nothing like Tatia or Katerina. She has people here who love her. She's one of my students. She shouldn't have to die," Caroline said.

Elijah thought about what Caroline said. He would agree to help her and find a way to stop Klaus without Elena dying.

"Very well. I'll help you. But if Klaus comes and we have no way to stop him, please understand, I'll have to take her to him," Elijah explained.

"And please understand, that I'll do everything in my power to stop you," Caroline responded.

"How did I know you'd say that? You're still the same, Caroline. Naturally good," Elijah said. She hadn't changed at all.

"Not as good as you think. Now let's go. We've got alot of looking to do," Caroline said.

As they were walking out Caroline stopped and said, "Elijah, about what happened a few nights ago, I never meant to-"

"Caroline. it's alright. I understand. You did what you had to."

_Elijah. Always understanding when it came to Caroline._

"I know. I just- it's something I'll never forget."

And they both walked in silence and headed back to Mystic Falls.

It was dark when Klaus returned to the apartment. He saw that Katherine had gotten out of her chair. He wondered if she had tried to escape.

"Katerina...where are you?"

"I'm right here," Katherine said as she crept from the shadows. She may be dubbed an 'airhead', but she's not stupid. She knew better than to cross Klaus.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd stay. I'm only popping by to get this." He said as he snatched Katherine's bracelet off.

"I'm not going anywhere," Katherine said.

"Safe than sorry, dearie. Wouldn't want you taking advantage of the fact that I'm in this body,now would I?"

Klaus started to make his way to the door when Katherine asked, "where are you going?"

"Sorry cant tell you that. But while I'm gone, I need you to do something for me."

Katherine didn't like the sound of this. "What?"

Klaus grinned his sinister grin and compelled her saying, "I want you to sit in this chair...and stab yourself with this knife until I get back."

Katherine knew what this was. a test of loyalty. She took the knife. She knew this would hurt. But she had no choice. She took the knife, and stabbed her leg. She groaned in pain. She wanted to scream and cry, but she would not give klaus that satisfaction.

Klaus looked at her and grinned saying, "Good. See you later darling."

Then off he went. He had a moonstone to recover.

Caroline took the Salvatore's and Elijah to Elena's house. When Elena opened the door she saw Elijah and said, "What's going on?" She was afraid. She didn't feel like being kidnapped again.

"Elena, it's okay. He's on our side. He won't hurt you," Caroline assured Elena.

"Okay...why are you all here?" Elena asked.

"We need you to get Bonnie over here," Caroline said.

"Why?"

"We really don't have time to explain, but it's for your own good. Please trust me," Caroline said.

Elena looked over at Stefan and after he nodded his 'its okay' she invited them in and called Bonnie.

After Bonnie came, Caroline said, "We need you to do the locator spell again."

"why?"

"I can't explain, but trust me when I tell you it's in Elena's best interest that you help us," Caroline said.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me what kind of 'danger' Elena is in," Bonnie said.

Caroline sighed. "Listen. I don't have time for this. Elena's life is in danger. That's all you or anyone else needs to know. So please, take Elena's blood and pour it over this map. Now."

At this point, Caroline didn't care if Bonnie was from a line of powerful witches. She needed Katherine. And wouldn't take any crap from anyone.

"Fine," Bonnie relented.

After using the spell, they found Katherine right in town? She was right there under their noses. This kidnapper obviously wasn't a very smart one.

"Okay, thank you for your help Bonnie. I promise I'll explain everything when we get back."

And with that, they left. Heading towards a apartment building in the middle of town.

When they reached the building, Caroline led the group inside. They started looking for the room Katherine was hidden in. When they found it, Damon pointed out "this is Alarics apartment."

"Why would she be in here?" Caroline said.

"let's find out." Stefan said.

Caroline knocked on the door. A man answered and said "can I help you."

"maybe you can. My name is Caroline. I teach with Alaric at the school and these are a few of mine and Alarics friends."

"Oh my name is James," said the man. He extended his hand out to Caroline to shake it.

"Sorry. Germaphobe," Caroline said. She knew this man was a witch and she didn't want teve found out.

"I see. May I ask why you've all come?"

"We here to check on him. He was sick the other day and we wanted to stop by and surprise him with some company. Is he here?"

"No. Not at the moment."

"Oh well may we come in and wait for him?"

James looked rather shaken at her question. but he thought they were humans so he didn't see any harm in it. Besides the Vampire was locked in the other room.

"Sure. Come in."

And they all stepped over the threshold. Damon and Stefan looked around while Elijah and Caroline stayed with the witch.

Then it hit her. Blood. She smelt it. They all smelt it.

She saw it on the carpet in front of her. _Oh God, don't let it be Alarics._ She leaned over and touched it. Katherine and Alaric must be here.

"Oh I'm sorry. There was an accident earlier and I forgot to clean it up." then he paused and said, "for a germaphobe you seem to not have a problem touching blood."

Caroline said, "oh did I say germaphobe? Sorry, I meant _'Vampire_.'" And Elijah had him pinned to the kitchen wall.

Elijah tried compelling him to tell them who sent him, but the witch was on vervain. Caroline went into the room with Damon and Stefan looking for Alaric while they got Katherine. They tried to pull her out of the chair, but she couldn't move. She was compelled there.

Caroline noticed Alaric wasn't in the room. _Where **is** he? _

Then she heard someone walk in the apartment. It was Alaric.

Caroline went into the living room to him.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Klaus said.

"Alaric! You're alright. Who held you here? Is this why you were acting strange?" Caroline said. She was happy to see no harm came to Alaric.

Elijah walked in and said, "I could not compel him, nor would he explain anything so I disposed of him." Caroline knew what that meant.

Damon walked in and told Caroline, "she won't move. It's almost like she's been compelled."

"Compelled? By who?"

"we don't know. Whoever took her. But we have to get Ric out of here." Damon said.

"Alright," Caroline said.

Then Damon left to get his brother. Elijah followed behind Leaving just Caroline with Alaric.

"it's a shame you killed my accomplice here. He was a good one." Klaus said.

Caroline looked at Alaric. What was wrong with him?

"Alaric?" She asked.

"No I'm afraid your friend has loaned me his body for a while." Klaus said

"Who are you?" Caroline asked. If this wasnt Alarics body he would've had them pinned against the wall, strangling them, but she couldn't hurt Alaric.

"Oh darling, come now, it hasn't been _that_ long has it?"

Caroline stared at him. _Darling_

The only other person who called her "darling" was...

"Look into my eyes,darling. You know who I am."

Caroline stared into his eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. And Caroline had the gift to see into someone's soul through their eyes. And she saw this one.

"No. No, this can't be happening." Caroline stumbled back in terror.

"oh Im afraid it is." Klaus said walking up to her until her back was to the wall and he was an inch away from her. He was drinking in her scent. The one he missed so much.

"Klaus." Caroline couldn't believe it. What she's been trying to stop from happening has unfolded right in front of her eyes. Klaus was here. An inch away from her. His eyes burning into hers. She was paralyzed by it. Paralyzed by shock and fear. Shock that he was here. And fear of what was to come. And she couldn't get away from him.

**And...scene! Wow! **

**Klaroline reunion folks!I hope it's what you were hoping for! i was certainly unable to breath while I was writing this and my klaroline feels went through the roof! And I regret nothing! **

**Yes , i used a Damon quote and made Caroline say it. you guys like bad*** caroline? there ya go :)**

**also im not sure if a Vampires blood can be used in a locator spell. Didnt find any evidence to the contrary, so it was an idea.**

**Please leave your thoughts, comments, and follow! Thank you my lovelies! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

Caroline stared up into Alaric-well Klaus'- eyes. She had forgotten how to breath. He was here. An inch away from her. After 500 years, here he was right in front of her.

"How did..when did…how long?" Caroline was struggling getting a complete sentence out. What do you say to someone you haven't seen in so many years? "Hey how are ya?" just didn't work.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle. She was speechless. He still had her trapped against the wall. For a moment he got lost in her beautiful blue eyes, but then was reminded why he was here. Not for her. For Elena.

"Well, I had a little help from a witch of mine. But, it seems you and your lot have done away with him," Klaus said. He didn't really care because, well, he always had a back-up. You learn to do that over 1000 years.

Caroline just looked at Klaus. Though he was in Alaric's body, she knew it was him. How did she not notice it before? That ordeal in the hallway, the way he looked at her, the way he walked, right down to his attire. How could she not see it.

She was getting ready to respond, but was interrupted by someone walking in.

"Hey Caroline, me and Stefan are going to…." Damon stopped talking as soon as he saw Alaric and Caroline. He looked from Alaric to Caroline, and said, "am I interrupting something?"

Before Klaus could speak, Caroline pushed him away from her and said, "no nothing, nothing at all," she all but squeaked out.

"Ooookay. We should get Alaric out of here. It's for his own safety, and seeing as we can't get Katherine out of here, we should make sure all this time we wasted was in vane," Damon said.

Then Klaus spoke up, "No. I should stay here. The guy who took us both hostage threatened to kill everyone in town if I didn't do what he said." Klaus looked over at Caroline hoping she got the message.

Luckily for all of them, she did.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to risk any harm to anyone else. In the meantime, let's do something about the body and get out of here." Caroline needed to get out of that apartment. She could hardly think straight and since Klaus was already here, Katherine was useless to her.

Damon nodded in agreement and walked out of the kitchen. He and Stefan had to get rid of this witch and he needed a strong drink. Very strong.

After Damon left Klaus looked at Caroline saying, "Bravo. I didn't know you took up theatre after we parted ways."

Caroline glared at Klaus. Part of her was angry at him for coming here, and the other part was a little bit happy? After all, she has known this man for 1000 years. She grew up with him and went through so much with him. But none of it mattered. He was here for one purpose and one purpose only: Elena. _Always the doppelganger_.

"How much longer do you plan on being in Alaric's body?" Caroline needed information. They had to come up with a plan faster than she anticipated.

"Oh, as soon as my body gets here. Trust me, darling, I can only take so much of this. But that's not the answer you were hoping for was it?" Klaus said with a smirk. He was in Alaric's body, but his signature smirk was always noticeable as his own. No matter whose body he was in.

Caroline just stared at him. He knew her well enough to find out when she was plotting something.

"I don't see why you're in such a hurry to get this man back. He is so dreary. His taste in clothes is awful, he has hardly nothing in his apartment, and he's a _schoolteacher. _A history one at that. Tell me Caroline, why does he matter _so_ much?" Klaus wanted to know why this low-life teacher was so close and so special to Caroline.

"He's my friend. And no one deserves to have their free-will taken away. Whether it be by compulsion, or taking over their body," Caroline replied.

"Oh. I see. _Friends. _Well, you'll get your _friend _back soon enough," Klaus said the word like it was vile.

Caroline couldn't help but notice how Klaus was acting during their conversation. He must be..

"Are you _jealous?_" Caroline asked. She couldn't believe it.

Klaus gaped at Caroline. _Jealous_? Of **this **man?

"Not in the least, darling. Just finding out what's got you so hooked on him being back the way he was."

"Alaric and I are friends. We work together. We teach in the same school. We see each other every day. Other than that. Nothing."

_3…2…1…_

"And why am I even explaining myself to you? If I wanted to have a relationship with someone it'd be _none_ of your business. Who do you think you are? You think you can just show up at _five_ centuries and then tell me who I can and cannot associate myself with? You.."

Before Caroline knew it she was an inch away from Klaus again. Her little rant made her walk closer to him. She had completely forgotten what she was going to say, or even what she was yelling at him about.

"I anticipated a little 'rant' from you, darling. But no worry. I won't let it go to my head." Klaus smirked.

Caroline backed away from him. How does one man do so many things to her? She really needed to leave.

"Keep up your little charade. But if you harm anyone in this town, or any one of my students, I'll make sure your body never makes it here."

"I wouldn't be so swift to make threats here, sweetheart. You see, if my body doesn't arrive here and you have a hand in it, I'll make sure that you never see your _friend _Alaric, again. And if you tell anyone I'm in possession of this body, let's just say you're friends and any loved ones you have in this town are in danger. That whole "I'll kill everyone in town" threat I made earlier? Was a promise. And I don't break my promises do I?" His voice took on a threatening tone.

"No. You only break the promises that matter," Caroline said.

Klaus knew what she meant by that. And it hurt him to see the pain in her eyes. The pain _he_ had caused.

She would've said more if Elijah hadn't walked in.

"Caroline, are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Go ahead and wait for me outside. I'll be there in a moment."

Elijah went and joined the Salvatore brothers outside.

"I see you're in cahoots with my brother. Is he as noble and honorable as he was the last time I saw him?"

Caroline didn't even bother to respond. She started to walk out of the kitchen when Klaus grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him.

Klaus stared at her. He had no idea what possessed him to do that. He felt a need to touch her. To be close to her. He saw in her eyes how speechless she was. He had caught her totally off-guard.

Their faces were inches apart. She should be pushing him, slapping him and screaming at him for touching her. But she felt completely limp in his arms.

He smiled and said, "See you tomorrow, Caroline."

She broke herself free from him and ran out of the apartment.

After separating from the Salvatore's, Elijah and Caroline went to her house. He walked her to the door like the perfect gentleman that he was.

He noticed Caroline looked distraught. He was concerned for her.

"Is everything alright, Caroline?"

"Yeah, Elijah, everything's fine. Except for the fact that we couldn't save Katherine and now we have another Vampire here." She didn't mean to be so sarcastic. She knew Elijah meant well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just.."

"I completely understand Caroline. We've all had a long day. We all need some rest."

Caroline smiled at Elijah. He always understood her. Even when she was being rude to him, he would find some way to justify it.

"Would you like to stay here? Unless you have some place to go.."

"No, thank you, but I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. You're staying here with me. End of discussion," Caroline said as she dragged Elijah inside the house.

After she helped make up a bed for him on the couch, she had a blood bag and a _long _shower. Her mind was going a million miles an hour and she was exhausted. Seeing Klaus for the first time in so long just brought all of these emotions out. And it drained her.

After her shower she bid Elijah goodnight and crawled into bed. She couldn't get what happened with Klaus out of her mind. She would have to see him tomorrow and pretend that he was Alaric. She couldn't tell anyone about it, though it was the only way to stop him.

She laid there for what seemed like hours. Contemplating what she should do. She thought back to the moment she shared with Klaus before she left. His arms, though they were Alaric's, were strong and held her the way she needed to be held. She had been deprived of that for so long she had almost forgotten what it felt like, until tonight. For some reason, she felt cold and empty when she pulled away from him. Why did something that was so wrong feel so…_right?_

She couldn't figure it out. Everything that happened just made her remember the past. And it made her weep. Weep for what used to be, and what would never happen.

Elijah heard Caroline crying that night. He wanted to comfort her. To tell her everything was alright. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he intended to find out. Caroline was too precious to him. And when she was broken, he was broken. Her emotions were his emotions. And her pain was his pain. That's what family was. And she was all the family he had left.

**Oh, God! I got teared up just WRITING this! **

**Hope you all enjoy this Klaroline chapter. Also the bit of Carolijah too. **

**I hope I portrayed Klaus well. We see how he can be threatening one moment then affectionate in the next. **

**Also Caroline and Klaus' little argument was a joy to write. I love Klaus' attitude too.**

**And Caroline wouldn't be Caroline unless she freaked out for some reason. ;)**

**Please leave your thoughts, comments and follow! Thank you my lovelies!**

**Follow me on tumblr. My username is: klarolineforeverandalways ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

That day Caroline didn't wake up like she always head hurt and she was a bit sore. It probably was mental exultance, but that wasn't the weird thin, that morning she could smell something. Pancakes? With bacon? Someone was cooking in her kitchen. That or a ghost from the zone had a new hobby.

Caroline got out of bed and put a robe on, walking fast to the kitchen to see a dark haired man flipping a pancake like it was the easiest and dullest thing in the planet.

"Elijah."

Elijah turned around and smiled saying, "Good morning, Caroline. Sleep well?"

She hadn't slept well.

He knew she hadn't.

She didn't know that.

He heard her cry and toss and turn all night, but she didn't need to know that. That could turn into, the way humans call it that days, an awkward situation.

"Yeah. Slept like a baby," Caroline lied. She knew if she started to talk about it she would turn into this big emotional wreck again.

"Good. I hope you don't mind. I got up to make breakfast and saw there was no actual food in the house so I ran to the store and got a few things," Elijah said.

"Oh you didn't have to do that, Elijah. I usually just sip on a blood bag on my way to school." Caroline was really pleased with Elijah, but he didn't have to start doing things for her. It wasn't like he would stay around for long.

"Well I'm sure that the blood bag is nothing compared to my pancakes. Now, have a seat and I'll make you some coffee," Elijah said.

Caroline was a little hesitant to eat what Elijah cooked. It looked good, but come on. This was _Elijah_. He couldn't even boil water the last time she saw him. _What the heck. It couldn't taste any worse than what I would cook._

Caroline started to cut into the pancake and slowly took a bite._ Oh my_ "Gosh. This is _delicious_. When did you learn how to cook?"

Elijah handed Caroline her coffee and said, "Well, in my travels I taught myself how to cook. I didn't want people to be suspicious when they saw I didn't actually eat."

"Well, it's always been restaurants, take out, and blood for me. Last time I tried to cook, I nearly burnt the place down. Don't worry, I'm not cooking again."

Elijah couldn't help but laugh. It was no secret Caroline couldn't cook. Even when they were human she was only the _help_ in his mother's kitchen and by "help" he meant the "vegetable chopper."

"I'm sure you could learn how. It's not that difficult, you just have to be patient."

Caroline just looked at him with the "do you not know me" look.

"Elijah, we both know patience is not one of my strong points."

"True, but I still think you should learn. Just try."

"Maybe I'll change career paths in the future but right now, I must get to school. Wouldn't want my class to think their English teacher is being lazy," Caroline said as she finished her coffee.

As she finished, Elijah took the dishes and put them in the sink.

"Oh, Elijah you don't have to do the dishes, I'll do them when I get home."

Elijah looked over at her and said, "No, Caroline I'll do it. You go ahead and get ready for class. I'll finish things up here."

Caroline just looked at him. What did she ever do to deserve him in her life? He was her friend, her brother, her family, and he always took care of her.

She knew he had heard her last night. How could he not? He was a 1000 year old Vampire just like herself. He made her breakfast and teased her on her cooking skills to make her smile. And it worked.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. With her arms still around his neck she said, "Thanks, Elijah. I know why you did this and it wasn'tjust because I had no food in the house."

Elijah smiled and said, "I wanted to make you feel better, Caroline. You seemed upset after our little '_rescue attempt_' last night."

Caroline let go of him and said, "you succeeded. Thank you."

And Caroline went in her room to get ready for class, leaving Elijah doing the dishes. No one was better than Elijah. She had always been aware of Everyone had flaws, yes- But Elijah completely made up for his.

·

Caroline walked into the school feeling better than she did last night. Elijah's kindness and how he took care of her lifting her spirits was lovely. She was happy to know that someone was there for her. It made her feel less lonely.

As she made her way to her class, she was stopped byKlaus. She didn't need to be reminded of the situation. Alaric's body didn't need a note in it's forehead to remind her. He had that smirk on his face that only Caroline could notice. It was like a huge light sign saying: '_Hello, love. I'm Klaus'._

"Good morning Miss Forbes," Klaus said. He was a bit concerned for her after she left last night.

"Hello," Caroline said, making her way around him. She didn't want her morning to be completely ruined.

"So, word on the street is that you're going to help with this decade dance thing that's going on Friday."

"Yes, I am. Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Saltzman, I have a class to get to," Caroline said without even looking at him. She knew better. She knew him.

"Surely you can spare two minutes, Caroline," Klaus said blocking her path.

She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd go to this dance with me. All the teachers are chaperones and well, surely you won't be going alone."

"Maybe when Hell freezes over and the devil plays the guitar with his feet and dances in fire singing Christmas song, but thanks for the offer anyways." She started to move around him, but he grabbed her by her arm.

"Caroline. Is that any way to treat an old friend? One who just so happens to be in _complete_ control of what happens to this body?"

He wouldn't dare.

"So you're saying if I don't go to this dance with you, you'll kill Alaric?"

"Who said anything about '_killing_'?"

Caroline couldn't believe it. Didn't he have something better to do than drive her crazy? She pondered it for a second. Trying to find out how to make it work out in her favor. She had to be smart. As she had always been.

"Fine. I'll go with you. Now, will you please just let me get to my class?"

Of course it couldn't happen.

It was Klaus.

"One more thing, sweetheart. How did your night with Elijah go?"

_What?_

"How did you know?" She was stoned. That was obvious, but in her favor she didn't even try to hide it.

"Oh I may be confined to this body, but I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"If I have your brother at my house for any reason that's my business. Not yours. So tell your 'eyes' and 'ears' to watch and listen more closely, and they'll see that Elijah is being nothing but a friend who is there for me when I need him. To help make me feel happy when I'm how unselfish he is. He would choose me over _anything and anyone_ in a heartbeat. Which is more than I can say about you."

And with that Caroline left Klaus in the hallway alone to dwell on what she just said. And all though he would never say this out loud, he knew she was completely right.

**OKAY! Here is chapter 20! The one you all have been waiting for! **

**Sorry it has taken so long to update but life gets in the way with school and work and crazy stuff.**

**here we have some Elijah/caroline and klaus/caroline. Tell me what you think!**

**please leave your thoughts/comments/concerns and follow!**

**thank you my lovelies! ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of Caroline's day went by in a blur. She didn't have anymore confrontations in the hallway with Klaus and for that she was eternally grateful to whatever high power there was. She had so much planning to do for this dance and papers to grade. The last thing she needed was Klaus getting in her way.

She tried to remember why she volunteered to help in this dance. Yes, she was around when the 60's, that were in full swing, and she knew what music and style wasneeded, but if she had known that she was going to have the week like she had so far, she would've never signed up for it.

_Smooth move Forbes._

Caroline started to make her way out to the school yard when she heard a fight starting. Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood were at it again. Ever since Jeremy's parents had died he had started to fall behind in his studies and was constantly getting into fights. Tyler Lockwood was Tyler Lockwood: arrogant, self-absorbed football player who came to school for booze and girls. He was also the Mayor's son, which made him feel superior to the other kids. Especially Jeremy.

Caroline heard what was being said. Something about a Vicki and 'If you hurt her again, I will kill you'. Pretty violent. She had to get over there before someone really got killed. When Caroline got over there she found Tyler on top of Jeremy punching him in the face. She tried to break them apart, but there was no use. She could not use her Vampire strength. How strange would that look? A young woman throwing a huge football player to the ground and pulling up a very built young man. All she could do was holler at them to stopbut it wasn't working.

Then suddenly a man ran over and grabbed Tyler off of Jeremy and yanked Jeremy onto his feet. Tyler looked at him and tried to start explaining himself, but the man cut him off saying, "I don't want to hear it! Now, both of you, get to whatever classroom you're supposed to be in._Now_." And Tyler and Jeremy made their way into the school, throwing hateful looks at each other.

After the rest of the students dissipated into the school, Caroline spoke to the man and said, "Thanks for swooping in like that. You came just in time too."

He had dark hair with tanned skin and a very nice smile. She hadn't seen him around here before. "Oh, no problem. Someone had to step in before they ripped each other apart."

"Well, thanks again. I'm Caroline. I teach here," she said with her hand extended.

The man took it and said, "I'm Mason. Mason Lockwood."

_So that's why they look similar._

"You're Mayor Lockwood's younger brother?"

"Yes, maam. Though that's not what I'm known for," he said with a grin.

Caroline laughed with him for a moment then realized she had a class to teach. "Well I'd better get going. Thanks again, Mason," Caroline said moving towards the school biulding.

"You're welcome. Nice to meet you, Caroline."

"You too, Mason," she turned to him and smiled, then walked into the school.

X

Jeremy had been sent to the nurse with a busted nose and Tyler left the fight without a scratch. He showed no mercy during his fight with Jeremy. Tyler had all of this rage inside of him and he didn't know why. He was always the bully in school, but he never wanted to pound someone's face into the ground. Literally, to the ground.

His dad was a lot like him in that way. Not violent with his hands but his mannerisms. The way he spoke to Tyler when he was mad at him. Tyler never did anything right in his father's eyes. Maybe that was the reason why he was the way he was.

Part of Tyler was happy his Uncle Mason had jumped in when he did. Jeremy was a pain, but Tyler didn't want to cause anything worse than a busted nose. He blacked out whenever he got violent and had no control.

And he hated feeling powerless.

X

Caroline finished her last class for the day and made her way to her car. She was ready for a blood bag, a hot shower, and sleep. She was going to have long day tomorrow with school and decorating for the dance and making sure chaperones were in place and during all that time keeping a close eye on Elena. When she finally got to her car, she thought it was weird he hadn't shown up yet. Of course he had to go and check on her.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Klaus said. Since their little 'spat' in the hallway in the morning, he had let Caroline alone. She seemed busy anyways and he didn't want to bother her anymore than he already had. But he couldn't help it.

Caroline huffed and said, "Well it _was_. Nice nights are often spoiled by unwanted company."

"Oh don't be angry, love. We had a little spat. I'm over it already," Klaus said. He was a bit taken aback by Caroline's response to his harmless greeting. He wasn't insulting her, why was she being rude to him?

"Oh well I'm not," Caroline really wasn't. The fact that he would _kill_ someone just because she didn't feel like going to a dance with him was completely ridiculous and cruel. But this is _Klaus_ we're talking about. Ridiculous and cruel were attached to his DNA as the stereotype that said that Americans only ate hamburgers. It was fake, but people couldn't shake it out of their heads.

"How can I acquit myself?" Klaus wanted to know what he could do to make up for their argument. He would never admit he was wrong, but in Caroline's case, he'd move mountains to get her to forgive him.

She finally turned to look at him and said, "You and your threats and your invitations to dances, can leave me alone." He looked at her with a bit of hurt in his eyes. He may be in Alaric's body but his expressions and emotions were all Klaus'.

"Oh, come on. Take a chance Caroline. Who knows? You may actually have fun on Friday night." Caroline scoffed at him as if the idea of having fun with him was unbelievable. "I dare you."

That was it.

Caroline would never turn down a good dare.

"With one condition. You do nothing to sabotage the dance, my students or anything else that goes on." Klaus looked at her for a moment and took in her beauty. The sunset shining on her face made her look radiant. More radiant than she already was.

It was her impatient look that awoke him from her trance. "Agreed. I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline." And with that Klaus walked away with a huge grin on his face. He was going on a date with Caroline. But Klaus wouldn't be Klaus if he didn't have a plan in the had a lot to plan.

Caroline got into her car trying to replay what she had just agreed to. She had said 'yes' this morning, but after he accused her of having something going on with Elijah she had decided against it. _Oh wait, Elijah! _She had forgotten he was staying with her. She hoped Elijah had some dinner cooked when she got there. And knowing Elijah, he surely did.

X

Mason had picked up Tyler from school that day. He didn't expect to break up Tyler from a fight though. He was afraid Tyler would go too far and something would happen. Something that would never be reversed, something that couldn't be helped, something he wasn't expecting to find when he came back to Mystic Falls for a quick visit with his brother and favorite nephew for the weekend. Mason remembered the day it happened to him.

He was out on a joy ride after graduation. He really wasn't _too_ drunk, but drunk enough to feel a buzz. The buzz that blinded you on the road. A buzz you shouldn't hear while driving. Mason didn't see that man walking in front of him, so even if he tried not to, Mason hit him in the instant. Mason felt his heart race and his vision become clear. Clearer than ever. Almost like he could see in the dark. And from that night, everything changed.

That was seven years ago.

The whole way home from school, Tyler kept quiet. Hewas provably expecting Mason to yell at him, but Mason knew he got that enough from his dad. They were getting ready to turn on the path that led to Lockwood property, but Mason just kept on going. "Uncle Mason, we missed the turn," Tyler said. "Yeah, I know. I'm taking you somewhere we can talk. Just you and me," Mason replied. He wouldn't yell or scream at him. He'd do what his dad never did. Talk to him like a seventeen year-old boy who had no idea what he truly was.

After driving for a few more minutes, Mason stopped at the edge of the woods. "Come on, let's go for a walk," Mason said as he got out of the car. Tyler followed suit and started walking with him. "I want to talk to you about what happened today. You and that kid really hate each other huh?"

Tyler didn't answer. He didn't hate Jeremy, he just really _really_ didn't like him.

"Tyler, you can't constantly be getting into fights at school. It's does no good for you or anyone else."

"I can't help it. Sometimes I just get so angry and the next thing I know is that I'm punching them and blood is everywhere. I just sort of... black out." Tyler had paused before saying _black out_, obviously it didn't happen a lot if the boy didn't even know how to describe it.

Mason thought on this for a second. He remembered when he would feel those urges to hurt someone and blacking out completely in anger. "Tyler, I know it's hard. But you need to have more control. Even if you feel like you can't help it, just breathe and walk away. Because based on what I saw today, you could have lost it completely and something worse could have happen, worse than a bloody nose on a boy."

Tyler looked away from Mason. He knew that he needed to learn control, but hearing it from his uncle hurt. Tyler did not like to be seen as weak, especially by someone he really cared about.

"I know. I'll try to have more control. Please don't tell my father about what happened," Tyler pleaded. He didn't want to face the wrath of his father. Mayor Lockwood was exactly that. The _Mayor_. Not 'dad.'

"I won't, Tyler. Now come on, let's get home. I hope your mom's cooking something really good for dinner," and together they walked out of the woods.

Sometimes man-to-man time was needed.

X

Caroline pulled up to her driveway smelling the aroma of food. Elijah had cooked for her again. _Oh, What a sweet man. _He really didn't have to do anything for her, but he was such a gentleman so he did it anyways. Hopefully he would stick around. She walked in the door and saw Elijah setting the table. He had flowers in a vase as a centerpiece and was using Caroline's best china.

He really went all out with this one.

"Ah, Caroline. Welcome home! I trust your day went well?" Elijah said as he took Caroline's coat.

Caroline wanted to tell him exactly how her day explain him about her run in with Klaus, about the fight in the school yard, about the fact that she had so much planning to do in regards to the dance.

But she couldn't.

She promised she wouldn't tell anyone about Klaus so all she could say was, "it went well. How was your day?"

Elijah could tell she was avoiding the actual question. But she didn't need to know that he could read her that well. "Oh fine. Just went and got some fresh clothes and got some things for dinner. Now, why don't you go freshen up and when you come back, dinner will be ready."

Caroline smiled "Elijah you really didn't have to."

"Nonsense, you're letting me stay in your home, the least I can do is make you a proper meal. And I know I don't _have_ to, that's part of why I want to do it."

Caroline just looked at him. Why did Elijah have to beso good to her? She didn't deserve him at all. "Okay, I'll go wash up," she said and started walking towards her room, she turned around. "Elijah," he turned around to face her, "I hope you plan on staying a while. I could get used to all of this cooking,Caroline said with a grin.

Elijah just laughed and walked back into the kitchen wondering how he lasted so long without his best friend by his side. Little did he know Caroline was thinking the same thing.

**HERE IT IS! chapter 21! I hope it was worth the wait! im sorry it's taken me so long but with school and work and life in general it's taken a while so thank you for your patience! Also thank you to my magnificent beta: RoseJeanBlack. Without you this story is simply words and I couldn't have gotten this far without you :)**

**please review and follow! Thank you my lovelies ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is a COMPLETE FLASHBACK CHAPTER! No present time whatsoever. Enjoy!**

_**"Heart-shaped Wreckage"**_

X

_Running. She did alot of that in these woods. It was all a game. A game of chance and to see if she would win just this once. She would run and hide. She was always caught but maybe this time, she'd make it to base before anyone found her. She came to a halt. Climb the tree? Or hide in the thicket? Decisions, decisions. She chose the thicket. It was dark in there so maybe she would blend in._

_As soon as she had crawled into the thicket she heard footsteps getting closer and closer. "Caroline..I know you're here somewhere," the voice said. 'They won't catch me this time,' she thought. After a couple of minutes the voice said, "Caroline, come on. It's getting late and I need to be home for dinner." She wouldn't budge, then their shadow cast against the thicket. She held her breath and closed her eyes hoping they wouldn't see her. Then she was grabbed._

_She started screaming, "put me down! put me down!" Caroline hated being grabbed. Especially when she wasn't expecting to be. "Alright, alright don't throw a tantrum." After she was put down and got herself situated she said, "Niklaus! You know I don't like being grabbed. You knew I was in there the whole time didn't you?!"_

_Niklaus laughed at her and said, "I'm sorry Caroline, but I couldn't resist. And yes I knew you were in there the whole time, but I was waiting to see if you'd try and make a run for it."_

_Nine year old Caroline was known for her temper and 13 year old Niklaus was known for making it show. He aggravated her and got on her nerves just because it was fun to see her face turn purple with anger._

_Caroline hauled back and punched him in the arm, saying "well I thought I was doing very well in hiding from you. One day I'll hide so good you'll never find me and you'll feel sorry for all the times you picked on me."_

_Niklaus rubbed the area that Caroline had punched. It didn't really hurt, but he liked to make her think she had the upperhand on him. "Caroline that would be impossible, because no matter where you run or where you hide, I'll __**always**__ find you."_

_Caroline scoffed at him and said, "keep telling yourself that."_

_Before Niklaus could respond he heard his and Caroline's mother calling them home. "Come on, let's go home and I promise I'll let you win next time," he said offering her his hand._

_Caroline glared at him and then with a sneaky grin on her face, shoved him and said "Race you to the village!"_

_Niklaus laid on his back and watched Caroline get a head start. "That girl is going to be the death of me," he said as he got up and ran after her._

_Caroline beat Niklaus back to the village just in time to wash up for dinner. As soon as she arrived, she saw Niklaus out of breath wiping his trousers off from her pushing him. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed at her. They teased each other all in good fun because they were close like that. Caroline was teased by all of the boys. Finn, Elijah and Niklaus. Thank goodness Kol was only 7 or he would chime right in. Caroline was an only child, so she was thankful for all of the other children in their village. Finn was 17 and Elijah had just turned 15. They were both getting older and didn't have that much to do with Caroline anymore, but Caroline knew that no matter how old she got she would still have Niklaus._

_As she was getting ready to go in the house, she watched Niklaus' fade completely away. 'Oh no'_

_"BOY!" It was Mikael, Niklaus' father. He hated him. Mikael would always beat Niklaus and humiliate him in front of the entire village. And it almost seemed like Mikael took pleasure in it._

_"Yes Father?" Niklaus said. He knew what was coming, but he always responded to his Father when he called._

_Mikael walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt and growled, "didn't you hear your mother calling you?"_

_Before Niklaus could respond he was thrown to the ground, the wind knocked out of him._

_"Your brothers and I slave all day to hunt and your mother breaks her back to prepare the meal for you. And you're in the woods playing games?!"_

_Mikael raised his foot to kick Niklaus but was stopped by a voice, "STOP!"_

_He turned and said, "stay out of this girl. Elizabeth! Get control of your daughter!"_

_Caroline's mother,Elizabeth came to bring Caroline back into the house, but Caroline ran in front of Niklaus. She was in between him and his Father so if anyone was kicked, it would've been her._

_"Stop! Please, it was my fault. I was in the woods and he came to find me. That is all. Please don't hurt him," Caroline pleaded with tears running down her face._

_Mikael raised his head and noticed he had the entire attention of the village. All were wondering if he would beat this innocent 9 year old as well. He sighed, trying to contain his anger. Mikael set his foot down and said, "dinner is ready, boy. Come inside as soon as you're clean enough to sit at our table."_

_As Mikael walked away, Caroline bent down to tend to Niklaus, but he kept pushing her away. "Please let me help you," Caroline said offering her hand, but Niklaus pushed it away and said, "I can take care of myself." He got up and went to the creek to go wash up. Caroline followed him and watched as he cleaned his face and hands. He was silent, and she didn't say anything. She just watched him trying to wash away the humiliation and pain that was brought on by his own __**father. **__Caroline's heart broke for him. She was only nine, but she understood more than people gave her credit for._

_"You shouldn't have done that. You could have been hurt," Niklaus said, breaking the silence but not looking Caroline in the face._

_"He shouldn't treat you like that. He shouldn't treat anyone like that."_

_"I can take care of myself, Caroline. And yes, you stopped him today, but what's to stop him from kicking me tomorrow? Or the day after that? Or for the next 1000 days? You can't always jump in and stand against him."_

_Caroline went up to him and took his hand, and this time Niklaus didn't pull away. He just stood there with tears in his eyes, thanking whatever god there was for this brave little girl. "Niklaus, I will always fight for you. I promise you that," and after saying that Niklaus pulled her in for a hug. A few tears fell from his eyes and onto her shoulder, but he didn't care. He felt like he could be open with Caroline. She saw him for what he was, a scared 13 year old who just wanted affection from __**someone.**_

_All too soon, Niklaus backed away from her and dried his face. He looked at her one more time and said, "come on, let's get you home. Your supper is getting cold and your Father will be furious if you're not there soon."_

_They walked up to Caroline's hut and she hugged him one more time. She watched him go into his hut and prayed that he would be alright and have some peace tonight._

_X_

_The next morning was a busy day in the village. Everyone was packing and getting food ready for that night. It was the full moon and their neighbors would turn to beasts soon. Caroline had never seen one, but she had heard stories. The villagers turned into wolf-like creatures and they attacked anything that they saw._

_As Caroline was helping her mother with the blankets, her father walked in handing her a bouquet of wild flowers. Caroline loved her father. He was always so good to her and would sing to her. And he always brought her special surprises even if it was a bouquet of flowers. "Oh, Father these are beautiful!"_

_William hugged Caroline and said, "wild flowers for my wild girl" He picked Caroline up and spun her around. Elizabeth walked in and said, "William! Don't you think we should be getting our supplies in order?" William set Caroline down and said, "yes dear." and walked out with an armful of blankets and pillows._

_Elizabeth, though she loved her daughter, was extremely jealous of William and Caroline's relationship. He never brought her flowers. Never showed her any type of affection that a husband should show his wife. It was always Caroline he paid any attention to._

_"Come Caroline, put those flowers down and come help me," Elizabeth snapped at Caroline._

_"Yes, mama," Caroline said. She didn't know why her mother was so mean to her around her Father. Caroline didn't know what she was doing wrong, but she always did what her mother said in hopes that one day she would find favor in her eyes._

_After loading all of the supplies and food, the village off to the caves for the night._

_X_

_Caroline couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned and all she heard was the howls of the wolves. They sounded as if they were searching for something, or someone. Like a wishful call._

_It was almost dawn outside so they were probably back to their human form, so Caroline decided to go outside. Just a few feet away from the caves._

_Caroline wandered and started to pick flowers as the sun came up, but was stopped when she heard a twig snap. 'Oh no. It's them.' Caroline stood there, paralyzed by fear. Should she run? Should she scream? She didn't know. All she could do was pray that it wasn't a wolf._

_"Caroline?"_

_"Oh Father!" Caroline ran and hugged him. Thankful that it was her father standing there and not a vicious wolf._

_"Caroline what are you doing outside of the caves?" William said. His heart nearly exploded when he saw Caroline was not in the caves with him and his wife._

_"It was dawn so I thought it was all over."_

_William stood up and listened. They were coming._

_"Caroline, listen to me, I need you to run as fast as you can to the caves. I'll be right behind you. Don't wait for me. Just run."_

_"But father-"_

_"GO!"_

_Caroline's father never yelled at her unless she was in SERIOUS trouble or something was VERY wrong._

_She ran. As fast as she could. Hadn't she been running in these very woods yesterday? Playing hide and seek with Niklaus? She ran with all of her might and then she saw the caves. She felt relief wash over her. She stopped only a moment to see if her father was behind her. He said he would be._

_"Caroline!" Elizabeth called after her,"what are you doing out here? where is your father?"_

_"He said he was right behind me," Caroline explained, "He'll be here any minute."_

_But the minute turned into an hour, then two, then five._

_Mikael and and few other men went to find William. Elizabeth was in hysterics and Caroline was pacing outside of the caves, waiting for her father to come home._

_She soon heard Mikael's voice and it looked like he was carrying something? 'No. No. NO!'_

_"Elizabeth!"_

_Caroline and her mother ran to Mikael and saw her father barely breathing. He was bleeding everywhere and had gashes all over his chest._

_Mikael set him on the cave floor and Elizabeth was immediately by her husband._

_"William, william speak to me!" Elizabeth pleaded._

_"Ca-Caroline.." William wheezed out. "Yes father I'm here," Caroline said in between sobs._

_William looked at her and put his hand on her cheek._

_"I'm so sorry Father! I'm so so sorry!" Caroline cried._

_"No, it's not your fault. You're such a brave, beautiful. I'm so proud of you, my wild thing," William barely whispered. He was dying and he wanted to say goodbye to his pride and joy._

_"No, father. Please, please don't leave me."_

_"I love you, my sweet girl.." and with that William sighed his last breath and Caroline cried into him for the next hour. Elizabeth started to scream and left the caves._

_After Mikael and the men took William's body away, Niklaus carried Caroline in his arms back into the village. He had witnessed the entire thing and his heart broke for Caroline. He wanted to protect her and keep her from this kind of pain, but it came anyway and all he could do was cradle her and hold her until she fell asleep._

_Her mother didn't return that night so Caroline stayed with Esther and Mikael. Niklaus bunked with Elijah and Finn and Caroline stayed with his parents. He tried to sleep that night but all he could think about was Caroline sobbing and noone there to comfort her._

_Elizabeth came back into the village the next morning, but when Caroline found her, she was packing to leave. "Mother? Where are we going?" Caroline was scared. She had never seen her mother act so...insane before._

_"__**We**__ aren't going anywhere. I have to get away from here," Elizabeth responded. She had get away. From this village, from her husbands grave, from Caroline._

_"But mother, you can't leave me here. I'm coming with you."_

_Elizabeth turned around and grabbed Caroline by the shoulders, with tears in her eyes and said, "No don't you understand? I can't stay here. Not near your father's grave. I can't do it Caroline I cant!"_

_"Mother we will get through this together. We will be alright.." Caroline said trying not to cry. Why was her mother being like this?_

_"No. I need to leave I can't stay here another minute."_

_"But mother-"_

_"NO! Everytime I look at you I see your father! Everytime I see your face I see the reason he-"_

_Caroline stared at her mother in horror. 'No. She couldn't'_

_"The reason he died. You blame me for his death." It wasn't a question. It was what her mother was too cowardly to say._

_"I didn't say that."_

_"But that's what you meant! You don't think that I've wanted to die a million times in the past day because I know that I'm responsible?! Mother please don't go! I need you! I can't lose you too!"_

_Elizabeth watched her daughter fall on her knees to the ground, begging her to stay, but she just couldn't. "Caroline, I'm doing this for you."_

_Caroline got up and stared into her mothers eyes and said, "No. You're doing this for __**you. **__You hate me. You always have. You were jealous before Father cared more for me than he did for you. Because you hated him for just being a FATHER! Well now you have your wish. He's gone! HE'S GONE! And you're free! Free from the burden of a CHILD! So go ahead! Leave! All I ever wanted was my mother to love me! But I guess it's just too hard isn't it?"_

_And with that Elizabeth ran out of the hut, not being able to take it anymore, and down the path that led out of the village._

_Caroline's screaming caught the attention of everyone in the village. She ran after her mother and Esther followed her and took her and calmed her down. Esther fell to the ground with Caroline and held her like a baby. Caroline just sobbed into Esther and knew that day that she was an orphan. Her father was dead, her mother had abandoned her, and all within 24 hours. She had lost her only family._

_Niklaus walked over to where Caroline and Esther sat, and picked Caroline up bridle style and carried her into their hut. He stayed there with her when she cried herself to sleep and when she woke up in a fit of tears all over again._

_Mikael and Esther talked it over that night and decided that Caroline would stay with them. She had nowhere else to go and Mikael was close to Caroline's father._

_Caroline became apart of the family that night, and that is where she stayed for the next 10 years._

_x_

_"Happy birthday Caroline!"_

_Here it was. Another birthday. Caroline was thankful for the people in her life that have become her family. Ever since her mother left, Niklaus and his family adopted her. Elijah and Caroline became very close. Finn was always there when she needed him. Kol was the pest but he meant well. During the 10 years Caroline was with her new family, Esther had another child, a boy, and named him Henrik. Caroline helped Esther take care of him and now knew what it felt like to have a baby brother. And Niklaus...Niklaus was the sweet protective grown man who Caroline could always rely on. He still comforted her when she wept for her father. It wasn't as bad as it was 10 years ago, but it still hurt._

_Her thoughts were broken by Kol calling her name, saying, " please open the present Caroline!"_

_it was something from all of them. They didn't have to do anything for her but they did and she would be forever grateful for that. As she opened it she saw it was a embroidered blanket with all of their initials on it. It was a signifying of the family they had become._

_Caroline, with tears in her eyes, looked at the people she had grown to love and even Mikael, on a good day, was the only father figure she had left, "Thank you. All of you."_

_As the festivities went on, Mikael soon called Caroline outside with him. She didn't know what he wanted, but she followed his lead._

_"Yes sir?" Caroline said. She never called Mikael anything but "sir." He was never hateful with her, but she still feared him. She saw how he treated Niklaus and the other boys, well except Henrik. Henrik was the favorite son. He never got any mistreatment. But Niklaus took the brunt of everything. He even sometimes took the beating for Elijah or Finn, even Kol. He loved his brothers that much._

_"There's someone I'd like for you to meet,"Mikael said as he led her out of the house._

_She followed him thinking the whole time 'who would Mikael want me to meet? Why is he acting so nice?'_

_"Caroline, this is Peter, he's moving into the village and I thought I'd introduce you to one another."_

_'Oh no'_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline," said Peter as he took Caroline's hand and kissed it._

_Peter was blonde with blue eyes. He was very built. He looked like a farmer or someone who handled heavy objects and worked all day long. His hair was cut short and he had a very pleasing and inviting smile._

_"And to meet you as well," Caroline said as she curtsied._

_"Today just happens to be Caroline's birthday, Peter. Won't you join us for dinner?" Mikael asked._

_"Oh I wouldn't want to impose.." Peter protested._

_"Nonsense! You are more than welcome to join us, right Caroline?" Mikael said turning the conversation over to Caroline. He gave her the look that said, 'don't be rude. Invite the man over.'_

_"Of course. There is always room at our table for visitors," Caroline said trying not to show her discomfort about a man who she had met 3 seconds ago that is now coming to her birthday dinner._

_Peter looked at her and smiled warmly saying, "Thank you Caroline. I'd be honored to help celebrate the day you came into this world."_

_Caroline blushed slightly at his words, but before Peter could notice Mikael started walking him toward the house with Caroline walking behind. She knew exactly what Mikael had intended for her, and she wasn't going to like it at all._

**This is part 1 of the chapter seeing as it's 10000 words long. Review and leave me your thoughts. Thank you my lovelies! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

_When dinner finally ended, Mikael made Caroline take Peter for a walk along the river. He had hoped he could get Caroline to open up to this man and become close with him. Caroline tried to protest but the look on Mikael's face told her she'd better do what he asked._

_As Caroline and Peter walked, they barely said three words to each other. Peter tried to make conversation, but Caroline really didn't know what to say. How do you talk to someone you were forced to spend time with?_

_Soon the silence was broken by Peter saying, "I'm sorry I imposed on your birthday celebration. I know it must have been awkward having a complete stranger come barge in like that."_

_"Oh, please you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for Mikael's behavior," Caroline said with a small smile._

_"Mikael? So he isn't your.."_

_"Father? No. He and Esther adopted me when I was 9."_

_"May I ask what happened to your parents?" Peter asked with a sympathetic look on his face._

_"They died. My father was killed by a wild animal and my mother grieved herself sick." It wasn't a total lie. Elizabeth did go a little insane when her husband died, and Caroline had no idea what had become of her, so she could only assume she was dead._

_"I'm sorry to hear that. But at least you have family all around you who obviously care a great deal for you. I only dream of such things," Peter said._

_"What do you mean?" Caroline asked him. She was curious as to why he had said what he said._

_"My parents died a few years ago and I was an only child. I've been on my own ever since," he said sadly._

_Caroline instantly felt compassion for him. She had tried to imagine what it would've been like if Mikael and Esther hadn't taken her in and all she could see was darkness and loneliness._

_"I'm very sorry for that," Caroline said. She had been touched by his story and counted her blessings. Mikael may have a temper and the boys may have picked on her, but none of that mattered when it came down to it, they were the best family she could've asked for._

_Peter offered her a grateful smile and said, "Thank you. Looking back, I'm happy that my Father taught me a trade before he died, otherwise I'd have starved."_

_"Trade?"_

_"I'm a blacksmith. My father taught me as soon as I was big enough to hold a hammer. My greatest memories with him are when he was teaching me something that he loved."_

_"My father always made me feel special. He would bring me flowers and take me on long walks, sometimes to this very spot, and we would talk for hours and he would tell me stories. Stories of far away princesses and princes. It was silly really," Caroline said, blushing that the only thing she could tell this man about her father was that he filled her head with stories about princes saving princesses and them living happily ever after. But when she looked at Peter, she saw that he was really interested in what she had to say. He didn't laugh or smirk at her memory, he looked like he cared._

_"No that's not silly at all. It's something that you will carry with you always and pass on to your own children one day."_

_Caroline gave Peter a grateful smile and then noticed the time. It was almost sun-set._

_"Well it's getting late. We'd better get back to everyone."_

_"Yes, yes we should," Peter agreed._

_As they started walking back Caroline asked, "What brings you to our village? Mikael said you were moving here?"_

_"I decided it was time for a change. I've lived in the same village all my life, it was time to move on."_

_Caroline simply nodded, not wanting to pry into his affairs._

_As they came to the hut, Mikael greeted them and brought Peter his horse, saying "we look forward to having you over again, Peter. You are always welcome."_

_"Thank you, sir. I thank you again for having me at your table," then he turned to Caroline and said, "it was a pleasure meeting you. I look forward to our next conversation together," he said taking Caroline's hand and laying a kiss on it._

_Caroline curtsied and said, "Thank you for joining us."_

_"Happy birthday, Caroline," Peter said, then bid Mikael farewell and rode away to his campsite. He was still camping outside of the village until he had a hut built._

_As Peter rode away, Mikael turned to Caroline and asked, "well? What did you think of him?"_

_Caroline replied, "He seems like a very nice man."_

_"Good. I thought the same. Hopefully you two get along," he said with a grin._

_Caroline noticed and said, "why is that, sir?"_

_Mikael chuckled and said, "Because, my dear child, if all goes well you will no longer be in our hut, you will be in his."_

_"You mean-"_

_"Marriage? Yes I do. You're of age, and it's my duty to see you settled with a proper husband."_

_"But, Mikael, I've only just met Peter. You're already planning a wedding after one meeting?" Caroline was getting angry. Of course she had planned on getting married and having children of her own one day, but never like this._

_"Caroline, I know I will never replace your father, God rest his soul, but it's my duty and responsibility to ensure you are well off when Esther and I are gone. And Elijah and Finn and even Niklaus will be married one day and they won't always be around to take care of you. That's why I chose Peter. He's a man of trade. He's respectful, and a gentleman. Not something you come by alot in our village."_

_Caroline, in her heart, knew that Mikael was right. But she did not want to enter into a marriage that was 'duty first and love later.' The thing that made her fathers stories stand out to her was that the prince and princess LOVED each other FIRST and they defied the laws of duty to be together._

_"Yes, sir."_

_"So you will try to get to know Peter?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"And if he asks me for your hand you will accept it?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Good," Mikael stepped towards Caroline and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I'm doing this for you."_

_Caroline nodded and said, "I know."_

_"Good girl, now don't stay out too long, it's getting late," Mikael said as he walked into the hut._

_"Yes, sir."_

_Caroline decided she would go back to the river for a few minutes. It was a place where she could think, or not think. It brought her peace on her worst days and made her think of her father._

_Then she heard footsteps. 'Please don't be Mikael again.'_

_"Caroline."_

_'Oh it's only-' "Niklaus, where have you been? I haven't seen you since dinner."_

_"I was with-"_

_"Tatia?" Oh how Caroline hated her. Tatia was the reason Elijah and Niklaus were fighting all of the time. Didn't they see that she was playing both of them?_

_Niklaus sighed and said, "Yes."_

_"Why am I not surprised?," Caroline scoffed, "do you know what I had to endure while you where gone? Mikael planning my wedding day with our guest."_

_All Niklaus could do was chuckle. This was the part where Caroline vented all of her frustrations out to him and he just stood there and let her rant until she calmed down._

_"How is that funny?!"_

_Niklaus stifled his laugh and said, "it's not. But I don't see why you would see that as a bad thing."_

_"You don't think it's a bad thing? That Mikael would practically serve me on a platter to a complete stranger?!"_

_"That's not what I meant. I mean that you marrying. Peter seemed like a nice man, and we will get to know him better. He's moving to our village, Caroline. It's not as if you can avoid him."_

_He had a point. Niklaus, the ever present voice of reason in Caroline's life._

_"I suppose you're right. But why does that mean that I have to marry him? Yes, he may prove to be a very good man, but if he doesn't work out does that mean I have to be marriage material to every new comer ,who happens to be a man, in our village?"_

_"No, but it doesn't hurt to give him a chance. You may turn out to like him alot."_

_He was right. As usual._

_Caroline decided it was time to change the subject, "so what were you and Tatia doing? And don't say 'we went for a walk and got a little lost' because you know those woods and this stream better than anyone else, well besides me of course."_

_Niklaus just looked at her, with a look that said 'well if you really want to know...'_

_Caroline's eyes widened, "Oh God! NO! I did not need that vision in my head. Just forget I ever asked. How could you even be with that..that...woman?"_

_He laughed at her for a moment and ignored her embarrassment and said, "I just..she's amazing. Why won't you just give her a chance, Caroline? She's really a nice person once you get to know her."_

_'It all depends on what you mean by get to know her' Caroline thought, but answered, "I'm sure she is. And I'm sure you and Elijah are probably the only two people on this planet who see it."_

_Niklaus sighed. He and Caroline had had this conversation at least 1000 times and every time it ended with how much Caroline REFUSED to like Tatia._

_Then he remembered, "Oh I have something for you."_

_Caroline thought she had received all of her presents. She watched as he pulled out a gold chain with a round shaped stone on it. The stone glistened in the moonlight and turned sapphire._

_"This is from Elijah, Finn, Kol and I."_

_"Oh, it's beautiful! However did you-"_

_"Read the inscription."_

_Caroline turned the stone around and saw, in their language, written, "Always and Forever."_

_"Thank you. Thank you so much. I will treasure it always. Help me put it on?"_

_Caroline handed the necklace to Niklaus and turned around. She moved her hair out of the way so her neck was bare._

_Niklaus brought the necklace around Caroline and hooked it in the back. He caught a hint of her scent. She smelled heavenly. 'What?! No, you shouldn't be thinking this Niklaus. She's like your little sister.'_

_She turned around and put her hair back into place. Caroline looked up and smiled at Niklaus and said, "What do you think?"_

_He gaped at her for a moment. She looked lovely in the moonlight. Somehow Niklaus had missed the part where she went from this scared 9 year old girl into this beautiful, strong, 19 year old woman. He always thought Caroline was lovely, but now he noticed how truly beautiful she was to him._

_Niklaus snapped out of his admiration for Caroline and simply said, "you look lovely. It suits you."_

_Before Caroline could respond, she heard someone walking toward them. It was Elijah._

_"Ah, I see you've presented Caroline's gift from all of __**us**__, without us present."_

_Caroline chuckled at him saying, "Elijah, it's lovely. Thank you so much. Where is Finn and Kol so I may thank them as well?"_

_"They are already at the house. Father said you went this way and since it's getting darker, I thought I should find you."_

_"Well we had better head back then," Niklaus said._

_And Niklaus, Caroline and Elijah all walked back to the hut together. Caroline decided that, despite the unexpected guest, this turned out to be a very lovely birthday._

_X_

_In the following weeks Peter came over almost every other evening for dinner. He and Caroline would go on their walks, and Niklaus and the rest of the men enjoyed his company. Peter had started building his own hut and Mikael and his sons helped him build. Everyone liked him. He was honest, kind and gentlemanly. Everything any woman would want in a husband, except Caroline._

_Caroline liked him. But that was all. She tried to picture herself as his wife, but it never seemed to work. She knew whether she loved him or not, she would have to marry him. And that was something she grew to dread._

_One day after helping Esther with the washing, Caroline went on one of her short walks by the river. While there she came upon Tatia. Tatia with her dark hair and beautiful features. Tatia who, for some reason, captured both Niklaus' and Elijah's hearts and used them to her advantage. Caroline knew it. The whole VILLAGE knew it. Only Elijah and Niklaus pretended not to notice it._

_"Well, Caroline. I didn't expect to see you at this time of day," Tatia said. Caroline knew that Tatia hated her as much as Caroline hated Tatia, but the acted civil. Civil in their own way._

_"And why would you say that, Tatia?"_

_"Because you're always so busy with cooking, cleaning, washing. Never time to just relax," Tatia said while sitting herself on the riverbank._

_"Well, some of us have to do the work around here Tatia. Though I'm amazed that you have noticed at all what other people are doing. Here I thought you only had your own agenda on your mind," Caroline retorted._

_Tatia glared at her and responded, "If you must know, I'm waiting on someone."_

_"Which someone? Could it be Niklaus? Or is he not on for today? Maybe it's Elijah?"_

_"I don't believe that's any of your business."_

_"Then you shouldn't have told me you were 'waiting on someone.'"_

_Tatia fell silent. Caroline always outsmarted her. Tatia knew that she was more beautiful than Caroline, but Caroline was gifted with knowledge, whereas Tatia had beauty._

_Then she had an idea. "I'm surprised you haven't gone a married one of them yourself, Caroline. Yes Finn is far too old. But Niklaus and Elijah? I'm sure one of them would make an excellent husband for you and father for your children. Oh but wait...isn't that dashing blacksmith courting you? Too bad. I suppose I'll have to keep them."_

_Caroline grew enraged. She had never hated anyone more than Tatia. "Peter and I are not courting. Mikael and Esther are being kind enough to invite him into their home. And as far as Elijah and Niklaus go? They are practically my brothers, so be forwarned Tatia, if you ever do so much as to hurt one hair on their heads or break their hearts I will make you very sorry."_

_Tatia just laughed and said, "Oh yes. You're 'always and forever' vow. Sticking together as one. But Caroline they won't be here forever. And neither will you. What makes you think that you'll be by their side til the end of your days?"_

_"Because unlike you, we know what family means."_

_Before Tatia could respond, Elijah came toward them and said, "Caroline, you should come back to the hut," not even acknowledging Tatia's presence._

_"Why? What's wrong?" Caroline asked._

_"Just come."_

_And Caroline and Elijah left Tatia standing there, dumbfounded that her 'loving Elijah' didn't even notice her with Caroline around._

_As they were walking back to the house, Caroline saw a wagon with a man and a woman in it. They were both about Mikael and Esther's age._

_"What is it? Who are those people?"_

_Elijah didn't respond, he only walked Caroline towards the wagon._

_As she got closer, Caroline heard Mikael say something like, "you really shouldn't be here..." Who could he have been talking about. She started to hear alot of commotion. Like an argument._

_Then she came upon the scene and said, "what's going on? Elijah said I should come over immediately."_

_Mikael and Esther looked at Caroline. Mikael with anger and Esther with sympathy. Something was very wrong._

_"Hello, Caroline," said the woman who Mikael was speaking to._

_Caroline recognized the voice instantly. 'No...no...' "Mother?"_

_Elizabeth turned to Caroline and smiled, "hello, darling."_

X

_Caroline and her mother walked to the river to talk. She didn't want to see this woman. She thought she was dead._

_"Why are you here?" was all Caroline could ask. She didn't want this woman here. This woman who had been alive all this time and never even came back for her daughter._

_"Can't I come and wish my daughter a happy birthday?"_

_"My birthday was three weeks ago, Mother. So please tell me the truth. Who is that man that brought you here and why, after 10 years, have you decided to just show up?"_

_Elizabeth looked away with hurt written all over her face. She knew she had abandoned Caroline and she didn't expect to be welcomed back with open arms._

_"That man...is my husband."_

_"Husband?! You have a husband?"_

_"Is that so surprising?"_

_"How long have you been married?"_

_"Caroline I really don't think that-"_

_"How long?!"_

_Elizabeth sighed and answered, "9 years."_

_Caroline couldn't believe it. Her mother had been well off and married for 9 years. And not ONCE did she think of her own daughter._

_"9 years?! You've been married and happy and had a family all this time?"_

_Elizabeth couldn't answer her._

_"Did you even think about me once? Did I ever cross your mind? Did you wonder if I was being taken care of? Whether I was living or dead? Well did you?!"_

_Elizabeth still couldn't answer her. She had thought of Caroline occasionally, but not as often as she should have._

_"No. Of course not."_

_"Caroline I-"_

_She raised her hand to stop her and said, "I don't want to hear your excuses. Or why you left. I want to know why you are back. And don't say it's to see me, because obviously it isn't."_

_"Caroline, despite what you may think, there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret leaving you here. But you have to understand your father was DEAD. I had nothing..."_

_"You had ME."_

_"If I could go back-"_

_Caroline let the tears she had been holding in fall and yelled, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"_

_Elizabeth choked out, "I need...some money to pay off some debts that my husband has incurred."_

_If Caroline didn't have as strong of a constitution as she had, she would have vomited all over the place. She felt sick. This woman made her sick._

_"Money? You came here thinking that I had MONEY?! How horrible of a person are you?"_

_"I know it sounds bad, but I thought you would be married by now and-"_

_"And you thought that I would have something to give you?! I have nothing. And do not even THINK about asking Mikael or Esther for anything, because they owe you NOTHING! They raised your CHILD. YOUR CHILD! How dare you show your face now!"_

_Caroline started walking away. She had enough. This woman was nothing but a shame to her._

_"Don't walk away from me. I am your MOTHER!" Elizabeth called out._

_Caroline turned around and pointed at Elizabeth and said, "You...have no RIGHT to call yourself that. You may have given birth to me, but that is the only motherly thing you ever did. You were never a PARENT. You hated me. That's why you left. You can tell yourself until you're old and dying that it was because your husband had died, but it was because you didn't want the burden of raising me. So you have your wish. I am not your daughter. You are not my mother. You are a stranger to me."_

_Elizabeth just stared at Caroline. She was no longer a child. She was a beautiful, strong, and independent woman. And she knew she was right._

_"You are right. Forgive me, Caroline, for taking up so much of your time. I shall leave you now."_

_"Please do. And this time...DON'T come back."_

_And Elizabeth walked away. Back to her husband and back to the life that she had. Abandoning Caroline all over again._

_As Caroline watched her mother walk away, she instantly went back to being 9 years old. Afraid and alone. And she collapsed on her knees and sobbed._

_Niklaus had witnessed the entire exchange. He came as soon as he heard Caroline yell. He didn't make his presence known, but watched. He watched Elizabeth walk away, and he watched as Caroline crumbled on her knees. He saw a flashback of something similar. 10 years ago. And he did what he did then, he walked to her, picked her up, and carried her home._

_X_

_The next morning, Caroline woke up feeling horrible. She remembered her mother coming, Niklaus carrying her home, and the rest was a blur. She must've cried her self to sleep. Then she remembered what day it was. The eve of the full moon._

_How she hated this day. Every month she was reminded of her father's death, and her mother coming just made it even worse._

_If it wasn't such a busy day, she would've asked Esther if she could stay in bed, but she knew that they would all need her help. Every family gathered all that they needed and got to the caves, and since there were 7 of them, Caroline had to do her part._

_Every month, around this time, Caroline noticed something in Niklaus. He seemed excited about it, and he had always told Caroline that the moon somehow called to him. Caroline always shrugged it off as his obsession with the werewolves next door, but this time was different. Every month he grew more and more excited and sometimes he would complain of an ache. An ache that he said consumed his entire body. Noone understood why._

_He never spoke this way in front of Mikael. Only to Elijah and Caroline. Finn was never around to listen, otherwise he would have heard Niklaus talking of it for hours. Henrik was fascinated with it. He always looked up to Niklaus and followed him around. He would always cry when Mikael would beat him and Henrik would run to Caroline and she would comfort him. It seemed the 'favorite son' didn't think himself in that light. He was very humble and kind and quiet. He always looked at Caroline as if he had some secret that he would never tell. He amazed everyone._

_After she washed her face and braided her hair, Caroline went outside to help Esther. Esther gave Caroline a knowing smile, saying that if she ever needed to talk, she was there. Niklaus went to Caroline and asked her if she was alright. He was always so concerned for her. Caroline answered that she was, but he knew that wasn't true. He could always see deep into Caroline. He knew her better than anyone else._

_When all the chores were done and everything was brought to the caves, Mikael, Esther, and their children made their way to their shelter for the night._

_The caves were deep and long. Larger enough for the whole village and maybe another one to fit in, so everyone had their own space. But their was one place only Caroline, Niklaus, Henrik, Elijah and Finn would go. They called it "their wall" They would carve stories onto it, and write their names. They didn't know why, but it gave them something to do._

_"Caroline, let me have at it," Niklaus pleaded. He hated it when Caroline used a blade. If she cut herself or hurt herself in anyway, Mikael would know and he would get in trouble._

_"Calm down, Niklaus. I have to have my concentration if I'm not to slice off a finger," Caroline assured him. She was carving her name in their language on the wall. All the other boys were at the other end of the caves with Mikael and Esther. Peter had come with them and stayed with them. He and MIkael were talking when Caroline and Niklaus snuck away. Caroline was happy about that. She really didn't need Peter to bother her, even though he was a sweet man, because she would start talking about her mother and there would be tears and she feared if she cried anymore, she would turn into a puddle. With Niklaus she never had to explain how she felt, he just knew. And he always found someway to make her feel better._

_"Father will not like you handling a blade," Niklaus warned._

_Caroline turned to him and said, "If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade. Mikael need not know."_

_"He'll find out. He always does."_

_"That is because YOU always tell him," Caroline replied._

_"I can't help it. He frightens me," Niklaus confessed. Mikael did frighten him. His yelling and kicking and telling him how useless he was, struck fear into his heart. But Niklaus went through it all for his brothers and Caroline. Even if he hadn't willingly taken the beating, he would've received it anyway._

_Caroline looked at him with compassion in her eyes and said, "he frightens us all. But that is why we stick together as one always and forever. Right traitor?" she said with a grin._

_Niklaus looked at her and smiled, saying, "Right."_

_When he and Caroline were growing up, playing hide and seek, he promised he wouldn't grab her and scare her, but he always did. That's how Caroline nicknamed him 'traitor.' When he caught her she would scream, he would laugh, she would hit him, and they would continue playing. Those were the days when they didn't have to worry about marriage or Peter and Tatia. The only thing they were worried about is if Niklaus would find Caroline and if Caroline would be mad enough to hit Niklaus in the face the next time he scared her._

_"Here. You finish," Caroline said handing the knife to Niklaus, "I'm to help your mother with the meal."_

_"Yes," Niklaus said with a grin, "Go tend to dinner. Leave the blades to the men, Caroline."_

_Caroline gave him a glare, and smacked the tip of the blade into his hand, leaving him a little cut._

_"Ah! Care!" Niklaus said, calling Caroline by the nickname they all called her._

_"It's just a little blood, be a man about it," Caroline said, skipping off before he could respond._

_X_

_That night, Caroline didn't sleep much. The howls of the wolves kept her awake. She never slept on this night. The memories of her father haunted her more than ever, and she could not find sleep._

_Then she heard someone moving around and walking out of the cave. It was Henrik. She got up and followed him so she could drag him back inside._

_"Henrik! Henrik!" she whispered, not wanting to draw attention to herself from the wolves. She was going to KILL Henrik when she found him._

_Then she spotted him hiding behind a rock. "Henrik! Have you lost your senses?! You need to get back now!"_

_"But, Niklaus is here."_

_'Niklaus?' He must've snuck out when Caroline was sleeping, what little sleep she had._

_She had to get him back. Caroline turned Henrik around to look at her and said, "Go to the caves NOW. I'll be right behind you with Niklaus."_

_And he walked away with a pout on his face. He really wanted to see the wolves._

_Caroline crawled up to where Niklaus was hiding and said "What in the world are you doing here?! Have you lost your senses?!"_

_Niklaus turned and saw her and said, "I'll be fine. I just...I had to see."_

_Caroline turned and saw what Niklaus was talking about. She saw the villagers cower and groan in pain under the moonlight. She even watch one transform into a wolf. It truly was fascinating and horrific all at the same time. She heard a few bones break and that was the end for her. She couldn't take it anymore._

_"We need to get back now. Henrik followed you."_

_Before he could answer they heard a scream. 'NO!'_

_Niklaus and Caroline ran towards the sound. It can't be Henrik. Maybe it's one of the villagers turning. But it CAN'T be HENRIK!_

_When they got to the scene, they saw a wolf. Its eyes yellow and mouth dripping with blood. Caroline and Niklaus froze in fear. They looked from the wolf to the body. Henrik's body. Then the animal got in attack position and Niklaus whispered to Caroline, "when I tell you to run...you run.."_

_Caroline couldn't respond. She couldn't move. She couldn't BREATHE. All she could do was stare at this creature who had harmed Henrik._

_The wolf started to plunge and Niklaus drew his sword and hollered, "RUN!"_

_Then Caroline turned and ran as fast as she could. As she ran the night from so long ago played out in her mind. Her father. His final words to her. His last breath. On a night much like this one._

_As she got back to the cave, she saw that everyone was awake. Mikael and Esther looked at her with relief when they saw her, then asked where Niklaus and Henrik were. Caroline couldn't answer. They knew what was happening. Without saying a word Mikael, Finn, and Elijah got their swords, but before they could leave, Niklaus came in screaming "MOTHER!" He was carrying Henrik._

_He laid Henrik down on the cave floor, just as Caroline's father had. But this time, lifeless. Breathless. No final words. No goodbyes. Just a body of a beautiful boy. He was 10 years old._

_Esther got down to the ground and looked as if she was trying to think. "Iyana! Iyana save him!" Iyana, the village witch, got down and started muttering words._

_After a few moments, Iyana turned to Esther and said, "The Spirits will not listen. I'm sorry Esther. Your boy is gone."_

_Esther fell into Henrik's chest and wept. Mikael cradled his wife. Finn and Elijah cried a little. But Niklaus fell on his knees and sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," was all that came out of him. Caroline got down with Niklaus and held him in her arms. The same way he had on a night like this...so long ago._

_X_

_It had been a week. A week since Henrik's burial. Caroline laid in bed that night replaying everything in her mind. Niklaus hadn't been the same since that night. He barely spoke to anyone, even Caroline. She wished she knew how she could help him. But he wouldn't let anyone help him. He kept to himself and stayed out of everyone's way._

_As she started to dose off to sleep, she heard Mikael and Esther arguing with someone. It was Iyana? Why was she here?_

_Something about, "It's against nature...I want no part of it."_

_Then she heard the door slam and Mikael said, "It's all up to you, my love."_

_Esther was a witch. Everyone knew it. But what could she possible be doing that was against Nature? Anything against Nature is known as Black Magic._

_She heard Esther call on the sun for life, and the Great White Oak tree for immortality._

_Then Mikael came in her room and told her to come out to where he and Esther were. She followed him and saw Finn, Elijah and Niklaus standing there._

_"What's going on?" Niklaus asked._

_Then Mikael gave Caroline a cup of wine and said, "Drink." He spoke harshly which meant she HAD to do what he said._

_She swallowed the wine and started gagging. It tasted like BLOOD?_

_She watched the others drink it also and they all wore the same expression she felt. Disgust._

_Then Mikael said, "It is done," and pulled out his sword._

_The next thing Caroline felt was indescribable pain and darkness._

_X_

_Gasping for air. That's what woke Caroline. She was lying on the floor and saw Niklaus come crawling towards her. His shirt was covered in blood. So was her nightgown. She remembered. The wine. The blood. The sword. Mikael KILLED her?! ALL OF THEM?!_

_Niklaus cradled her and said, "it'll be alright, everything will be alright."_

_Then Mikael walked in with one of the village girls. Sarah was her name. She was 15 and she looked scared out of her mind._

_"What are you doing?" Niklaus asked, pushing Caroline behind him to protect her._

_"We must finish what we started. You have to drink if you want to live," Mikael said as he cut Sarah's arm, deep enough for blood to pour out. Mikael shoved her arm into Caroline's face and said, "Drink."_

_Caroline instantly felt a hunger. An indescribable thirst that she felt no water or wine could ever quench...only this blood. Niklaus tried to push Mikael away from Caroline, but his wound made him weak and Mikael shoved him away._

_He grabbed Caroline by the back of her neck and hollered, "DRINK!" and pressed her mouth to Sarah's arm. Caroline tried not to, but she started to swallow and drink from it. She felt no longer hungered yet she still wanted more. She felt power and strength. It was indescribable. Then she felt pain. Almost as if knives were cutting into her mouth. She felt inside and noticed she had fangs. FANGS. She cried out in agony as her teeth cut through her gums. And she felt her veins bulging underneath her eyes. 'What have I become?!'_

_Niklaus and the others followed suit. They all realized what had happened to them. They weren't dead. Or alive. They were creatures who craved blood and felt powerful as they consumed it. Caroline understood what Iyana meant. It was against Nature. Cheating death broke the cycle that Nature had formed. Never growing old, never dying, it was a blessing and a curse._

_That night was something that Caroline would never forget. That was the night a predatory species was born._

**So here we see who Caroline is to the Mikaelson family. How she turned with them, and yes I used "Rebekah" dialogue from 3x08. ALL OF THAT IS OWNED BY JULIE PLEC!**

**We also find out how she became "family" to them, her dislike of the Petrova's, and I even named the nameless girl that they fed on to complete their transition. **

**I have an explanation for my absence: school, life, my beta living half a world away...ya know that sort of thing. Though I'm sure that doesnt make up for the weeks of AGONY you readers have endured without your bi-weekly dose of "TOD"**

**Please review and leave your questions, comments, concerns? Thank you my lovelies and Happy EASTER!**


	24. Chapter 24

Caroline woke that morning with a start. Her sleep was haunted by memories of the past. Things she hadn't thought about in a long time. There was no reason to think of them. She hadn't expected to see Niklaus or Elijah or anyone ever again. But them being here made her remember things she had forgotten. 1000 years was a long time, some things were better left buried.

She rolled over and glanced at the clock. It read 7:45 _Oh my_ "GOD! I'm late. Oh no, no no no no no no. I'm late." Caroline jumped out of bed, threw her robe on and headed straight for the bathroom. She had no time to fix her hair or do her make up or find the right outfit, so she threw some water on her face, brushed her teeth, threw on the first thing she saw that was clean, and bolted. Using vamp speed, naturally. Caroline was moving so fast, she almost bulldozed into Elijah.

"Caroline what's the rush?" Elijah asked.

"I'm sorry Elijah, but I'm extremely late," Caroline said walking by him.

"At least have something to eat before you go," Elijah said, following her to the door.

"Thanks, but I have a blood bag in my car."

"I mean _actual_ food, Caroline."

"No time, I'll be home for dinner, and make up for my rude exit then," Caroline said as she leaned over to kiss Elijah on the cheek. They had done that for a while, the affection thing. A hug here. A peck on the cheek there. That's how their relationship was. They knew there was a line drawn in the sand, and they never crossed it. It was a line that if you crossed, you never could go back. And Elijah and Caroline both knew that the relationship they had built over the last 1000 years was better than anything romantic they could ever have. They were content with being brother and sister, a bond not created by blood, but by the value of family and truly knowing what that meant._ Always and forever._

Elijah laughed and said, "very well. Have a good day."

"Yeah, right!" Caroline hollered over her shoulder as she ran to her car. She heard Elijah laughing at her before she drove off.

X

Klaus walked through the halls of Mystic Falls High looking for Caroline. He expected her to be here by now. He enjoyed the look on her face when she had agreed to go to the dance with him. And with the way things were going it would _be_ him. The _real _him. As he stood pacing the halls, waiting for her to come, his thoughts went back to last night.

_Klaus arrived back at Alaric's apartment with a huge smile on his face. Caroline was going to the dance with him, his body would be here shortly after that, and everything was falling into place just as it should be. He was ready to be rid of this body and back into his own. During his possession of Alaric, he was reminded of how it was to feel human. Hunger. Breathing. A heartbeat. It was all too much for him and the sooner he was in his own body the better._

_His thoughts were interrupted by Katherine walking up to him. He had forgotten about her. "When are you going to let me out of here?" Katherine asked. She was bored and had things to do. Like put a million mile radius between her and Klaus. She had been running from him for 500 years, you can't really blame her for being a little scared._

_Klaus chuckled at her and said, "When and if I see fit, Katerina. You're lucky I'm letting you out of that chair. In fact you should be counting your blessings. If it weren't for a certain blonde, I would've killed you days ago."_

_Katherine knew he was right. She owed Caroline for this one. Katherine may not have gotten along with Caroline ever, but Caroline did her a favor by keeping Klaus distracted. "So you saw Caroline today?" she asked._

_"Of course I did. She's a teacher at the same school as this...Alaric." Klaus said his name with total disgust. The fact that this man walked and talked with Caroline on a daily basis made him sick._

_Then they heard a knock on the door. __Klaus turned to Katherine and compelled her to go into the other room and stay there until this visitor was gone. He didn't want to risk it being one of Katherine's friends who have come to rescue her._

_After Katherine went into the bedroom, Klaus answered the door to see a woman?_

_"Hey, Alaric."_

_Klaus was at a loss at what to say. He hadn't seen this woman around town before so he had to try not to give himself away._

_"Um..hey," Klaus said._

_The woman looked at him, almost as if she was nervous, and said, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us a few days ago."_

_"Okay, what's on your mind?" Klaus asked._

_"Do you think you could invite me in first?" the woman asked._

_"Oh sure, come on in," Klaus said as he ushered into the living room._

_After the mysterious woman came in she turned to Klaus and said, "Okay I'm just going to cut to the chase. And before you say 'Jenna are you sure your ready for this?' I'm letting you know that I'm not, so don't say anything until I'm finished."_

_Jenna. Got it. "Please, go on Jenna," Klaus said._

_"When I said the other night that maybe we shouldn't be together I said it because I was scared. I'm scared because my sister and brother-in-law have just been buried and now I have to play 'parent' with Jeremy and Elena. I just don't want you to get caught up in all of the stuff that's going on with us and them and it's just...I like you Alaric. I like you alot. And I just...I don't know what to do. When I said all those things the other night I meant that we shouldn't be together now."_

_Klaus just stood there. Wait...did she just say Elena? She's their AUNT?_

_"Well aren't you going to say anything?" Jenna asked._

_"Umm..Jenna. I completely understand. I'm sorry that you feel you owe me an explanation, but you don't. I can help you with Jeremy and Elena if you want. And start as friends and who knows? It might turn into something more," Klaus said. He hoped this was what this woman wanted to hear._

_"Okay, that's what I was hoping you'd say," Jenna said with a smile._

_Thank __**God**__. "Good," Klaus said. Now if only she'd-_

_"Well I guess I'll be going. I'm happy we cleared all of this up," Jenna said as she made her way to the door._

_"Me too," Klaus responded. He breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't stay long, but just as she was about to walk out the door she turned around and said, "Do you wanna come over for dinner tomorrow night? The kids are going to be at the school decorating and we can discuss Jeremy's behavior there. I know he's been causing trouble with that Lockwood boy."_

_Lockwood? As in "my moon stone" Lockwood?_

_"Uh, sure I don't see why not," Klaus said. Maybe she would be of some use to him._

_"Okay, come around about 6ish?"_

_"Sounds great," and with that Jenna finally left._

_Klaus shut the door with a huge grin plastered on his face. He had some planning to do._

His thoughts were interrupted by someone colliding with him. Thinking it was a student, he prepared to go into "bossy teacher" mode, but the blonde hair and deep blue eyes told him exactly who it was. "Caroline?"

Caroline looked up at him with pure aggravation in her eyes, "Kl-**Alaric **what are you doing in the hallway at..." she looked at her phone and said "8:30? Your class should be going on."

Klaus helped her stand on her feet and said, "You're welcome. And for your information, they are dividing into teams now for a game I'm playing with them. I've only been out here for 3 minutes. I was waiting for you actually."

Caroline looked at him and said, "_You _were waiting for _me?"_

Klaus responded with, "Is that so hard to believe?"

Caroline noticed the look in his eyes. He wasn't joking, or being sinister. He was showing the man that she knew in her dreams last night, her memories.

Before she could respond, she noticed one of her students wandering around. As soon as he spotted Caroline he ran back to class. She remembered that she was late and said, "Thanks. I have to go. Those kids are probably thinking my class was cancelled."

Klaus nodded and said, "I'm sure they look forward to class everyday, _you_ are the teacher after all."

Caroline looked at him once more and simply smiled and walked away.

He watched her as she walked to her class. He noticed her appearance was a bit in shambles. Her hair had been quickly brushed, he noticed she had no make-up on her face, yet she looked beautiful, just as she always had.

His observation of her was interrupted by his phone vibrating. He had enough time since he told the class it would be a ten minute project that he could not observe until it was finished. A simple group essay was all it was anyways.

"Did you do it?" Klaus said. He asked one of his witches to call him at this time. He needed information.

"Yes, sir. Just as you asked. The package will be delivered to you tonight."

"Good, make sure it is well intact. Don't draw attention to yourselves. I should be there around 9 tonight."

"9? But sir I thought-"

"A change of plans. I have a parent/teacher thing at 6. Sit tight."

And he hung up. This was it. He'd finally be rid of this body and into his own. All in time for a night out with his favorite Blonde Vampire, who wasn't suspecting a thing.

X

Caroline taught her class in a blur. She was 45 minutes late so class lasted for a total of 25 minutes. She walked in to her students talking, laughing,and using her desk as a footstool. They were even sitting in her chair. After letting out a rather loud, "AHEM!", Caroline watched them scatter to their seats and pretend like they were happy to see her as if they weren't counting down the minutes til they could leave and declare their teacher "absent."

After dismissing them, Caroline thought back to her run in with Klaus. He seemed...different. Less threatening than he had been earlier. Maybe it was all in her head because of the dreams she had last night. How she remembered his humanity and compassion. How he always protected her and looked out for her. But her memories were soon clouded by the reality of what Klaus had become. A person with his own interests in mind with a hidden agenda in everything he did. Breaking the curse was proof of that.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a knock at her classroom door. It was Stefan Salvatore.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Caroline?"

"Sure Stefan. What can I do for you?

Stefan shut the door behind him, sat down in front of Caroline's desk and said, "you know how back in the 20's I was known as the 'Ripper'?"

Caroline nodded. She had heard plenty about the Ripper. An emotionless Vampire who showed no mercy to his victims.

"How do you think I had become that person?" Stefan asked.

Caroline was a bit confused. How does one become someone horrible? Spite? Anger? Revenge? The joy of the hunt?

"I honestly don't know, Stefan."

Stefan shrugged, as if he was resurrecting something that had been dead for a long, _long _time. "After I had turned in 1864, I had a hard time adjusting to the bloodlust. Instead of controlling it, _it _controlled me. All the pain and the guilt of every life that I took came swarming in and I shut my emotions off, and then I became him. And now...after 90 years of him being buried, he's creeping up on me again. I try to hide him and cover him up, but no matter what I do, he's still there."

"You mean...you're craving human blood?"

He nodded. Ashamed of the truth.

"And you're afraid that if you give into it, you'll lose control."

Caroline instantly felt compassion and pity for Stefan. He was once world-renowned as the Terror of the Twenties, but now that she is looking at him for the first time, all she sees is a scared 17 year old boy looking for someone to trust.

"Have you told Elena about any of this?"

"No. She doesn't know. I don't know if she ever will."

"Stefan, she loves you. That means she'll see past anything that you've done or who you've been. You need to tell her."

Stefan stared at the floor for a minute, pondering what Caroline had just said, then he asked, "how did you do it?"

"Do what?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Live so long and be so _good_ at being a Vampire?"

Then she understood.

"Stefan, once upon a time, I was not the person that I am today. I was hurt and because I was hurt I became reckless, not caring about anything or anyone. But...one morning I woke up and found that the life I was living was nothing. I looked at myself and saw someone I didn't even know. It was a reflection of something that I hated. And...I decided to change. Noone goes through life unscathed. Whether you're human and live til your old and grey or a Vampire with eternity in the palm of your hand."

"Well you don't seem to be having a problem being who you are now. I feel like I could break any second and my brother doesn't care and Elena doesn't know. I have noone to turn to. I know you probably have more important things to do, but you're all I've got, Caroline.

Stefan had a pleading look in his eyes. He had _noone _to go to. To talk to. He trusted her.

"Come to me, whenever you want. I won't let you lose control. Consider me your sober sponsor in our new Vampires Anonymous group."

Stefan smiled with a look of gratitude and thanked Caroline.

As soon as their conversation finished, the bell rang indicating it was time for Caroline to teach her next class.

Caroline was touched that Stefan would come to _her _asking for help. She had never thought that the Ripper was who he was because of no control. She had always assumed it was simply because of enjoying being a Vampire. _Judging books by their cover._

She remembered a time when she would've given _anything _for someone to trust and have as a friend while she went through her emotionless state. She didn't tell Stefan the _entire _story. What had prompted her to become what she was. What made her decide to change. She didn't want to tell him. All he needed to know was that she understood and would help him. Anything else was the past.

As her last class for the day ushered into the room, she remembered all of the things she had to do afterwards, such as decorate for this decade dance she still didn't understand _why _she signed up to help in the first place for. _Well, dinner with Elijah **was** a nice idea._

X

The gym was in shambles. Half of it was covered in streamers, the basketball hoop was still on the wall, and the music list was 1970's _garbage. _

"What's going on?!" Caroline hollered to the kids on the decorating committee, "I thought this dance was supposed to reflect the 19_60's _not depict how they were followed by the '70's. And also who picked out this list of songs? These aren't even songs from that decade!"

One of the girls asked, "Miss Forbes, does it make a difference? Nobody was around then, unless you count the principal."

"I'll have you know, that I was-" _oh boy- _"infatuated with the 1960's growing up so I know what's what. Now everybody, get to work. We have 6 hours to get this gym decorated and it has to be perfect!"

While the girls were tearing down the streamers they had so _poorly _hung up, Caroline was changing the song list. Then she heard someone creep up behind her.

"That was quite a show back there."

Caroline turned to see Tyler Lockwood's Uncle Mason. "what exactly would you be referring to, Mr. Lockwood?"

"It's _Mason. _And I was referring to the way you instilled the fear of God into those poor girls back there."

Caroline scoffed and said, "I did _not _scare them, someone just had to take control, seeing as the actual chair of the committee didn't show up."

"Ya know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were like them. Nervous for your first high school dance."

This _was _Caroline's first dance.

"But luckily that's all over and done with for us. I'm glad."

"Is that so?" Caroline said, turning back around towards her music list, "I'd have taken you for the star football player who every girl wanted to be with and who had _everything."_

"Yeah, and that cocky attitude and _knowing _that I had everything got me into more trouble than I was worth."

_I'm sure it did..__  
_

"So what brings you here today, Mason? Is everything okay with Tyler?"

"Yeah, I just came by to pick him up. I was looking for him actually and that's when I stumbled upon you playing drill sergeant."

Caroline laughed and said, "I was a little rough huh?"

Mason replied, "I wouldn't say rough..."

"No you're right. So many things have been going on lately. And planning and decorating for this dance is just icing on the cake."

"I thought teachers didn't contribute to the party except in the form of chaperone?"

"Well, I am filling that role too. But not alot of people signed up to help so I thought 'why not?' And then everything just sort of...blew up."

Mason noticed the sad tone her voice took. It must be serious.

"Well, I got time if you want to talk?"

Caroline was surprised at his interest in her problems. He barely knew her, why would he care?

"Thanks, but this party isn't going to plan itself."

"Oh, I see. You're scared cause I'm a Lockwood man and you hear we have a reputation. I promise to be the perfect gentleman."

Caroline laughed and said, "No it's not that at all. It's just we just met and I'm sure you don't care for my problems."

"Okay, so how about we get to know each other? Maybe the dance? Tomorrow night?"

She stared at him for a second, then Mason realized what he just said.

"Oh, no. I wasn't making a pass at you or anything. I'm sure you have a boyfriend, I was just saying maybe we could meet up here and talk?"

Caroline smiled at his attempt to cover up what he had said, "actually, I don't have a boyfriend and I'd love to see you here. We could always use more chaperones."

"Okay, sounds great. I'll see you later." And he started walking away, only to turn around and ask, "I don't have to actually dress for the '60's do I?"

"It's called a decade dance. Of course you have to dress up."

Mason raised his hands in surrender and said, "Okay, sergeant. It's been a while since I've worn a suit."

And with that Mason left. Caroline realized she hadn't laughed, like actually laughed because someone was picking on her or being funny, for a while. She liked it.

X

Klaus made his way over to the Gilbert home. He had a meeting with...Jenna was it? She and this _Alaric_ fellow were supposedly in a relationship or something. But he had plans.

He knocked on the door and who should open it but.."Jeremy! It's good to see you. Loving the new look by the way, " Klaus said while pointing to the black eye on Jeremy's face.

"Yeah, Alaric, I was thinking of trying something besides a haircut. Come on in."

Then Jenny appeared, looking at Alaric as is she was totally in love. Unfortunately for her the _body _she was staring at was Alaric's, the actual man inside _wasn't. _

"Well, I'd better head out. It was nice seeing you, Alaric."

And Jeremy walked out leaving "Alaric" and Jenna alone.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Have a seat, I was just finishing dinner," Jenna said. She was nervous. _What exactly happened between these two?_

"Thanks. I've been looking forward to this all day. I know you said that this was going to be strictly business, but I can never resist a good wine with a lovely lady," Klaus said with his signature grin.

"Well thank you Alaric," Jenna replied with a smile.

_If only this woman knew what she was in for._

X

Caroline walked into her house exhausted. Decorating for this dance was a _disaster_, these kids had absolutely NO idea what the '60's were like, so she basically did it all herself. The only thing she wanted was a to take off her shoes, shower and..

THen she saw Elijah.

"Dinner. Oh God, Elijah I'm so sorry. I meant to call you and tell you that I wasn't coming but then I got so caught up with the dance and-"

"Caroline it's alright. I knew you'd be busy. You still have a life outside of dinner with me. Now, remember you promised to tell me all about how horrible your day was."

Caroline hugged him and said, "why are you always so understanding? I blew you off."

"Yes you did, but you can make it up to me by telling me how wonderful me cooking is," Elijah said as he escorted her to the kitchen.

"I'd have done that anyway," she responded and sat down and told Elijah about how she is the only one on the planet who knows how to plan a proper dance.

X

"That was wonderful, Jenna," Klaus said. He hadn't had an actual home cooked meal in a _long _time, so he was being honest when he said that.

During dinner they had spoken about Tyler and Jeremy and the whole situation. Half of the conversation Klaus just went along with whatever Jenna was saying because he didn't know _anything _about Jeremy or Tyler..except for that spat out in the school yard. He was happy when that conversation was over, he had his own things to cover with her.

"How about some wine?" Jenna offered.

"Of course. Allow me," Klaus replied. He had something _special _to put in her glass.

After finding the wine glasses he poured some wine into Jenna's glass, adding just a tiny bit of something else. Blood. _His _blood. He kept it handy during body jumps like this just in case he wanted to have some fun, turn some people. But tonight, this was all for a purpose. One he had been waiting to fulfill for 1000 years.

"Here we are," Klaus said while handing Jenna her glass.

"Cheers," she said as she drank from her glass. Klaus smiled in triumph as he watched her drain the glass.

He sat down beside her and said, "Jenna, let me ask you, have you ever had any interest in the supernatural?"

Jenna all most choked on her drink and coughed, "The _supernatural?"_

_"_Oh you know, witches, werewolves, _vampires."_

"Have you been drinking before you came here, Alaric?"

"I've never been more sober in all of my life, and I've drank in many a bar with many a lady in my time."

Jenna stood up abruptly, "Alaric, there are no such thing as vampires or werewolves or anything supernatural. You've been reading those 'Twilight' books haven't you?"

Klaus stood up and walked towards her, "'Twilight'? I don't think I've heard of that before. But I can assure you, the supernatural is _very _real."

"Alaric, you're scaring me," Jenna said as she backed against the wall.

"First off, my name isn't Alaric. It's Klaus. Secondly," he said as he clutched her neck," this'll only hurt for a second."

And the last thing Jenna felt was a snap, and everything went dark.

X

Klaus walked into Alaric's apartment with Jenna in tow. He had his vampire now, all he needed was a werewolf.

He had found out the Lockwood's were a werewolf breed, one of the few that were left on this side of the country and his plan was to get the Lockwood boy to turn. Soon. And he knew just how to get him to do it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Katherine saying, "what's this?"

"My vampire. She's in transition."

"You do know she's Elena's aunt right?"

"Of course I know that. Why do you think I chose her in the first place?"

Katherine just nodded, keeping her remark to herself. She didn't want to be compelled into a chair again.

"So what are you going to do about a werewolf?"

Klaus looked at her and grinned, "that, my dear, is where _you _come in."

"I can't just waltz into a room and compel Tyler to kill someone," Katherine said.

"I know. That's why you're not waltzing into a room as _yourself._ We're going to pull another one of my tricks. A body jump. And it'll be done by tomorrow night."

"What's so important about tomorrow night?"

"I have a dance to attend."

Before Katherine could respond, there was a knock at the door.

"Speaking of which..."

Klaus opened the door to reveal 3 witches, pushing in a coffin. _The _coffin.

"It's about time I'm rid of this body, don't you agree _Katerina?"_

Katherine suddenly felt a wave of fear hit her. She had hoped that Caroline would be able to stop Klaus before he switched back into his body, but once again she was reminded that this was _Klaus. _He was always one step ahead of everyone else.

She nodded in agreement. She didn't have any other choice. She was locked in here and compelled. She was a puppet and Klaus was pulling the strings.

Klaus turned over to his witches, showed them where to place the coffin and said, "Let's get to work shall we?"

X

Caroline and Elijah had just finished some wine and talking about their day, when she got a text from Elena saying she couldn't find her Aunt Jenna, asking for Caroline's help.

"Is everything alright?" Elijah asked. He had noticed the look of worry that came over Caroline's face.

"Yeah, just a student asking me for help. Apparently their Aunt has turned up missing and with all the crazy stuff that's been going on..."

"I'll get my coat," Elijah said standing up, not even bothering with the dishes or anything else.

"Elijah you don't have to-"

"Caroline, I've been trapped in this house all day, please allow me to help you."

Caroline considered the fact that Elijah could be of help, and he was right, he had been there _all _day.

"Okay, fine. Let's go."

And they left for the Gilbert house.

X

"We came home and she wasn't here. All of her clothes are upstairs and her car is outside. She's not answering her phone or anything," Elena explained as she met Caroline and Elijah in the driveway. She was truly worried about Jenna, she was all the family Elena and Jeremy had left.

"Where are Damon and Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"They're on their way. I called you first."

Caroline walked into the house, looking for any sign of Jenna. A struggle or something. She saw went into the kitchen. Everything looked as if she had just finished having dinner with someone and just left. _Who was she spending time with? _

_Everything _was in place. No sign of anything. Almost as if whoever took her, _if _she was taken, did it cleanly and quietly.

She went over to the counter and noticed two glasses of wine. One was full, the other was empty. When she lifted the glass to smell any sign of poisons. Then it hit her. No poison. Blood.

_Oh my God._

Caroline ran to the living room and said, "Elijah, stay here with Elena. I think I know where Jenna is."

Before Elijah could respond, Caroline was out the door. On her way to Alaric's apartment.

X

"KLAUS! Klaus let me in! I don't care who hears me or what happens but you need to open this door NO-"

Caroline's rampage was cut short by the door opening. _Katherine_

"Where is he?!" Caroline hollered

"Caroline, just calm do-"

Caroline sped into the apartment and had Katherine pinned to the wall, "WHERE IS HE?!"

That's when she noticed Jenna lying on the couch. Dead.

"What did you do, Katherine?!"

"I didn't do anything," Katherine choked out, "it was Klaus."

Caroline let Katherine go and walked over to Jenna.

"She's in transition isn't she?"

Katherine nodded and said, "He brought her here about an hour ago. She's taking longer than expected."

He turned her. He needed a Vampire for his curse, and Caroline could only guess he was out looking for a werewolf. How could he do this? _Now _of all times.

"Where is he." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"Gone."

_Gone?! _"What do you mean _gone?!"_

"He compelled me to stay here and keep an eye on Jenna. He left with his witches."

Then Caroline heard movements from the other room. _Someone _was there.

She walked towards the bedroom and saw what was making the noise.

"Klaus?"

"Who's Klaus?"

_Oh no._

"Alaric?"

"Caroline what's going on?"

"You don't remember?"

Alaric looked at her as if she was crazy, "Remember what?"

"The past few days," Caroline replied. If she hadn't been a Vampire she would have gone a shade paler. _This can't be happening._

"The last thing I remember was walking home one night and..someone must've hit me over the head or something. Wait," he said rising from the bed," did you say _days?"_

"Alaric, I'll explain everything to you, but first I have to find someone."

Caroline left Alaric in his room, and remembered Jenna. The only thing she could do was take her home with her. Forget the wrath of Klaus. She's dealt with it a thousand times, what's one more.

But she had to go find him, the only other person who could help was...

_Elijah _

Caroline dialed his number and said, "Elijah, meet me at the apartment building we were in the other night. I need you to do something for me. I'll explain everything when you get here, just hurry."

After Caroline hung up, Katherine said, "So you're telling Elijah?"

"Yes. I think it's time he knew the truth."

"What about me?"

"You're compelled to stay here remember? You couldn't go even if I tried to bring you with me."

"But Klaus. He'll-"

"Use you as a pawn in his game like he always has. Just play the part. Do whatever he says, tell him someone came and took Jenna. Don't tell him it was me. I'll find a way to get you out of here soon."

There was a knock at the door.

Caroline prayed it was Elijah. If it was Klaus, she didn't know what she would do. She hadn't seen his face in over 500 years.

She opened the door to find Elijah. Caroline thanked whatever higher power was smiling on her that night.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked.

Then he peered over and saw Jenna's body on the couch.

The next words he said took on a serious tone. The tone that said, 'no more games, the _truth'. _"Caroline, what's going on."

Suddenly, the speech that Caroline had prepared with the truth all over it vanished from her mind, and she was speechless. She didn't know how to tell Elijah that his brother was here. And that she knew it the _entire _time.

**HERE YOU GO! Chapter 24! so sorry it has taken so long to write it. I've been working on it on and off since it's finals time and life and work have gotten in the way. I hope this was worth the wait.**

**I threw in a little Steroline scene (friendship ONLY...they are student and teacher.) Any quotes from the actual show that I used belong to Julie PLec and her group of minions. **

**Klaus is getting closer to breaking his curse. I wonder where he was during the whole Caroline scene? Hmm...we shall see.**

**Next chapter we will be going to a High School Dance and witness a show down.**

**Til then, I'm still trying to cool off from this weeks SHAM of an episode. **

**I promise there will be NO Hayley in my story. At all. **

**Please review and comment and follow. Thank you my lovelies ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

"Tell me, Caroline."

Elijah's voice had taken that frightening tone. The tone Caroline only heard when he was either _very _angry or getting ready to make the kill and since Caroline couldn't be killed...

"Elijah, please understand-"

"I WANT to understand Caroline, you just need to tell me the truth."

He looked hurt. Hurt that she hadn't told him the truth. That she had been keeping secrets from him. Elijah had always had a feeling that she was hiding something, but he brushed it off. Now he wishes he hadn't.

"I will, but not here. Elijah you have to trust me." Caroline was practically begging him to leave this alone right now.

"You're asking me to trust you. After what's happened. Someone has _died _Caroline. Now would be a good time to start telling me the truth from the beginning. No more secrets. No more lies. The _truth." _

"Not here. Not now," Caroline said as she walked through the door. She had to find Klaus. She'll have to deal with Elijah later.

As soon as she got over the threshold, Elijah grabbed her arm and swung her to him. They were chest to chest and he hollered, "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me!"

Caroline looked into his eyes and saw every emotion in them. Pain, anger, fear for her, the love he felt for her, protection, pleading for the truth.

"Elijah, I need you to trust me. I promise you I will tell you everything, but that women in there? She's only the first. Countless more could die if I don't make it right, and every second I spend fighting with you are seconds I could be making all of this right."

Elijah suddenly felt instant compassion for Caroline. She had been fighting something. And it must've been very horrible for her not to tell him. She had obviously kept this secret to protect not just other people, but _him. _She had done it all for _him._

He slowly let her go and said, "Fine. I'll keep an eye on the woman in there. I'll see you at home, and then we talk."

"I promise," Caroline said and she sped off into the night to find Klaus. The _real _Klaus.

X

Klaus watched as his witch went down the well to retrieve his moonstone. Apparently the Lockwood that Katerina traded off to didn't think of witches and their powers. He did think of vampires seeing as it was a well of _vervain. _

He had been searching for so long, come so far, and here he was. He had his vampire, he had his witch, his moonstone, all he needed was a werewolf, and he _happened_ to be on the property of a family of them.

"Master, Greta is on her way back up with the stone," one of Klaus' witches said, handing Klaus the knife they used to pry the well top off with.

"Good, now all we need is-"

"Excuse me?! You're on Lockwood property!" a voice hollered in the dark.

Klaus turned around to come face to face with Tyler Lockwood. Klaus remembered him from his time in Alaric's body.

"Sorry, I was just retrieving something that belongs to me, but since you're here, I can kill two birds with one stone," Klaus said as he sped over to Tyler and pinned him to a tree.

"Don't scream," he compelled.

Tyler stared at Klaus in terror. Everytime he tried to holler for help, it felt like he was had no voice.

"Now see that man over there?" Klaus said as he pointed to his witch, Maddox.

Tyler nodded in reply.

"I want you to take this," Klaus said as he handed Tyler the knife Maddox handed him, "and kill him."

Tyler stared at Klaus and then looked over at Maddox. He felt like a chain was pulling him over to the man and he couldn't fight it. He took the knife from Klaus and walked over to Maddox.

Maddox watched what was happening, looking over at Klaus he hollered, "Master?!"

"You wish to serve me? Help me fulfill my destiny? Then consider this your final tribute to my cause," Klaus responded.

Before Maddox could say anything else, Tyler had plunged the knife into his chest. He crumbled to the ground in agony, gasping in pain, then everything went black.

Tyler looked at Maddox. He had just killed a man. _What have I done?! _Tyler turned to look at Klaus, but he felt a horrible pain in his head. He fell to the ground and moaned in pain. He felt like his body was on fire.

Klaus walked over to Tyler, looked at his golden eyes and said, "Now _that's_ a good sign."

X

Caroline got to the Lockwood property as fast as she could. Katherine had told her before that the moonstone was hidden by a Lockwood, so Caroline was sure that Klaus had compelled it out of her also.

She looked around, she used her supernatural hearing to sense if anyone was nearby. A snap of a twig, a rush of leaves, that was all she needed, but she had nothing. Then she smelt it. _Blood._

Someone was killed here.

She followed the scent and ended up at a well. The top had been pried off and as she bent over the edge to see if someone was inside, she got hit with a rush of vervain. This was where the moonstone is. Or _was. _

Then she heard someone coming toward her direction. Hopefully it was Klaus. She waited for it. His voice, his scent, anything to let her know that it was him.

"Tyler?"

_Oh no.._

"Who's there?!" the voice hollered again.

Caroline recognized the voice as Tyler's Uncle Mason.

"It's me. Caroline," she said as she made her way towards him.

"Caroline, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"I was just taking a stroll then I came upon this old well. I'm a sap for old abandoned family treasures. And this well seems to be yours," Caroline lied. "I can't remember the last time the top was off. Actually, it's never been off," Mason noticed. Caroline could tell by his tone of voice that he didn't believe her. At all.

"Well it was like that when I got here," _at least I'll walk away knowing I told SOME truth,"_anyway I'd best be off."

Caroline started walking away and then, "where is Tyler."

Mason wasn't asking, he was demanding to know where his nephew was.

She turned around to face him and said, "He's not with you?"

"If he were with me, would I be asking you where he was?"

_True. _"I haven't seen him, Mason. Not since school. He's probably out with some friends. You know how young people are. I'll look for him and send him home." Caroline tried to reassure him, but the look on Mason's face said something else. He was really _worried _about Tyler.

"I'm coming with you," Mason said.

"No. Really you don't. I'm sure he's fine," Caroline didn't need Mason to tag along. She could find Tyler on her own and find Klaus too. She had a feeling that wherever Klaus was...Tyler was too.

"He's _my _nephew. He needs me right now, more than ever. I'm coming with you, and seeing as you walked here, we are taking my car. End of discussion." And before Caroline could respond, Mason had her hand in his and was all but dragging her to his car.

X

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Tyler screamed at Klaus.

He didn't know what was happening to him, all he knew was he had killed someone and then as soon as that person died, his whole body started burning, his bones felt like they would break, and the pain that shot through him was indescribable.

Klaus had taken him to an apartment building right outside of town. His witches had made sure he had a place to hide out until the Sacrifice. And they put a spell around it to make it impervious to locator spells and other types of Supernatural things.

"Because you see, young Lockwood, I need you. I won't go into detail, but you are a very essential part of what is about to happen. Something that I've been waiting 1000 years for."

_1000 years? _"That's not possible. Noone can live that long," he said. _This man is insane.  
_

Klaus got down to Tyler's level and said, "Oh I can assure you, some people can live that long. I have. Tell me, Tyler, have you ever heard of the Supernatural? Witches, vampires, _werewolves?"_

"That's not real."

"Oh, but it is. _Too _real. That pain you felt? The burning? The bone crushing feeling? That was you _almost _turning into something more powerful than you can imagine. You happen to be a supernatural creature. It's in your blood. That rage? The blackouts? It's not some "daddy" issue you've had since you were a child. It's part of who you are. A werewolf. I just simply saved you the trouble of killing a classmate or a friend. I saved you that guilt and made you kill a complete stranger."

"No. No it's not true. You played some trick on me. There's no such thing as the Supernatural!"

Klaus chuckled at Tyler. A boy who doesn't even know _what _he is. "As of tonight, dear boy, you _are _Supernatural. Just like me. Only..._not _like me."

"What could you need me for?" Tyler whimpered out.

Klaus smiled his signature grin and said, "All in good time. Until then," he compelled, "you're going to stay right here. You will not scream, you will not cry for help, and you will not run. Am I clear?"

Tyler nodded in reply.

"Good. Now, I hear someone is out looking for you. You're going to call them and rectify the situation. Tell them you're over a friends house and they don't need to worry."

X

"I'm telling you. He's hanging out with his friends. Probably at the stoners pit!," Caroline said trying to convince Mason that everything was okay.

"Look, I _know _my nephew and if he was going out he would've told me. He would've probably invited me along."

Caroline turned to look at Mason with a look on her face that said, "oh _really _now?"

Mason saw it and quickly responded, "to which I would've totally said no. And told him to stay home."

"Uh-huh. Nice save."

They had been driving for about 20 minutes. Looking in various corners and hiding places Tyler and his friends would hide in so they could smoke and drink. But he wasn't in any of them.

Before they turned into the next spot, Mason's phone rang. It was Tyler.

"Where are you!?" Mason angrily said into the phone.

Caroline looked at him and saw the look of worry on his face. He _really _cared about his nephew, but why was he this worried about him? Tyler was your average 17 year old boy. Football player, womanizer, troublemaker, nothing out of the ordinary. But then she thought back a little bit. The fight. The way Tyler fought. The anger, the rage, the way Mason got him to stop. Then further back. Katherine, the moonstone, Lockwood. _Lockwood. The werewolf family._

"He's fine." Mason's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I guess I worried for nothing."

Caroline just stared at him. How could she miss it. She had come across werewolves for centuries and always knew what they were but this _one _time she had no idea.

Mason noticed her lack of words and the way she looked at him, "are you alright, Caroline?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I'm happy that Tyler is okay," she lied. She put two and two together. The dead man, Tyler, the werewolf gene, Klaus. She knew what he had planned. He was going to use him and Jenna in his sacrifice. And if her memory was correct it would be on the full moon. Which was in two days.

"Yeah me too," Mason responded, "so I guess I'll take you home? You said you walked to my brother's house."

"No it's fine, I don't live too far from here," Caroline protested. She needed to get out of the car and find Tyler as quickly as possible.

"We Lockwood men don't let ladies walk home, we escort them. Besides, I dragged you with me tonight, driving you home is the least I can do to thank you for all your help."

Caroline understood that Mason wasn't going to give up. _It's the wolf in him. _"Fine. Thank you," Caroline said as she faked a smile. She had no idea what she was going to do or how she was going to find Tyler. She would have to do it in a way as to not alert Klaus, and she couldn't do it alone.

The drive to Caroline's house wasn't very far. As she got out of Mason's car, he followed her to her door.

"Well, thanks for bringing me home."

"Not a problem. Thanks for helping me search for Tyler. And sorry if I got a little harsh before, I worry about him so.."

"I totally understand," Caroline cut him off, "I know how it feels to worry about someone you care for deeply."

As she said those last few words she felt tears spring to her eyes. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about Elijah and Klaus these past 500 years. She worried about them, wondered if something had happened to them, longed to see them.

"Are you alright?" Mason asked, bringing his hand to Caroline's shoulder.

"Not really," Caroline answered.

"You want to talk about it?"

Caroline wished she had someone to share all of her worries with. Yes, she had Elijah but she knew when she told him everything he would be angry with her for lying to him for so long. But Mason would hate her too. As far as she knew werewolves _hated _vampires, what made him any different from the rest of them?

"I don't think you'd understand."

"Try me," he said.

She looked at him, _really _looked at him. He was concerned for her. He _wanted _to share her sorrows and help her through everything. But she couldn't tell him.

Caroline smiled sadly and said, "maybe some other time."

Mason replied, "Why do you keep shutting me down when I try to help you?"

She looked at him, confused.

"First the gym earlier today and now at your doorstep. You can't keep whatever is bothering you bottled up, Caroline."

"Why do you care so much?! Why are you so concerned with someone you barely even know?!" Caroline said more harshly than she intended.

"That's the point, Caroline. I _want _to get to know you better, I want to understand the person behind the teacher. I've already seen the control freak, now why not the person who just needs some comfort?"

Caroline was speechless. Noone had ever actually wanted to get to know _her. _Caroline Forbes, the person. Not the Original Vampire.

Mason sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair and said, "Fine. I like you, Caroline. I care about how you're feeling and yes we just met like a week ago, but I can't help but want to get to know you better and want to help you when you're hurting and listen to how you're feeling. But you're obviously not ready to open up to someone. So when you are, tonight, tomorrow night at the dance, a 100 nights from now, I'll be right here," he said while grasping Caroline's hand, "waiting to listen."

And he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. He watched Caroline's face as he did it, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Good night, Caroline," and with that Mason walked away from her.

As Mason drove away, his mind went back to what she had said. He didn't understand himself why he cared about her so much, when he hardly even knew her. But he couldn't help it. Something about her made him care and he knew, when the time was right, she would tell him.

Caroline watched as Mason drove away and quickly walked into her house. In a few moments she had forgotten about Klaus and the curse and everything that was getting ready to happen. It was like earlier that day. Mason had made her laugh and in doing so, all of her troubles had vanished, if only for a moment. It made her feel human. She remembered what he said about how he cared about her and liked her and truly wished to get to know her. Mason was kind and selfless and he seemed a good man.

"That was quite the scene back there."

Caroline turned to the voice and saw Elijah sitting on her couch.

"Where is Jenna? How is she? Does Elena know?" Caroline had forgotten about the baby Vampire over in Alaric's apartment due to everything that had happened with Tyler.

"She's fine. She's with Katherine," Elijah replied.

Caroline gawked at him and said, "You left her there?! With _her?!"_

"Caroline, we have to make whoever turned Jenna believe that noone knows. We cant raise suspicion and end up getting everyone killed," Elijah reasoned.

_True. _Caroline had to agree with Elijah, though the thought of _anyone _being trapped with Katerina made her feel sorry for the poor soul.

"Who was that on the porch?" Elijah asked. He had heard the whole ordeal between Caroline and the man who brought her home.

"Mason Lockwood, he's the uncle of one of my students. His nephew was missing and I helped in the search for him," Caroline explained.

"He seems to be quite the romantic," Elijah said with a laugh.

"I would've thought a good, honorable man such as yourself would know how rude it is to eavesdrop."

It was almost like what happened to them earlier, hadn't. But it had. And Caroline owed Elijah the truth.

"Elijah, I think it's time you know the truth. The truth about...everything."

And just like that Elijah lost his smile and it was replaced by a tight frown.

"I'm listening."

Caroline sat beside him and conjured up all of her bravery and said, "It started after you came here..."

**And here you have it! Chapter 25. Please don't kill me for taking forever to write it. **

**I know in the previous chapter I promised the decade dance in this chapter, but I just got so engrossed in Klaus and Tyler and Mason and Caroline that I realized I wrote a whole chapter around them.**

**My explanation for taking forever: graduation, getting ready for my NEXT college experience, and work. **

**I don't know how I'll make it through the next 5 months waiting for TVD to return. Stefan being a doppelganger threw me for a LOOP! I'm excited for Silas action, but equally sad at the fact my Stefan is rotting at the bottom of a lake. **

**Anyways, enjoy! Please review and follow! Thank you my lovelies! ;)  
**

**P.S. I changed my url on tumblr to movingonwithoutrealizingit. Please check out my blog! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

"He's here?!"

Caroline had told Elijah everything. Klaus returning, him inhabiting Alarics body, all of it. And his reaction was exactly what she was expecting: anger.

"You knew this _entire_ time and you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me?!" Elijah had gotten up from the couch and started pacing the floor.

"Elijah he threatened to kill Alaric!" Caroline explained.

Elijah stopped pacing and faced her, saying " and who is he to you? Some fellow school teacher you pass by in the hallway? The guy you have your cup of coffee with every now and then in the teachers lounge? _One _man who you have NO attachment to."

Caroline pondered what Elijah had just said. He was right. Alaric was nobody to her. _But Elena._

"If something were to happen to him because of me, Elena would never have forgiven me," she said.

"The doppelgänger? Now that Klaus is on the loose she's going to die anyway, you know that right?"

Caroline got up and faced Elijah and said the words she NEVER thought she would say, "Not if I can help it."

The thing Caroline swore she would _never_ do was protect a Petrova. The two she had encountered over a thousand years brought her nothing but misery, but Elena was different. She had a gentle heart, which was something neither Tatia nor Katherine had ever possessed.

"Have you seen him yet?" Elijah asked.

"No. I was out looking for him when Mason found me," Caroline replied.

Elijah nodded in response. She could tell he was still overwhelmed with everything she had just told him. slowly she walked towards him, put her hand on his arm and said, "I'll find him. I'll make this right. I promise."

He looked at her and said, "I'll help you, Caroline. You don't have to be alone."

She smiled and thanked him and they both decided to go to bed. Tomorrow they would start their search for both Tyler and Klaus.

X

Caroline crawled into bed that night, know she wasn't going to get any sleep. Her mind was spinning with thoughts of Klaus and Tyler, not to mention what had happened with Mason. It was all too much.

_Mason._

He had told her he liked her. He _liked _her. In a way that is just across the line of friendship and below the line of romance. Mason had said he basically wanted to share her burdens, and that moved Caroline in a way she hadn't felt before. Noone had _ever _told her that. But why would they? In all of her existence Caroline had been through and done so many things, some of them questionable, and she had to live with that for so long and kept it buried inside. Noone had ever been concerned for her the way he had.

But he was a werewolf. She was a Vampire and according to the supernatural handbook they were sworn enemies. Why? Because werewolves carried a weapon inside of them that killed Vampires, their venom. And werewolves hated Vampires simply because they are the predatory species. They kill out of hunger, and some for the sake of killing. How could Mason accept her or care for her the same way if he found out what she was?

She knew the answer to that. He wouldn't. He would do what everyone else did and leave.

But what if he was different? Mason saw right through her already. He could tell that she was hurting and had so much going on that he cared enough to call her out on it and try to help her. Would he _actually _care about her if she told him she was once a heartless killer? That she had the blood of countless on her hands? She doubted it.

Caroline rolled over and looked at her clock. It was close to 4 am and she had been laying there with her mind going in every direction. She decided to forget the idea of sleep and got up. After a quick shower, she dressed in her workout clothes and left the house. She'd be back in time for Elijah's breakfast that she knew he would have hot and ready for her. She had to look for Klaus on her own. This was her problem, and she had to fix it.

Just when she walked onto the porch she was stopped by someones voice saying, "Going somewhere?"

It was Elijah. Of course he heard her. Caroline wasn't exactly the quietest when it came to being around other Vampires. Especially ones who were as old as she was.

"Just thought I'd get started on the search. I coudn't sleep so.." Caroline responded.

"Neither could I. I'll join you."

X

It had been 2 hours and they didn't find anything. Not a sound, not a smell, nothing. Caroline and Elijah hadn't spoken much because they put their undivided attention into finding what they were looking for. They were on the edge of Lockwood property now and they didn't know where else to look. They had covered everywhere. The town, Salvatore property, the whole of Mystic Falls and they still hadn't come close to finding Klaus.

"I don't know where they could be," Caroline said, ready to give up.

"They couldn't have left town. Niklaus still needs Elena and he wouldn't go too far from her," Elijah told her. He could tell she was getting discouraged, and to be honest, he was on the verge of giving up as well.

"You're right, but we've looked all over the place. Unless he left town completely. But why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure, Caroline."

They stopped walking when they came to a certain spot.

"It's changed so much," Elijah said breaking the silence that had fallen.

"But not _that _much," Caroline replied, "we still recognized it didn't we? You never forget your first home."

They had fallen upon what had used to be their home. Their village. Caroline could still see her and Klaus running around, playing hide and seek. Her eyes wandered and she found the spot her father's hut once stood. It had been torn down after her mother had left. It had been empty, lifeless, so Mikael and the men tore it down and built one for another family.

Caroline continued to walk around, flooded with memories of the past. Every inch of that wood had some sort of tie to her. Then she saw something she hadn't expected.

"Elijah, come here!" she hollered.

Elijah walked over to where Caroline was and was taken aback by what he saw. "He's been here," Elijah stated.

Caroline bent down to the ground and remembered the day it happened. This was where they had buried him. She gathered the wildflowers that had been so carefully placed upon the grave. The unmarked grave that noone but they knew about.

"Klaus left these for Henrik," Caroline choked out through tears. He still blamed himself for Henrik's death. It was something none of them could ever forget. Henrik, though the baby of the family, brought laughter to their hearts and had a sense of adventure about him. He had hoped to one day leave the village and explore, and being Mikael's favorite son, he was encouraged by his father. But he never got the chance.

"This must mean he isn't that far from here. Perhaps right outside of town," Elijah stated.

"Maybe."

"Caroline, I'll continue the search here. You need to go back home and go about your daily life. Klaus and anyone else who is working for him will grow suspicious if they notice you aren't at the school," Elijah told her.

"I can't just let him run loose around here! Someone else could get hurt."

"That's not going to happen," Elijah put his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her before she went on her rampage, "He can't be that far. I'll let you know the minute I find anything, I promise."

Caroline looked at him and recognized the look. The look that said, "discussion over." She huffed and said, "fine. I'll go. But, remember, if you find _anything."_

"I know, I know," Elijah chuckled.

As she turned to leave, she stopped suddenly. This place. People thought these were woods that ran to the end of Mystic Falls, but before there was ever a Mystic Falls, or doppelganger, or curse, or even Vampires, this was her _home. _She lived here as a child and grew up as a woman here. This was apart of her. Maybe that's why she came back. Perhaps something was pulling her in. She tried to convince herself that it was the doppelganger that made her stay here, but really it was because here, in this place, was the only place she ever _felt _a _home. _

"I know it's hard."

Elijah's voice tore her from her thoughts and memories. She shook herself back into composure and nodded, "Yeah. To think that this is where it all began. And where alot of things ended."

He knew she was referring to Klaus. Turning had changed him. It had changed all of them, but mostly Klaus. He was always such a kind boy and a good man. Elijah knew that Klaus secretly hated his father, but like all emotions, it was magnified after turning, and from then on everything changed. Elijah hated his father too. He knew the importance of family and everytime Klaus took a beating or verbal abuse for any of his siblings, Elijah hated Mikael even more. Klaus' selflessness was part of what made Elijah love him, even if they fought over the same girl, deep down it was always family above all.

Caroline watched as Elijah waged an emotional war. His face didn't reveal it, but his eyes showed it. Elijah was like that. Inwardly emotional, never letting it come out unless it overflowed.

She chose to speak before the silence was drawn out anymore, in hopes of changing the subject, "Well, I'd better get going. I know how stubborn you can be and frankly I'm not in the mood to listen to you explain_ all _of the reasons why I should go. So, see you later."

As she walked away she heard Elijah laugh at her. And her heart felt at peace knowing she had made him smile.

After Caroline left, Elijah continued to head north. He kept walking so as not to draw attention to himself if he ran at Vamp speed. As he walked his mind began to drift to places he thought were long forgotten. Opening up the closets of his mind and dusting the skeletons off. Walking through the woods he played in as a child, hunted in as a man, and ran from as a Vampire. It was all too much for him.

Suddenly he heard a rush of leaves move. Someone was following him and it wasn't a "human" someone. As he turned around to see who and what it was that was following him, he was greeted with a voice. A voice that was _so_ familiar, yet foreign. Familiar because he knew who it was, foreign because he hadn't heard it in a _long_ while.

The voice simply said: "Hello, brother."

And then everything went black.

X

8 hours. That's how long it had been since Caroline had seen or heard from Elijah. She knew he said he would contact her but how big was Mystic Falls? He would have covered it three times by now, especially with his speed. Maybe he was home. Maybe he decided to take a nap before he called her. She did wake him up at 4 am. No that was stupid. They were Vampires. They didn't need sleep.

Caroline had gone straight to the school after she left Elijah. It was half a day since the dance was that night.

She tried to distract herself from worrying about Elijah. She ran over the music with the DJ, she made sure the decorations were all in place, had five cups of coffee, got in a debate about the Beatles with the Principal (which she won), and told a few kids that just because the dance theme was the sixties did not give them just cause to try and sneak pot into the dance.

After she left the school time passed slowly. She decided to go home and start getting ready for the dance in hopes of finding Elijah there.

After she walked in the house, Caroline began looking for Elijah. She checked in all the rooms, outside, everywhere and no sign of him. She tried calling him and it went straight to voicemail. _Where could he be?!_

She was about to leave to go find him when there was a knock at the door. _Maybe that's him. He's Elijah, of course he would knock._

But when she opened the door she saw none other than, "Damon."

Damon looked at her with his snide grin and said, "Hey Blondie, miss me?"

"Not in the least."

"Awe, shame," he said putting his hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt.

"What exactly is it that you want, Damon?" Caroline asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"Well if you invite me inside, I'll tell you all about it."

"No way," Caroline replied.

"Awe come on, Blondie. We've already established that you're stronger than me and older than me and can be quite mean. So don't worry about me trying to kiss you again, because I've already been there, done that and suffered many a nightmare from it."

"The same can be said here. Only I don't assault strangers in woods like you do, but the nightmare thing is pretty much the same."

"Normally, when a woman dreams about me it means she has secret feelings for me," Damon said getting as close to her as he could get without running into the barrier.

"Hmm unfortunately for you and fortunately for the rest of mankind my feelings for you aren't secret. In fact I believe I'll shout from the rooftops how much I _hate _you," Caroline replied showing her million dollar "suck it" smile.

He glared at her and replied, "Caroline, what I have to tell you is serious. It's about Klaus."

All fun and games left Caroline's mind after hearing "Klaus."

She walked over the threshold of her door and said, "I'm not inviting you in. Tell me what you know or stop wasting my time."

Damon figured he might as well tell her before she ripped his throat out, "rumor has it he's kidnapped Tyler Lockwood."

Caroline scoffed and said, "yeah I knew that."

"What?! You knew that and you didn't think to fill us in?!" he said angrily.

"Well it didn't seem to stop you from finding out. Would it really have mattered, Salvatore?"

"Yes it would've! We could've come up with a plan to find him by now! I thought, despite our differences, that we established a level of trust."

"Honestly, Damon, I've been so busy trying to find him and Klaus and protect Elena, that you kind of slipped my mind."

She noticed his hurt expression, a _genuine _expression.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I honestly did forget to tell anyone else."

"Save it, Caroline. I don't care if you're sorry or not. Just next time you have a vital piece of information, be sure to share it with us. People who can help you," he said as he turned around to walk off of Caroline's porch.

"Damon, wait."

He turned to look at her and said, "You know for someone who's been around for as long as you have, you have a problem with trusting other people. You try to solve everything yourself, without the help of people who care about you and want to protect you."

"That's not true," Caroline denied.

Damon walked up the stairs and stopped inches from her face. As soon as he got close to her she backed away.

"See? You won't let anyone get close to you. Physically or emotionally. Why?," Damon stated.

Caroline realized what he meant and gave him the most honest answer she had. "Because they always leave."

"So you judge everyone by your past experiences?"

"Like you said, I've been around."

"So because of that you let yourself miss out on the experiences and relationships you _could _have right now?"

She didn't answer him. Because he was right. She was stuck in the past. She refused to set herself up for pain and be brave and take a leap. Mason had basically handed that to her last night, but she was too afraid to take it.

"You know what? When you're ready to trust someone, come find me," he said and walked away.

And she stood there. Alone on her porch once again. Just like everyone else, Damon had walked away. And she was certain she felt the autumn chill wisp by her, reminding her she was on her own.

X

Caroline walked into the school gym and was greeted with teenagers dancing and music blasting. Laughter and fun all around her, yet she didn't feel much joy. Yes, she was satisfied that all of her hard work finally pulled off, but something was missing. She couldn't quite point it out, but she felt like she should feel happy tonight. It was her first dance after all.

She kept trying to call Elijah. Came close to leaving and trying to find him, but remembered what he said. It would raise suspicion if she didn't stick to her plans.

She had decided to impersonate the classic Jackie Kennedy. Hat and all. Of course the outfit was modest with a touch of pizzaz with her skirt coming a few inches above her knee. Still teachery of course. Now she had met the _actual _Jackie Kennedy. _Once. _So it was an honor to play her for one night. She didn't have the raven black hair, but Caroline believed she had a spark of class, in her own way.

After making her way through the crowd of dancing teens she found several of her fellow teachers. Caroline chatted with them for a few minutes then began to walk around again. She saw Stefan and Elena dancing, Bonnie with Jeremy, and Damon in between two girls. _He probably seduced them into dancing with him._

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Mason Lockwood. Decked out in a suit and tie with his hair slicked back and a smile on his face.

"Mrs. Kennedy, I presume?" he said in his best Massachusetts accent. It sounded awful but it was worth a shot.

"You presumed correctly, mister...?" she pretended not to recognize who he was.

"Kennedy. John Kennedy, but my friends call me Jack," he said taking her hand a kissing it, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Someone paid attention in their history class," she said, ending the game.

Mason chuckled and said, "actually I read up on him last night. As I recall, I dreamed very pleasant dreams in my history class."

Caroline laughed and realized she was actually happy to see him.

The song changed to a slow one and Mason extended his hand to her and said, "May I have this dance, Mrs. Kennedy?"

She took it and replied, "you may, Mr. President."

As they danced, they didn't say much. She had a feeling that later on in the night, he would ask questions, but right now she didn't feel like talking. She just wanted to enjoy this dance with Mason. With his hand on the small of her back and his face inches from hers. The world almost faded away. _Almost._ There was always the whisper of everything that was happening in the shadows following her and it haunted her.

Sooner than she expected the song ended. Mason guided her off of the dance floor and offered her some punch. Then the talking began.

"So what's on your mind?' Mason asked, getting straight to the point.

Caroline immediately answered with a "nothing."

He looked at her, his eyes saying "haven't we discussed this already?" She didn't mean to shut him out. It was a habit, one she had gotten used to over the past oh...1000 years? It was hard to break.

She shrugged and said, "okay. Someone I haven't seen in a long time may be here and all he does is cause trouble and hurt people and I'm trying to protect myself and my friends from him, but by doing that I have to also protect people by not telling them the entire truth."

That was the gist of it. Right? She never said anything about Vampires or Original stuff, just the basics.

Before, he could respond to her ramble, Elena and Stefan walked up to them.

"Caroline! You look wonderful tonight," Elena said, hugging Caroline.

Stefan shook Mason's hand and spoke to him and greeted Caroline with a hug. He didn't say much, as Damon filled him in on Caroline and his confrontation from earlier that day. There wasn't much _to _say, really. The hug really said it all, "I understand and I'm here if you want to talk."

"So, the Kennedy's?" Stefan asked, noticing their costumes.

"Not intentionally," Caroline said.

"Really?" Stefan grinned.

"Yes, really," Mason chimed in.

As their conversation progressed, the next song began to play. Caroline didn't notice it at first, but when the words started, she froze. The control freak coming to the surface.

"How could this happen?! I distinctly ran over that list! TWICE!" Caroline said, starting to freak out a little bit.

Mason cupped her elbow, trying to calm her and said, "What is it? What's wrong?"

'The song! This is NOT a 1960's song!"

Mason started listening to the words: "You're lovely with your smile so warm and you're cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me, but to love you and the way you look tonight."

"Caroline, it's just a song."

"I have to go yell at the DJ. I'll be right back."

As she was walking towards the DJ, she muttered all of the different names she could call this DJ.

When she got to the stand, she yelled, "Hey! Who told you to play this song?! I specifically gave you instructions _and _a list with _only _1960's songs in it! This song that is playing was written in 1936!"

"I believe the fault lies with me."

Caroline froze. It was his voice. He was here. _Oh god._

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so happy this chapter is DONE! I cannot TELL you how long it has taken me to write it., and I cannot BEGIN to thank ALL of you for your patience. You are the best readers anyone could ever ask for. :) **

**So here we are! Klaus' first official appearance in HIS body. Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger, but it's after midnight where I am and I have a child to babysit in the morning. **

**Also, where is Elijah? We shall see, won't we? *laughs***

**Please leave your thoughts, questions, comments, concerns, and follow! Thank you my lovelies for your patience and devotion to this story! i couldn't write it without you! **

**Cheerio!**


End file.
